Once Upon A One-Shot
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Soulmate bonding/pairings within JK Rowling's Wizarding Universe and others. Rules are - Pairings with one character from either universe that pairs up with another person from either that universe or another. So pairing a femHarry or Hermione from another character either in the universe or another universe – femHarry/Tony Stark as an example…OOC, AU, Rated M for now...
1. Breathe In Now - Hawaii Five-0

**Hi All -**

 **So as I have many ideas, I'm going to put them in a series of one-shots. Then I came up with this other idea while reading a fanfic by ozhawk? Is that their name? There was an author who came up with these ideas of soulmate bonding and I decided that I too would like to write some stories like that. So, I like to credit the author for this idea, because it's brilliant. I don't know how to proceed from here. I will be crediting the author in every chapter but if there is anything else I am supposed to do, please let me know. don't want to get on anybody's bad side. Accidently did that a long time ago and it caused all sorts of problems.**

 **I am taking requests. I need pairing ideas. So anybody from the harry potter world to be paired with another from the same world or another world. I like femHarrys and if you want, give me a name, your name and you can be a Potter for a chapter, or another character...but that's the idea. I still have some of my ideas to publish and post, but when I've finished, I'll get started.**

 **So I own nothing but the stories. All Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of whatever fandom I'm using. In this chapter, it is the Hawaii Five-0 (2010 SERIES...Alex O'Laughlin is gorgeous and Australian!)...**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Title – Once Upon A One-Shot**

 **Plot –** Soulmate bonding/pairings within JK Rowling's Wizarding Universe. Rules are - Pairings with one character from either universe that pairs up with another person from either that universe or another. As I have so many ideas and stories, I decided to change them into one shots and see if they are worth continuing. So pairing a femHarry or Hermione from another character either in the universe or another universe – femHarry/Tony Stark as an example…

 **Pairings -** Many…Mostly Harry Potter Universe crossover with another.

 **Title – Breathe In Now**

 **Universe – Hawaii Five-0**

 **Pairings –** (FemHarry)/Steve McGarrett

 **Face-Claim for Dr Elena Potter - Katie McGrath**

This was pointless…I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had a job, a perfectly wonderful and reasonable job as a profiler, magical enforcer and operational psychologist in a joint program between the MI6 and the Ministry of Magic but no, my boss had decided he wanted to a MI6/Magical liaison with American police task force, and not with just any task force. Oh no, this little liaison-whatever-the-bloody-hell-this-is with another police task force was the smallest of its kind, located in on the tropical islands of Hawaii and it was called Five-0. Apparently the newly elected Governor of Hawaii was old friends with my idiotic bastard of a boss and when the Governor called up his old friend needing a new profiler that had the same qualifications as the previous liaison that was on Five-0, my boss, Derek, suggested me.

And so, here I was, leaning against my Ford Mustang that I had forced Derek to ship over from the UK along with myself, Hermione, her daughter Ronnie and all our possessions. I had reluctantly agreed, after many tantrums and conversations with Hermione but we had agreed, thinking that maybe a change was needed. It has been nearly twelve years since the battle of Hogwarts and while we had stayed in England, as the place contained the only memories we had of our family, of Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan, but we needed space. We had wanted a life away from it all.

The defeat of Voldemort told us it was a victory, but it also told us what we lost. Among the ashes buried in the grounds of Hogwarts, were our fallen friends, including Ron, who had bravely died protecting his soulmate, Hermione, who had been 3 months pregnant with their daughter, Ronnie. Ron and Hermione were destined from the day they had met, speaking the words that were written on Hermione's wrist, and Ron's chest. Of course, their pathway to their love took a little longer as the two of them loved to fight, but it was inevitable. They were made for each other.

My words however, were written in a tiny and messy script just above my hip bone, and said the words, "Uh, Sorry Ma'am…After you, of course..." Like honestly, anybody with manners and charm can say those words and while they have been a few times that someone has said those very words, it was tough to figure out who. But I hoped that one day, the next person who said those words would be my soulmate. It was strange, the words of a soulmate appearing on your skin and that's the person you spend the rest of your days with. Nobody knew how the words appeared or how fate worked when it came to soulmate bonding and words, but almost everyone I knew had words written on them somewhere on their bodies.

Although I had no soulmate to spend my life with, I really had made a good life for myself, applying to university and studying my degree in psychology and then gaining my masters and doctorate in the subject. It was a difficult process, as I had spent most of my schooling life at Hogwarts, but the help of Kingsley and McGonagall, both Hermione and I had been able to apply for university and I had been able to do my degrees and masters. I had started working as a profiler/magical enforcer during my years of studying and then was asked to apply for MI6, to be a part of a joint task force between the magical community and MI6. It seemed that all law enforcements now knew about the wizarding, considering the mass deaths and clean-up that the Battle had needed.

Hermione had Ronnie, a daughter that looked exactly like her, but had the personality of Ron. It was a shock, considering the timing and the fact that Ron had perished in the battle but it was a very welcomed gift. About six months after the battle and while I was in my first year of studying psychology, Rowena Elena Weasley was born and we nicknamed her Ronnie. She was named after Ron, in a way, and after me. I was also named godmother to Ronnie, and her guardian as Hermione was a single mother.

Hermione made a good life for herself too. After Ronnie's birth, she enrolled into university and studied teaching, aiming to teach young children in primary schools. As Ronnie got older and was in pre-school, Hermione had time on her hands and so went back to become a qualified middle and high school teacher, specialising in English and History. Ronnie, however, was smarter and brave like her parents. She had excelled in primary school and on her eleventh birthday, she was accepted into Hogwarts. She had nearly completed her first year, until I got the work offer and thanks to McGonagall, she had completed her studies at Hogwarts and was soon starting her second year at the American wizarding school. Hermione was sad that Ronnie would not be attending Hogwarts, but perhaps it was a good thing.

I sighed, shaking my head of memories and fixing my black belt up. I was wearing a beige pencil skirt, with a white buttoned blouse that had sleeves that went to my elbows. I had on a pair of sleek black Jimmy Chu heels and my hair was up in a messy bun, despite the fact that I had brushed it a million times and it still was as unruly as it was before I brushed it. I pulled my sunglasses up, so that they were resting on top of my head and I scanned the building before me. I had opted to wear contacts today, as I didn't know what to expect during my meeting with the Governor and I kept my black oval shaped glasses in my bag. I had on a pair of black studs, a sliver bracelet and on my middle finger on my right hand, was my enchanted copper spiralled ring with an emerald stone. My ring was enchanted, allowing me to work around electrical gadgets, as magic tend to go haywire around anything that involved technology. Strapped to my harness against my thigh, was my holly and phoenix feather wand, with my skirt to cover it.

Sighing, I held on to my black handbag, clutching it to my side as I walked towards the front entrance of the Governor's building, which happened to be located in the middle of the city Honolulu. As I made my way to the double doors, I reached out for the handle only to be stopped by another more masculine hand and I looked up, staring into a pair of blue eyes. The eyes belonged to a handsome man, whose face was squared and defined and had stubble along his cheeks, and short brown hair. His body was masculine, and dressed in a pair of black pants, combat boots and a dark navy polo shirt with an unbuttoned navy blue dressed shirt and a badge and gun in its holster on his belt. Apart from looking like a cop, he also screamed military, like someone who was in the Navy. If I had to guess, by the size of him and the way he stood, he was a former SEAL, and he had a story.

" _Uh, sorry Ma'am…After you, of course_." He said, his voice deep.

I froze, hearing those words and I nodded, giving him a smile. Those words, ones I had heard of before, were spoken from him and I felt my heart flutter a little, wondering if I should say something. But he spoke again, opening the door and holding it open. "Really, I insist."

I nodded at him and walked into the building. I heard him close the door and follow after me. I had no clue where I was going, and so I just walked down the corridors, taking in the sight of the massive building and trying not to give into the temptation to look him. I decided not to speak to him, as I wasn't sure if I was ready to test and see if he was my soulmate. Not that he wasn't bad looking, but if he was, it could change my life. I kept walking, hoping to find another person there to talk to. To my luck, there was a woman sitting behind a large marble desk and I walked to her, giving her my best smile.

"Good day…I'm Dr Elena Potter. I am here to see Governor Denning?" I spoke.

The receptionist nodded. "Of course Dr Potter…Please take a seat. The governor will be with you shortly. And the same goes for you Commander."

"Thanks Nellie…What does he want me this time?" the man behind me asked as I walked over to the seats near the window and sat down. It was a couch, with a coffee table and another couch in front.

"You'll see Commander." The receptionist, Nellie, replied.

So, the man really was in the military. Commander…looks like one. The said Commander took a seat in the couch opposite me and picked up the magazine that was placed on the coffee table in between us. The lobby, or waiting area as some may call it, was modest, with tall windows, chairs, desks and various pot plants scattered about. I then decided to give in, and strike up a conversation with my potential soulmate, but he seemed invested in the magazine he was reading. I then had to cringe as the sounds of 'Ignition' by R. Kelly suddenly burst through my bag and I sighed. I really needed to get Ronnie to change the ring tone of my phone.

I pulled out my iPhone and looked at the screen. It was Hermione calling me from our new house phone in our new house. I rolled my eyes as I slid my finger across the screen, answering the call.

"Aren't you supposed to be unpacking boxes and helping a certain young girl with her school supplies?" I asked. I saw the Commander smile from the corner of my eye and I rolled my eyes again.

" _Oh shut-up…besides, she doesn't start at Ilvermorny until next week. Thank Merlin for McGonagall who spoke with the headmistress and allowed Ronnie to start there. And she has all her school supplies…wand, books, parchment…Only thing left is a pet, if I allow her to have one. Now, have you seen the Governor yet?_ "

"No, but I suspect I will be soon...now, why are you calling?" I asked, placing my bag on the seat next to me and playing with the buttons of my jacket.

" _To wish you luck. You start work today! I don't start till next week!_ "

"Yay…" I said sarcastically and I saw the Commander smirk.

" _Alright, don't be excited…be careful. I know that you can handle yourself in a difficult situation but this is not the ministry and MI6. This is Hawaii…and they use guns here._ "

"And? Hermione, I worked with MI6…I think I know how to use a gun, not that I will, but I think I'm fairly up to date when it comes to handling a gun and other things, as you fully know." I said. I noticed that the Commander had stopped reading the page but was pretending to read so that he could listen. Okay, he may be my soulmate, but he was a nosey one at that.

" _Yes, but you were in an office and you had the agents and aurors alike coming to you and you actually stayed inside…now you'll be working with the detectives and being 'one of the team' whatever that is…just be careful._ "

"Hermione, I'll be fine. And besides, you of all people know that I've been through worse…" I assured her.

" _I know…anyway, best of luck…see you later for dinner? Ronnie is helping me cook dinner…_ "

"What on Merlin's beard gave you the crazy idea to let your daughter in the kitchen?! Don't you remember what happened the last time she was in the kitchen?" I screeched, causing the receptionist to jump in shock. I gave her a look of apology and she replied with a filthy look.

" _Oh relax! It will be fine…besides; the last time wasn't her fault…_ "

"Hermione, she proceeded to burn the chicken, set the bloody cat on fire and oh, let's not forget the incident with my hair." I muttered, resting my arm on the armrest and rubbing the sides of my head with my fingers. The Commander was still pretending to read his magazine and I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

" _Well...you may have a point, but tonight she'll be fine…so just go back to work and don't worry about tonight…_ "

I was about to reply but she had hung up and I sighed, putting my phone back into my bag. I then looked at the Commander, who was still pretending to read his magazine.

" _You know, Commander, it really is impolite to listen in on other people's conversations_." I remarked, crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap. He then froze, frowning before looking up, placing the magazine in his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time…" He murmured.

So it was him. The man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, my soulmate…

"Likewise Commander. You don't know how many times I've heard someone say, 'sorry, after you'…each time I keep thinking its them but it's not." I said.

"Not many people tell me to butt out of their conversations, so it's nice to finally hear the words that have been annoying me since they appeared on my skin." He remarked.

I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you…"

He returned the smile and leaned back into his chair. "So, uh, what did happen to your hair? I mean, you mention a cat catching on fire but you didn't say what happened to your hair. What happened to it?"

I chuckled. "It's a long story, one preferably told over a glass of wine, or whiskey…let's just say there is a reason why don't let Ronnie into the kitchen without supervision."

"Sounds like a date…We?" He inquired.

"My best friend and sister in all but blood. Hermione, Ronnie's mum." I told him.

"I see…So MI6? Explains the accent…" He remarked. So many questions. Was this normal for soulmates.

"Military? Explains the attitude…and questions." I retorted and he gave a tilt of his head, impressed.

"I'm sorry…usually, when someone meets their soulmate, it's customary to introduce themselves and then ask questions. So, with that saying, Commander Steve McGarrett." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. The name was familiar but I couldn't quite place it, but I was glad of a name Steve…he was handsome and he was now mine.

"Dr Elena Potter, at your service." I said, grabbing his hand. I then gasped as I felt sparks between us, and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling at me.

"Doctor? Of what?" He asked, his hand still holding mine.

"Psychology…" I said. "Among other things…I have skills in other areas."

"You're a profiler." He stated. "But I sense there is something more…"

I frowned. "How-"

"You mentioned MI6, and you're a doctor in psychology, hence a profiler. You're here for the Five-0 job." He observed. His hand was still holding mine.

"Yes…wait, you got all that from a phone call and my title?" I asked.

"That and because I just happen to run the Five-0 task force. In fact, I'm here to meet the new profiler, which is you."

That's where I knew his name. He was the leader, the big boss man as I had observed when I read up on the task force. I stared at him, my smile getting bigger.

"I believe, Steve, that things are going to be very interesting." I stated. He nodded, but we were interrupted by a voice clearing. We dropped our hands and turned to see a man watching us.

"Ah, I see you two have met." He spoke. He was African-American, dressed in a suit and I could only guess that this was Governor Dennings. I immediately stood up, holding out my hand.

"Governor Dennings, Dr. Elena Potter, at your service." I squeaked.

Steve snorted. "Governor, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Dennings sighed. "Don't start…I've already had it up to here with your task force, especially after the crap that happened last week…Wait, what were you two talking about before I came in? Please tell me that you two know each other?"

"Um about that…." I began. "You see…he's…"

"I'm her soulmate…isn't that great?" Steve told him.

Dennings looked at him, turning to me before turning back to him. He did that for awhile, before it started getting borderline creepy.

"She's your what?!"

"No no! It might be fine! It's fine…it should be okay. I won't let it interfere with my work or with the work I do with Five-0…so it should be fine! I babbled

Steve nodded. "What she said…"

Dennings sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Great…first your boss gets me to hire you and now you two found each other. Well, don't turn this into a love fest. This is real life…bad guys, guns and taking down bad guys…I don't know! I just rambling! Now, seeing as you two are soulmates, so help me god, this better not turn into some Romeo and Juliet love story. You do your jobs, and save the personal for home. With that saying, Doctor, welcome to Five-0. Commander, she's all yours."

He walked away, his receptionist following him and leaving both Steve and I behind. I stared at the floor, trying to come to terms of what just happened.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I have some ideas, mostly constisting of food and a bed, but I'm a gentleman, so I'm gonna be one." Steve rambled.

"You? A gentleman? My my, how lucky am I?" I teased.

"Alright, I set myself up for that. But I think before we do anything, we need to do this..." He said, before suddenly, he grabbed me, and captured my mouth with his, kissing me. I melted into the kiss, allowing him to seek my tongue with his. He tasted of coffee, and for some reason, garlic prawns.

We broke apart too soon and I whined.

He chuckled. "Such a cute sound but before we do anything, you need to meet some people…our people."

I frowned. "Our people?"

"Yeah, the team…Like Dennings said. Welcome to Five-0. I have feeling this is gonna be fun."


	2. Love Me Like You Do - Justice League

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, another world. I am taking requests, so send them in. Someone suggested Marcel (Originals) and FemHarry, and so I am writing that at the moment, but here's another edited chapter of the one shots.**

 **This chapter is taken from the unfinished story of Love Me Like You Do. It's a Harry Potter/BatmanVsSuperman/future Justice League crossover and in this story, femHarry is a part of Batman aka Bruce Wayne's Justice League.**

 **Enjoy…I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

 **World –** Batman Vs Superman/Justice League

 **Pairing –** femHarry/Arthur Curry – Aquaman

 **Face-Claim for Serena Potter –** Emilia Clarke (I know, I know…but come on…Drago and Khalessi in another world)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Serena's POV**

I sighed for the millionth time that day as I stood behind Bruce Wayne watching the footage of the new recruits to his little crew. Searching for the future members of the Justice League, a nickname that Bruce had mentioned, was harder than I thought as we had was video footage and little info to go on with. So far, we had found Barry Allen, aka the Flash and he already was a part of our team. He was there, next to Bruce, clicking away on the computer trying to track down the whereabouts of Arthur Curry, aka King of the Seas.

I stared at the picture of the King, and I noticed that he was really good-looking. His face was tough, strong with tattoos covering nearly every inch of his muscled body, and his long black hair framed his face. But it was his eyes that captured me. There were grey, with hints of blue and white. In other words, his eyes were strange but captivating. But considering his role within the deep blue seas, I had to suspect that anything involving Arthur Curry would be strange. That and his emblem, plus one of his tattoos bared a similarity with the soulmark that was marked on my hipbone, along with the words written around the mark, ' _Really, little woman, a stick to fend me off and save him?_ '. There was only one possible explanation and that was that this man was my soulmate. It was strange that I had bared his mark, a trident like mark with what looked like a lightning bolt through it, and words that could potentially come from him.

Even if it wasn't him, this made me think that my future soulmate would be arrogant, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet someone who believed that women were the lessor sex. It angered me and I wondered if arrogance was my soulmate's main trait. Bruce, the lucky bloke, had already found his in the form of my best friend and another member of Justice League, Ginny Weasley. Her words were on display on his wrist, the words, ' _Leave her be, or you'll get more than a bat-bogey hex on you, mister whatever your name is…_ '

Another lucky match was Hermione Granger, formerly known as Granger-Weasley, who found her soulmate in Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman and part of the team. The words ' _Most Cleverest witch of all? More like most beautiful witch of all time…_ ' were written in a small script, along with Diana's mark of her home, on Hermione's upper arm, near her armpit. For years, Hermione never wore strapless or short sleeve clothing as it was quite obvious her soul mark was shown, but she had now found her match, and Hermione was happier for it. Before meeting Diana, she was recovering from her divorce from Ron Weasley, as he had met his soulmate and had left Hermione for her. I always knew Ron was an arse, but to do that to Hermione, who he had made a life with, was just wrong. Hermione had decided to move herself and her ten, now twelve-year-old daughter to the US with me when I had first started the partnership with Clark.

"Okay, so, according to my records, he is being held up in fishing warehouse somewhere in the South Pacific…some little town, apparently. Want me to quickly pop there and bring him back?" Barry asked.

Bruce shook his head, frowning at the speedster. "No, I'll go down and recruit him. Serena, you'll come with me."

I blinked. "I'm sorry what? No…"

Bruce stood up from his chair and looked at me. "Serena, if things go wrong, you can save us by apparating out of there. I can only do so much as Batman, but you're the Enchantress, witch and protector of the world who worked with Superman and saved thousands. And considering he may or may not be your soulmate, it might be good to find out."

I frowned. "How—"

"Ginny tells me everything…she's my soulmate." Bruce shrugged.

"Yes, so you keep saying…Regardless of him being my soulmate, I thought we were trying to ease the recruits into the group. I mean, bringing a witch to a meeting with the King of the Seas may been seen as a threat." I reasoned.

"You didn't with me. I thought it was awesome how you used that stunning spell on me. Though it was my fault that I freaked it when you suddenly appeared in thin air…which by the way, can I use your cloak? But nonetheless, magic is awesome." Barry smiled, turning his computer chair around to face me.

"No to the using of the cloak and yes, you may be right, but you were lucky as those were little spells that didn't use much energy. And besides, I don't if my magic is working properly let alone using it. If I use my magic on the King, what if it decides to go haywire, and cause the building to collapse or he decides to call upon…little fishies to come and attack us." I muttered.

Barry raised his eyebrow. "Fishies? That's what you come up with? Little fishies?"

"Serena, when you were seventeen, you defeated a dark wizard and still lived to tell the tale. Then you went on to help defeat Doomsday or whatever that creature's name was and almost nearly killed yourself bring Clark back from an inch of death and now he's in a coma and surely by now you've regain your magic. You've been practicing every day." Hermione pointed out as she walked in with Diana in tow, who seemed to be agreeing.

During the battle of Doomsday, Batman and Superman and Lex Luthor, I had used my magic and my power as Mistress to bring Clark aka Kal-el aka Superman back when he was an inch away from death. Healing him had taken all my strength, but it was vital. Though, it caused my magic to go haywire for a little while, as my magical core was regaining its strength. I could form the basic spells, some wandless and wordless spells and do magic, but major spells, such as creating a fiendfyre or healing in large amounts took some work.

Clark Kent was now in a coma, a deep sleep if you will, with his soul mate Lois Lane watching over him. She gave reports about him to us almost every day and she still kept thanking me for helping him. But I would do anything for Clark, as he had become like a brother to me. And I have to admit that working with Bruce made me cautious of the billionaire because of what happened during the battle. Bruce admitted his wrong-doing and now consider Clark as a friend and not enemy but I was still cautious, though I trust Bruce. He was a changed man.

"Yes but—"

"No buts. Wait, you're not refusing to help Bruce because of the little feud he had with Clark are you?" Hermione questioned.

Bruce sighed. "Oh…Listen Serena, about—"

I shook my head. "I am cautious but you're a changed man. So no grudge or anything like that."

"You're afraid…" Diana observed. "You're afraid that Arthur Curry just might be your soulmate because of the mark you both have."

"A mark that is similar. It does not mean that he is my soulmate!" I uttered. "Sorry, Diana…I mean your Majesty…I mean Diana…I give up…"

Diana smirked as Hermione scoffed. "Oh yeah, she's afraid."

"Look, I just need you there just in case something goes wrong. You don't have to say anything, just be there. But Ginny would be relieved and I would feel safer if you were there." Bruce begged.

I sighed, giving in. "Alright then…when do we leave?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

This was a bad idea…like really bad idea. We had arrived in the fishing warehouse, somewhere in the South Pacific and had arrived by boat. Also, it was fucking cold and although I had on long navy skinny but warm jeans, a grey wool blend coat, my leather knee high burgundy boots, woollen mitts on my hands and a beanie over my head. My raven black hair was down on my shoulders, framing my face and the beanie was covering my lightning bolt shaped scar. My contacts were magicked in my eyes, which made me think I really should have that surgery done to fix my eyes. Wearing glasses and contacts can get annoying after a time.

"It's cold, freezing cold and wet. Why did I come again?" I muttered, walking down the pier, heading towards the warehouse that Barry had mentioned. The warehouse also seemed to be a front for a bar, as I saw cars, boats and people scattered about. This was not going to be easy.

Bruce, who was wearing jeans, a woolly shirt and a big thick coat sighed. "Because you're here just in case things go wrong. Now, have you got your cloak?"

I gave him a look, before reaching into my shoulder bag and producing my invisibility cloak. My wand was strapped to my lower arm ready and armed but for now, I put the cloak on, with Bruce stepping in front of me to shield me, and he turned, watching as I became invisible, just leaving my head visible. I then casted a quick silent spell, so that my footsteps would not be heard

Bruce nodded. "Stay behind me, and only reveal yourself if I need you. I don't want Ginny to hex me if I hurt you so, stay safe?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go recruit a king." I assured him, placing the cloak over my hand and holding it with one hand so that it kept me covered and I could see. In my other hand was my Phoenix feather wand. I had the Elder Wand on me, but at this point, I wouldn't need it. And if I did use it, chances are that my magic could go haywire and cause some interference.

Bruce turned, walking up the wet covered path to the warehouse, and I followed behind him. As we walked to the warehouse, I noticed various muggles staring at him, their eyes watching his move. He nodded to them, not speaking to them. He finally made it to the entrance, and approached a massive door, muggles still staring at him as he opened it wide, allowing me room to slip in. I brushed against him, letting him know that I was walking past him and into the warehouse and he gave a discreet nod, closing the door behind him. The door slammed, making him and myself jump at the sound and all the muggles inside the bar to stare at their new visitor. There were muggles old and young, woman and man and Bruce sighed, walking past me.

"Stay close." He whispered, so low that I know only I heard it.

He took a step, muggles watching him with their eyes and made his way through the crowd. We walked through them heading towards the middle of the bar. I looked around and from what I could see, it really wasn't much of a bar. There were tables and chairs, but not many. There were boxes scattered about the room and on the walls, large windows that showed the clouds and stormy wind outside. It was dark, cold and really gloomy. Bruce made it to the middle of the room and somehow, the muggles managed to create a circle around us.

"Say, mister, what is your business here?" a voice spoke, and from the crowd, I couldn't figure out who said it.

"I am in search of someone. Someone, if they are willing, could help save this world. A man who could become a hero…if they wish." Bruce announced.

"A hero? You'll find that there are no heroes here mister. Just the ones who play in the shadows and the sea." The voice chuckled. The voice was deep, rough and sounded manly.

Bruce sighed. "So you say…I say something else. Apparently, there is a…stranger. He comes to this village from the sea. He comes in the winter when people are hungry and brings them fish. Comes out of the King tide. That was last night."

A man then turned around and I silently gasped. From his picture, I immediately recognised him as Arthur Curry, the King of the Sea but he didn't know that I knew, or that Bruce knew. As far as Arthur was concerned, Bruce was searching for him and I was invisible. Now that I could see him up close, I noticed he was tall, brooding and intimidating. He was also roguishly handsome and I felt my heart race a little. But his eyes were still that brilliant greyish blue-white colour.

"Talk." He spoke, the same voice that was speaking to us before.

Bruce nodded. "Straight to the point. I like that. Well, I believe that there is an enemy is coming from far away. An enemy that could potentially destroy this world. I'm looking for warriors…like this stranger. And for others like him. I'm building an alliance to defend the world and the people. It's very important that I see this man."

"And why would he want to join you?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe it would be worth his while to join. After all, it's saving the world. Saving people and taking down the bad guy. Who wouldn't want to join?" Bruce said. He then tilted his head, as if he was looking to me. "And if he does, he just might find that there is a special surprise waiting for him."

"Surprise, I doubt that. What if he's not interested?" Arthur questioned.

"Well then he's a coward." Bruce snapped. I groaned inwardly, wondering why he would say such a thing.

Obviously being called a coward didn't sit well with Arthur, and so, he walked towards Bruce, lifting him up by the shoulders, which caused Bruce to cry out and the muggles to scatter backwards, giving the men room. Arthur pushed him up against the brick column that was behind him, with Bruce trying to calm him. I knew I had to act quickly and so I did, moving towards them so that I was standing in front of the two, who had their sides to me and removing my cloak and as my hand went over my head, I accidently removed my beanie. Suddenly the muggles gasped as I emerged, but I didn't care. I raised my wand at Arthur, who turned to me confused at the sight.

" _Really, little woman, a stick to fend me off and save him?_ " He growled, his blue eyes staring into my emerald green. My heart jumped a bit as I heard those words and I knew that he was my soulmate. But that was a matter for later. Now I had to save Bruce.

" _I am no ordinary woman with a stick, so do not underestimate me and unhand him now!_ " I snapped. He frowned, his eyes widening as he heard me speak.

He dropped Bruce, who landed with a thud and turned to me, grabbing both my arms with his hands. "You…who are you?"

I struggled against his hands. "A woman who can kick your bloody arse if you don't let me go this instant!"

He didn't and so, I chanted a wordless spark spell, causing shocks to his hands and he let go, looking to his hands. I then saw the opportunity to raise my wand at him.

He laughed. "My soulmate…has fire in her. Do you bear the mark? My mark?"

He then lifted up the sleeve of his rather large jacket and there, on his wrist was the mark I saw. The trident with the lightning bolt behind it but underneath, in small writing were the words I spoke to him earlier. I didn't see those words. I only saw the mark and I gasped as I realised that what he was saying was true.

"Oh Fuck off…" I cursed, causing him to frowned. "No, not you. I just…kinda hoping that it wasn't the same one and it is and now you're my soulmate and you just so happen to be the King of Seas and apparently a god, if our research is right…and you didn't know that we know you're Arthur Curry…aka Aquaman."

"Aquaman?" He muttered.

"Oh right, you don't know the nickname Barry and I came up for you." I murmured.

"Barry? Who is this Barry? And this man? Is he your lover?" Arthur growled.

I held my hands up. "Woah, no bloody way is Bruce my lover. Ginny, who is his soulmate, would kill me if I even think about Bruce like that, not that I ever would and Barry and I are like best buds. Granted we've only known each other for like a few weeks but considering I stunned him and he said it was awesome…but no I bear the same as you, only it's somewhere where I'd rather show you in private."

He was silent, before smiling at me. Bruce saw that as a way to speak again.

"Now that we have that establish, hello, Mr Curry…I hear you can talk to fish." Bruce smirked, looking at Arthur.

Arthur turned, giving him a glare. "You may go. She stays."

"Wait what?" Bruce stammered. "That didn't go the way I planned it."

"You go, she stays. Don't worry, she'll be safe." Arthur assured him as he grabbed Bruce, pushing him out the door. I was still standing, shocked in my spot at the fact Bruce was gone.

"All of you, leave now. My soulmate and I must have words." Arthur ordered. I still stood still as I watched the muggles nod quickly and scatter out of the warehouse, leaving just Arthur and myself.

"Show me your mark. I need to set eyes on it for myself." Arthur ordered, his clear eyes boring into me.

I then snapped. "Are you nuts? I have to go back with Bruce! I have to help him! Just because you and I are soulmates doesn't mean I'm just going to bend to your will."

"It's a simple request, one I am curious about. And you are free of your own accord but you are also mine and you should be by my side. Now, I believe you have a mark to show me." Arthur stated, walking closely.

I rolled my eyes but obliged. I took off my mitts and my coat, placing them on the chair near the wall under the window, showing him my black blouse underneath. I lifted the blouse up, and pulled the edge of my jeans down, showing him my hip-bone. He stepped closer, placing his hand on my hip, touching the mark and I gasped at the shock of his hand touching me. It burned and I swear I could feel electricity passing in the touch. I dropped my hands, letting go of my shirt but his hand was still on my hip and he placed his other hand on the other hip and I lifted my face up, looking at him. He still had that same smile that looked like a smirk, only now his smile was more genuine.

He brought his hand up to my face, cupping my cheek and I sighed.

"Woah, we don't even know each other and already you want to kiss me. No way, mate, I'm not just some woman that you think will be easy. I am a person, a lady…not much but I am a person who demands respect." I pushed him away gently. He sighed, but allowed me to do so but he was still so close to me.

"A woman who knows what she wants. I like that. What is your name? It's only fair I ask because you know mine. So, your name?" he asked.

"Serena Potter-Black." I spoke, holding out my hand. He grasped it and began to trace the patterns on my hand.

"Something tells me you're no ordinary woman. Am I right?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yes…and you are my soulmate, so I can tell you. I'm a witch. Someone who can do magic…"

"A witch? Like pulling bunny rabbits out of a hat?" He murmured.

"A little more than that…more like sorcerer…conjurer?" I muttered.

He smiled. "I meant no offence. I've met sorcerers, none like you but conjurers of magic and you're the first one I've met that uses a wand. Who would have thought my soulmate was a magical being? I am a lucky man."

He pulled me close, cupping my cheek again and this time, I didn't stop him. He captured my lips with his own and I melted into the kiss. He tasted of the sea, and he was warm. He found my tongue, swirling it with his and as our kiss became more passionate, I found my arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and neck. However, the kiss was interrupted by the sound of a voice clearing and I could tell Arthur was angry at the interruption and so I turned to the interruption, who turned out to be Bruce.

"So, is he in?" Bruce asked simply.

"Bruce, fuck off. We'll be there…oh when we get there." I said simply waving my wand at him so that Bruce flew out of the warehouse and the door closed behind him. Arthur chuckled at my move, staring intently at me.

"Come, I own a house not far from here." He mentioned, his hand on my face, tracing my jawline.

"Lead the way…"


	3. May It Be - The Hobbit

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, another world. I am taking requests, so send them in. Don't be afraid…**

 **In this world, it is the Hobbit and our pairing is FemHarry/Bard the Bowman. I have always liked Bard, and so wanted to pair him up with either Hermione or my femHarry in Flying Without Wings, but alas, I have chosen others for those two, though it could change. And then I wrote this little gem.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R Tolkien, plus Peter Jackson and Warner Brothers Studio, as I'm going by the Movie version of Bard as Luke Evans is gorgeous.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **World –** The Hobbit

 **Pairing –** FemHarry/Bard The Bowman

 **Face-claim for Skylar Potter –** Christina Hendricks (In my other story, my FemHarry has black hair, and so, she's a red-head in this story. I love Christina and she's who I imagine for this role)

* * *

 **Chapter Three –**

Skylar stared at her surroundings, taking in the sight of the vast land around her and the medieval town above the lake. She did not think the spell would bring her here, but then again, trying to create a portal spell is risky and Hermione Granger-Weasley did warn her of using or creating such a spell. instead of opening a portal to the vast grassy land of the Burrow, it had instead created a portal to a vast forest, with a massive lake beyond it. Curious, she went through the portal and gasped when it closed behind her. She cursed under her breath when she realised that she didn't take the spell with her and she couldn't for the life of her remember the incantation. She was glad though, that she had her wand and had managed to grab her shoulder bag, which had both an expendable and weightless charm on it and was filled with the necessary things she needed. She had been planning to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow, but the portal had brought her to this place.

After arriving in the forest, she had spotted a city above the lake and curiosity peaked at her. She pulled her invisibility cloak from her bag, wrapping it around her and apparated to the edge of the bridge at the entrance of the city, just on the wharf near the sentries guarding the city. The loud 'CRACK' had caused some of the muggles in the area to jump at the sound, looking around wondering where the sound had come from. She froze, not moving until the muggles just shook it off and went about their day. The guards frowned, wondering what the noise was and walked around the entrance, but thought nothing of it and went back to their posts. Skylar nodded, walking into the city, following the pathway. As she had no clue of where to go, she decided to see where the pathway was leading her.

It seemed that the day was market day, as following the pathway had seemed to have led her to a main gathering place, a gazebo of sorts and it was market day, as there were stalls of various kinds clothing, food and merchandise. Skylar was tempted to pull the cloak off and shop, but as she was new to the place, she had no idea of the monies, the customs and the people. Also, emerging from underneath an invisibility cloak may confuse some of the muggles walking about. Though, it was strange. So far, she had not seen one muggle dressed in her type of clothing, nor one thing that would suggest that the town was in England. At first she had thought she had gone back in time, but something told her that it was entirely different.

She came to the conclusion that the portal had taken her to another world, one that would, which is impossible but she knew that when it came to magic, anything was possible. A strange tinkling feeling appeared on her arm and she looked down to see her soulmark change from its light black colour to a more vibrant and bold black colour. The words, ' _I am sorry Milady, for my daughter's curiosity, as she tends to like talking to strangers_ ' written in a neat old-age script, had been a light black on her skin ever since she was born, and she often wondered why it was coloured like that, as her friends' soulmarks were bold and bright and hers were not. Though, at least she didn't have the grey, as that meant the soulmate in question was either dead or gone. Hermione had been lucky, as she had found her soulmate in the form of Fred Weasley in their first year, and during the battle, her words had almost gone grey, but with quick thinking, she had managed to save Fred and now, they had been married for the past fifteen years and they had two children.

Ron Weasley had also been lucky, finding his soulmate in Luna Lovegood, a witch he didn't meet until their fourth year. It was strange to see the two be together, but they suited each other, with Luna's unique view of the world and Ron's stubborn self. Almost all her school friends had found their soulmates, and yet, she lived the last fifteen years searching for hers. And now, at thirty-two, her words become bold and this could only mean that her soulmate was here, in this new world. But where? She hadn't the foggiest idea.

She then observed the muggles around her, for there were muggles as she felt no magical presence, nor did she see any witch or wizard. Though, she could be wrong but she felt that the town was a muggle town. She decided to then find an alley or an empty room, and as luck would have it, she spotted an alley between two houses that were dark enough for her to hide and to change in. She headed towards, casting a quick silence spell over her, and rush to the alley. It wasn't easy, as the entire city were on wooden floor boards, as the city was on water. Though, there was cement pathways, which helped the ground be steady.

She reached the alley, and checking that nobody was watching, she removed the cloak, gently folding it and putting it back in her shoulder bag. She then rummaged around her bag, reaching for a costume that was similar to the clothing the muggles were wearing. The clothing seemed to be medieval and more renaissance based clothing and Skylar knew she had costumes that were similar to that. She pulled out a blue navy dress, quickly taking off her jeans and navy blue plaid button shirt and put them into her bag. She left only her wand harness on, which was strapped to her lower right arm and her leather ankle boots, which made it a bit difficult but she managed to put the dress on.

The dress had a simple blue underdress, with thick sleeves under a see-through thin fabric over-robe. There was a wavy embroidered gold belt that came underneath her breasts. It was a fancy dress, but it was all she had at the current moment. She then reached around her bag for a cloak, and found it, pulling it out. It was a long black hooded cloak, and she put that on quickly, allowing it to cover her. She quickly brushed her fingers through her hair, putting into a half-up half down do, allowing the bottom bits to fall over her shoulder. She checked that her bag was secured, her wand hidden on the strap on her lower arm and that the cloak covered her front and her, leaving only the bottom of her dress showing.

She was satisfied, and made her way back to the market place, walking around the various stalls. She saw exchanges between the customers and the sellers, and saw that they exchanged in gold, which made her sigh in relief as she had gold. Not much, as most of it were in her vault at Gringotts, but in her bag, she had gallons, knuts, sickles – which may not do much but she also had gold, silver and muggle money from every country packed away in her bag.

She looked through the stalls, seeing the merchandise and not noticing the muggles watching her. She was used to people staring at her, but then again, that was back home. This was a new world, and one she had not been in before. And of course, since it was such a small city, the muggles may have never seen such a maiden walking through the crowds. Such a pretty maiden too, with hair as red as fire, emerald green eyes and small frame. Skylar thanked her lucky stars that she had surgery to fix her eyes and her scar. She couldn't remove the scar, but she could get skin graft and her eyes were simple when it came to magic and laser surgery.

She then smiled at the various muggles staring at her, only for this to cause them to whisper, wondering who she was. Skylar knew that she wasn't going to get through the city unnoticed, but she simply smiled and nodded her head. All of the sudden, a young girl running through the crowds suddenly slammed into her, nearly knocking Skylar over, but Skylar held her ground, and held onto the little girl.

"Ooof! You're alright there?" Skylar asked, helping the little girl steady.

"Sorry miss…I wasn't trying to run into you…I was trying to run from me brother…he's not being very nice…" The little girl mumbled.

Skylar chuckled, leaning down so that she was at the girl's level. "Big brothers are never nice…What's your name, little one?"

"Tilda, milady…though my Da says I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers." Tilda told her.

"Your father is right but I'm a nice stranger, so you can trust me. I'm Skylar Lillian Potter." She introduced herself.

"That's a funny name." Tilda remarked.

Skylar nodded. "It is, but it's the name my parents gave me, just like your parents name you Tilda. Now, about that pesky brother of yours, why is he chasing you?"

"Because I am his sister…" Tilda explained.

"Ah, I see…brothers, what would we do without them? They are idiotic gits who don't know anything…" Skylar muttered, causing her giggle.

Suddenly, the sound of Tilda's name was being called, and Skylar turned to see tall man searching through the crowds. He was tall, with silky black hair that was down to his shoulders, in an up-down sort of hairdo and he had scruff along his jawline, making him look like he had a beard, but not much of one. He was wearing a large battered coat jacket, and was looking around wildly, his blue-green eyes searching.

"Tilda!" He called, and Tilda jumped excitingly at her name being called.

"I take it you know him?" Skylar asked.

"That's Da! Da!" Tilda cried out, a smile on her face. The man heard her, sighing with relief as he made her way through the crowds to them, and Tilda ran to him putting her tiny arms around his neck. He picked her up, hugging her, and settled her on his hip.

"Why did you run? Bain was only joking around. It's what brothers do, my dear." The man spoke softly to her.

Tilda buried her head in his neck. "He's mean, Da…and Skylar says that they are idiotic gits who don't know anything."

The man frowned. "Skylar?"

Tilda pointed to the woman in question, and Skylar gave Tilda a small wave. The man turned his head and saw Skylar standing. He smiled, putting Tilda down and walking over to her.

" _I am sorry Milady, for my daughter's curiosity, as she tends to like talking to strangers._ " He spoke and Skylar's heart skipped. Those were her words, but was he her soulmate?

" _It's alright, as your daughter is a sweet little one, keeping me company._ " Skylar waved her hand, assuring him that it was fine.

He froze, as Tilda gasped excitingly. "Da, she said your words!"

Skylar looked down at the little girl, shocked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Tilda is merely referring to the words I have my shoulder blade. The words that I often see in the mirror and the words that gave my late wife so much grief." The explained.

Skylar grimaced. "I am sorry...if it's any consolation, I wasn't expecting to meet you today. I have your words, but for years, your words were a dull black, only to look new once I arrived here."

"Arrived here, milady?" The man frowned.

"You could say that I come from out of town, like far away. As you can tell, I'm kind of new here." Skylar mumbled.

"Yes, I can tell, for the town seems curious about the newcomer." The man observed, gesturing to the muggles around him Skylar watch as the muggles immediately found something else to do, instead of watching her or spying on them.

He held out his hand. "Well, milady, I don't think I know your name and yet you are my soulmate. I am Bard, milady and you've already met Tilda. I've two others, Sigrid and Bain, another girl and my son."

Skylar smiled, taking his hand. "Skylar Potter, at your service."

The two stood there, hand in hand, smiling at each other. It was then Tilda decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Da, invite her for dinner! Surely better than standing together holding hands." Tilda said simply, causing Bard to chuckle and Skylar to blush. The two dropped the hands and Skylar felt disappointed at the loss but she didn't show it.

"I believe my daughter is right. It is nearly dinner time, and I would love nothing more to invite you to my home to have dinner with my family and I. I know it's a big task, but how about it?" Bard inquired.

"Are you I won't be imposing on family time?" Skylar wondered.

"No…it might come as a shock to my eldest but no." Bard assured her.

"Well then, lead the way. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." Skylar said.

Tilda smiled. "You're going to love it! Da makes the best fish stew and the bread that Sigrid makes goes nice with the stew. You'll love it."

The little girl grabbed Skylar's hand, with Bard watching. He smiled at the two and hoped that his children would like Skylar. He had a feeling that there was more to Skylar and he for one could not wait to find out what it is. Grabbing his daughter's hand, the trio left the market, smiles on their faces.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

So far, the night was going well, and Bain had loved that his father had found his soulmate. However, Sigrid was a little weary, and had been cautious of the woman their father had brought home. Though, it was to be expected, as Sigrid had spent the most time with their biological mother, and remembered her the most. She was happy for her father though, happy that he had found his soulmate even after their mother's death.

Sigrid was confused about the soulmate bond. Her bond, which consists of the words ' _The name is Fili, milady and I am here to help in any way_ ' were inked on her skin just below her clavicle, made her wonder just who this Fili was and when he would come. She had considered hers special, as it came with the name of her future intended, for others didn't consist of names or sometimes there were those that didn't even have marks, like her mother. Her mother had no soulmark, and she had fallen in love entirely of her own choosing. Of course, her father's mark was an issue that had been brought up countless of times, but before today, her father's mark was a dull black colour. It had only brightened that day, the day that Skylar arrived to Laketown.

And now, sitting at the table as Skylar told a story about the time she pranked her best friend by putting spiders in his room, making Tilda cringe and Bain laugh. She watched her father, who had an amused look on his face, and a look of wonder as he watched Skylar.

Sigrid thought to herself that she needed to get used to her father being with another, and not her mother. Her mother had been gone for seven years, for she had died birthing Tilda. She wanted her father to be happy, but she didn't want to forget her mother. Skylar was halfway through her story when Sigrid decided to raise the issue.

"That's all nice, but now that you're here, what happens now? Do you come to live with us? Will you be with our father now? Do you two get married? Just because you're my father's soulmate doesn't mean you automatically become our mother." Sigrid snapped.

"Sigrid—" her father warned.

"No, it's alright. I suppose there are questions that need to be answered. You're right Sigrid, just because I am your father's soulmate, I don't just immediately become your mother." Skylar agreed. "Though, I would like to become your friend, if you'll allow me. You see, back home, all my friends have found their soulmates, and have families and if I'm honest, the only company I have are books and a family of possums in my roof. So, I have no one, not really, not like how my friends have it. So, with that saying, can I have the opportunity to become your friend?"

Sigrid looked at Skylar, a million thoughts going through her head. She was touched that Skylar had asked her to be a friend, and that Skylar had mentioned their mother. Sigrid turned to her brother, before looking at Tilda who was nodding enthusiastically, and then gazed to her father. He gave her a small smile, as if he was waiting for her to say something and Sigrid sighed.

"I suppose being friends wouldn't be too bad." Sigrid began, turning to Skylar. "And thank you, for asking."

"The pleasure is mine." Skylar murmured. "But as your friend, I feel I need to disclose a very special secret that you must not tell anyone else."

"And what secret would that be?" Bain asked.

Skylar smiled, knowing that her life was just beginning. "What do you know about magic?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

The day the town found out that Bard the Bowman had married another woman was a surprising shock. The people of Laketown had not expected him to marry after the death of his first wife, but the people were shocked when the town crier announced the news in the daily news bulletin in the town square. Even the Master was confused that Bard had taken on a wife, a very pretty wife according to his spies. The Master had heard from his band of spies that Bard's new wife was a red-head, and apparently she was very funky indeed. By funky, it meant that whenever the spies tried to spy on Bard and his family, they would immediately get the idea to do something else or were repelled to do such action, or simply they forgot that they were even spying.

The Master also noticed strange things among the people in his town. The poor were cleaner, well-fed and better than they had usually been, and the sick had been healed, free from illnesses and the criminals that lurked at night had been captured and their minds either lost or confused. The crops were also coming in, providing the town with much needed food and stock. Also, the weather had changed a bit, with the clouds opening up to the sun more and allowing warmth over the city. But the Master would never find out who the mysterious wife was, nor that she was the one responsible for the many changes in the town.

After all, she had a family who now knew her secret, and were content on keeping her safe, just like she was content on keeping them safe. Bard the Bowman was a lucky man, having a witch for his soulmate and he thanked the Valhalla that they had blessed him with a wife so wonderful and so powerful. And a few years later, he thanked them again when she saved them all by helping him defeated Smaug the Dragon, and saving the Durin line during the Battle of the Five Armies when the dwarves had come to reclaim their home and thus allowing Thorin Oakenshield to be King Under the Mountain. This had also allowed Thorin's nephew Fili to marry his soulmate Sigrid, and Kili, who would later go own to marry Bard's and Skylar's daughter Lillian, who like her mother was a witch.

Bard was indeed a lucky man, for his witch had become his protector, his lover, his wife and his Queen.


	4. Then You Look At Me Part 1 - Avengers

****Hi All,****

 ** **Another chapter, another world. I am taking requests, so send them in. Don't be afraid…****

 ** **This is a multi-part story peeps! Its called Then You Look At Me - I know I said I was going to do a different couple for next round, but I couldn't wait to get this one out. But it will broken up into three parts, and part two will be posted after the Marcel/FemHarry one. So, I'm gonna spread this one out a bit...might make it a story on its own. And it's not the best edit but I might edit it when I get the chance…****

 ** **World –**** Avengers/Harry Potter

 ** **Plot -**** Adelaide Potter has always known who her soulmate is, as she has his name embedded on her skin. However, with the public demanding justice for the destruction caused by the Avengers, she has no time to be with him as many are demanding for the wizarding community to reveal themselves. Will she let her duty to her community get in the way of her happily ever after? Three parts and this is part One of Three.

 ** **Pairing –**** FemHarry/ T'Challa

 ** **Face-Claim –**** Adelaide Kane (Kinda fitting...and I love her in Reign)

 ** **I don't own anything except the story. Everything else belongs to Marvel and J.k Rowling respectively.****

 ** **Enjoy...****

* * *

 ** **Chapter Four –****

 ** **Then You Look At Me (Part One) –****

It was a shit storm, if I was honest. Though in truth, it was an accident and Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlett Witch hadn't meant to accidently blow up a building in Lagos. She was after-all trying to stop Crossbones aka Brock Rumlow from killing Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. But with all that saying, her heroic actions had caused the building to blow and lives were lost. Wanda herself had locked herself in her room, watching replays of news and current events on a loop.

Steve had tried his best to comfort her, as did Hermione Granger-Rogers, his wife and soulmate but she was content on being alone, and so locked herself up in her room. Even Vision, her soulmate, was helpless to comfort her. Out of all the Avengers, the only one that could help out of her room, was apparently myself, even after Hermione had explained that I more than anyone would know what she was going through. Though, if I was honest, I would say that we'd all know what she was going through in one way or another, as we all had made mistakes that cost lives. However, Hermione was right as I, more than anyone, knew the kind of torture Wanda was putting herself through.

I knocked on her door, and I heard her faintly call out that it was okay to walk in. Sighing, I opened the door, and immediately frowned as she sat in an armchair, face glued to the TV screen as it replayed the events of her actions. Her face was teary and I sighed again, walking to her, and crouching down so that my bum rested on the back of my legs.

"You know, you keep watching this and you're going to give yourself a terrible headache." I murmured, gently prying the remote off her and turning the TV off.

"Barely the price to pay for my actions. I deserve that and more." Wanda snapped, her accent heavy. I could understand her, despite her heavy Sokovian accent, and I sighed, once again. This was going to be a long conversation.

"You cannot keep blaming yourself. You were trying to save Steve and the muggles that were in the market. If you didn't, you along with Steve and the muggles in the market would have died and there would have been more casualties." I protested. She looked at me sadly and I gave her a look of pity. "Look, if it means anything, I know how you feel. I too, was once in your shoes, blaming myself for the deaths of the many students and creatures during the battle of Hogwarts. You've read my mind, and I showed you my memories, so you would know what I speak of. It is not healthy to act like this."

"But you were fighting a war, and trying to save not only your community, but the world too." Wanda stated.

"If you didn't do what you did, it would have been a different outcome, and right now, we'd be having a funeral for you, and for Steve. And considering you've both find your soulmates, both Vision and Hermione would have been so upset, including the rest of us. And on another note, what would I say to Pietro when he awakens?" I remarked. "Before he succumbed into a coma, he made me promise to look after you, and Luna, your future sister-in-law…if he ever wakes up."

Pietro, Wanda's brother, had succumbed into a coma after being shot multiple times by Ultron during the Battle of Sokovia. Luna, who had been there, had tried to save his life, bringing him back through multiple healing spells. Only, it didn't heal all of him, and he had been in a coma ever since then. Luna Lovegood, his soulmate and fellow best friend of mine, had been by his side and was slowly healing herself, after her attempts to heal him had weaken her magical core. She could still do magic, but not as much as she used to. Though, one day she would be fully healed and Pietro would be healed. At least that was the dream.

I had taken to both Pietro and Wanda the moment I met them. They were similar, and loners like myself, as they too had lost their parents, and had gone to war to avenge them. But with some convincing, I had managed to sway them to our side, and I took Wanda under my wing, helping her with her powers that were so like magic, but different.

"If Pietro was here, would he say? Would he be angry? Be sad?" Wanda whispered.

"No, he'd be the over-protective brother he has always been, trying to coax you out of your room and punching anyone who said anything about you. And he'd also give Vision the 'you-break-her-heart-I'll-break-your-face' talk and probably glare at him the entire time, even though Vision is your soulmate." I joked, attempting to cheer her up.

She smiled. "He would be like that. If only he was awake, he would tell me what to do."

"He would…until then you have me…And Vision…and really, all of us." I assured her.

Finding one's soulmate was an event to say the least. During the Battle of New York, Hermione, Luna and myself were recruited into the Avenger's Initiative, and Hermione had met her soulmate in Steve Rogers. Her words, ´ _ _Forgive me if I'm a little sceptical taking the words of a woman who is a magical being like this Loki!__ ' were embedded on her rib bone, just underneath her left breast and could be seen whenever she wore a bikini (which was very rarely and only in the presence of either myself, or Luna or her husband Steve). Steve's words, ' _ _Just because I have magic doesn't mean I'm going to take over the world and kill everyone in sight, despite having the means to do so and really, ignorance doesn't suit you, Mr Rogers'__ was embedded on his thigh, (or so Hermione had informed me) and was in a spiral pattern, written in Hermione's writing.

Luna's words, ' _ _You didn't see that coming, blondie?__ ' was written in messy writing on her left wrist, with Pietro's words, ' _ _It must be the Nargles flying around your head that makes you dim-witted and slow, despite your gift for speed__ ' written on his right wrist. Luna had met Pietro during our mission to retract the Sceptre, and had spent her time trying to track him down. Almost all the Avengers had their soulmates and mostly paired with my friends; Wanda with Vision, Natasha Romanoff with George Weasley and Ginny Weasley with Sam Wilson.

I, however, had yet to meet mine, and I already knew who he was. my words, ' _ _Lady Potter, while I am aware of the consequences that are involved, the wizarding community is a mystery, one I wish to solve and my name is pronounced as T'Challa, not Tichilla__ ' were embedded on my ankle, wrapped around it like a bracelet. I usually would keep my words covered by wearing long pants or knee high boots as if anybody found out that my soulmate was the Prince of Wakanda, who knows what could happen. Hermione knew, as she was the one that did the research on the Prince and I suspected Steve did as well, as they didn't keep secrets from each other. Luna knew, but kept encouraging me to seek out the Prince, not that I would but she kept encouraging me to do so. It's not that I had wanted to know him, but there was something holding me back. My confidence mainly, but the one thought in my brain was that would the Prince love someone like myself? I had been to war, killed people and struggled with demons in the aftermath of the wizarding war. In short, why would a prince have someone like me for a soulmate.

The gentle nudge of someone reading my thoughts snapped me into the presence and I turned to Wanda, who was looking at me. Wanda knew about the protection I had placed in my head and that I could sense whenever someone was trying to read my thoughts.

"Wanda, I know I said I didn't mind you reading my mind as it will help your skills, but only when we're training and not on duty." I muttered.

"I am sorry…you were quiet and I wanted to see if you were alright." She apologised.

I shook my head. "It's alright…you weren't to know."

"You know who your soulmate is, and yet you hesitate to meet him? Can you not see that you are wonderful? You are kind, and you've treated me with nothing but respect." Wanda praised, her Sokovian accent heavy as she spoke to me.

I smiled. "Thank you…I will meet him one day…just not now."

 ** **0*0*0*0*0****

General Ross was all sense of a word, a bastard. It seemed that he was selected to represent the world, and had handed us the World's demands on a silver platter, stating that the Avengers and all liaisons affiliated with the team needed to be control after our actions in Sokovia and Lagos, as well as Nigeria and New York. Apparently saving the world was costing a lot, and the United Nations wanted control. Which meant that the Avengers had to be controlled, or we'd retire altogether. And so, the Sokovia Accords was presented to us; a document that allowed the United Nations to control the Avengers, along with any liaisons, which meant that the Ministry of Magic and the Magical community would also be controlled.

It was understandable that the world wanted answers, and assurance that the Avengers should be controlled. But I had to draw the line when it came to the Magical community, feeling torn and sad that the World also wanted the wizarding community to be controlled as well. According to General Ross, the magical world was a mystery, and one the muggles knew nothing about, hence the need to control and study the community.

This had caused a lot of arguments, and sides were formed, despite Tony Stark's promise that he would do everything in his power to help protect not only us, but also Wanda and Pietro as well. And so, when it came time to make a decision, half of the team, that is Tony, Vision, Natasha, and Rhodey were all for the Accords, as it would give some control over the team and allow less destruction. The rest of us, however, weren't so convinced.

While the Accord was a safe idea, Hermione and myself had argued that if we were to sign the Accord, the Magical community would be exposed more than it already was and not only that, wizards, witches and magical creatures alike would be taken and experimented on. So far, the world only knew about Hermione, George, Luna, Ginny and myself, and that we were witches and wizards, and that yes, magic existed. We had yet to introduce the world to the entire magical community, but that would take years and there were some that didn't accept magic, just like there were some in the community that were hesitant to expose themselves to the world. It was a fragile process, but with the help of the Avengers, we were supposedly getting somewhere. But it seems that if the Accord was to be signed, our lives would be controlled, and the community would be in peril.

There was also Wanda to think about, as she was an experiment with abilities, and Pietro as well. Then there was Ginny to think about, but she was retired, and was currently pregnant was her first child with Sam. Natasha was also a little hesitant, given her relationship with George, and it seemed that the team was spilt into two, breaking the team a little. It was then decided that I would accompany Steve and Natasha to the UN meeting in Vienna, and try to withdraw the need for the Magical community to be involved. Hermione had suggested that we should sign the Accord, if it meant that the Magical Community would be protected and leave only those in the Avengers in the spotlight. It was confusing process, and I seriously considered George's idea to Oblivate the muggles behind the Accord and make them forget we existed. But we had made so much progress, and if we were to remove the memories from the muggles, it would set us back so much.

But there was more bad news to come, as Steve's first love, Peggy Carter, had passed away. And so, Hermione was in London with Steve, attending a funeral and Natasha and myself were in Vienna, at the United Nations Panel meeting, ready to present our case and decision over the Accords. Politicians, officials and experts from around the world had gathered to speak about the Sokovian Accords, and what it could mean.

I stood, watching as muggles in suits stood around, staring at us and pointing to us. I sighed, fidgeting with the buttons on my beige business jacket. I wore a beige business suit, with a beige skirt, black blouse and black stiletto pumps, opting to go business like instead of casual like. The Elder Wand, the wand that I now used frequently given my title and my status, was tucked inside the pocket of my jacket and my raven coloured hair was down in waves, framing my face.

"Stop being so nervous. You'll be fine. It's just the King of Wakanda and his son that's presenting the Accord, along with some 'so called' experts that want to have their say. They want answers and we're here to give it to them." Natasha muttered.

"I would be fine, if they get here on time. Hermione and Steve need me and so far all we're doing is wasting time." I snapped. "I get the King wanting punishment or payment for the devastation in Lagos, but signing the Accord is a bit much."

"While I agree that it is a little much, but we need control. After Sokovia, we need control." Natasha protested.

"We've literally just spent the last few days fighting over this. Natasha, if we sign this document, it gives them the right to come after us. Not just the Avengers, but the wizarding community. The world has only just found out witches and wizards exist and now they want to control it? No wonder we've spent the last few hundred years hiding in plain sight. We've should have never joined the Avengers." I growled.

Natasha looked at me sadly. "I know…but that's why you're here, to convince them not to have the Magical community involved and allow the UN just control those in the them. And you know, if you didn't join us, Steve and I would never have met our soulmates. But I will not let anything happen to any of you, or the community. George is…my soulmate and I would die before I'd let any government hack take him away for experimenting."

I nodded. "I know Nat…I just…I'm worried. We sign this, we're basically signing our lives away."

More and more people had entered into the large conference room that the meeting was being held in. Natasha then gestured to two black men walking into the room, and immediately I know who they are. T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda, and his son, T'Challa, the prince and my soulmate. I immediately froze, and I saw Natasha notice me freeze.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered.

"What? Nothing, just noticing royalty walking in." I mumbled.

She frowned. "Okay…now tell me the truth."

I sighed. "I know who he is…Tichella…"

She rolled her eyes. "T'Challa…but go on."

"He's my soulmate. I have his name embedded on my ankle." I said.

"His name? But soulmarks are words not names." She gasped.

"Because, when I first speak to him, I pronounce his name wrong. Now, he's here and I am not ready to meet my soulmate!" I whispered frantically.

"Well, suck it up because he's about to walk over to us now!" Natasha snapped. "Your Majesty!"

Heading towards us, was King T'Chaka, and Prince T'Challa. The king greeted us warmly, but was weary of our presence.

"Is this the infamous Black Widow of the Avengers? I was hoping that there would be a representative from your team. It seems I have two, though not the two I had wanted." T'Chaka voiced as he walked to us. He looked tired, and weary but considering he was trying to fight for his country, it was understandable.

T'Challa on the other hand, looked intimidating. He was tall, strong, with broad shoulders and every inch of him screamed royalty. I had only seen pictures of him in my attempts to research him, but in real life, he was bigger and if I was honest, handsome. I opted to ignore him as he introduced himself to Natasha, thanking her for being there. His dark chocolate eyes glanced at me, but I looked away, ignoring him. I overheard Natasha apologise for our actions in Nigera, and I tuned back into the conversation.

"It is sad that Captain Rogers will not be joining us. He is vital to the Accords as he is the leader of the Avengers, is he not?" T'Chaka inquired.

"Yes, he is, but unfortunately he was called away on personal matters. No matter, I have someone better. Your majesties, this is the Lady Adelaide Potter Black, our liaison with the Magical Community. You might know her as the Mistress of Death. She is Roger's replacement." Natasha introduced me.

"As much as we appreciate a representative from the magical community, it is Captain Rogers that we should be dealing with, Miss Romanoff. But mark my words, we will deal with the Ministry of Magic as they too need to be controlled." T'Challa expressed his anger to Natasha.

" _ _I am sorry, Prince Tichilla, but the Magical Community has more to lose if myself and the other magical Avengers were to sign this Accord, and on that note, you should know that magic cannot be controlled no matter how many generals or so called experts tell you so.__ You do realise, that if the UN controls the wizarding community, the world would then find out that there is so much more to magic than what we've shown them so far. If you had any sense at all, you would leave the community out of the Accords. Cause mark my words, I will protect the wizarding community and the Avengers if it is the last thing I do." I snapped.

He frowned, turning to his father before back to me. " _ _Lady Potter, while I am aware of the consequences that are involved, the wizarding community is a mystery, one I wish to solve and my name is pronounced as T'Challa, not Tichilla__. The world is curious about the witches and wizard currently in your group, including yourself and I think the world would feel relieved if we could control that."

He turned to his father, who had also had a frown upon his face. T'Chaka chuckled, before placing his hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a clap on the back.

"Leave it to my son to find out that his soulmate is none other than the Mistress of Death!" T'Chaka chuckled. "Come on Miss Romanoff, I believe my son has some words he'd like to say to his soulmate."

I pleaded to Natasha but she was pulled away from us. Then, a man had called out for everyone to find their seats as the meeting was about to begin. I was stuck, wondering if I should follow Natasha, but T'Challa answered that for me by grabbing my arm and pulling me gently away from the crowd. I followed him as he led me over to the tall windows on the side of the room and I tried to ignore the electricity that was passing between us.

He let go of my arm and I couldn't decide whether to feel disappointed or relieved he had let me go. He then placed his hands on the metal bar adjacent to the window and sighed, before turning to me, leaving one hand on the bar. The meeting then started, with a man speaking to the room, addressing the reason behind the meeting. I turned my face away from the group, watching as T'Challa tried to form a sentence.

"You know, when a gentleman wants to speak to a lady, they don't grab them like you just did and whisk them away, only to not talk or explain their actions." I hissed, trying to keep my voice calm and quiet.

"I am sorry for manhandling you like I did, but I think such conversations should be private as we will have much to talk about." He elaborated. His accent made his voice sound deep, and if I was honest, really sexy.

"We're soulmates, so what? It's not that much of a big deal." I grumbled.

"Not much of a big deal? On the contrary, Lady Potter, it is a big deal. I have been waiting for you for the last thirty-five years, ever since your words showed up my skin. You have been such a mystery to not only myself, but my parents. My mother often talked about the day that I would finally meet you. She can't be here unfortunately, she's back in Wakanda." T'Challa argued, his dark chocolate eyes boring into my emerald green. "Though, I do not think she will be expecting you."

"Oh I am sorry. I am sorry that I'm not a princess or merely some human. I supposed you're angry that your soulmate happens to be a magical being and British?" I barked.

"Quite the opposite…" He smirked. "I am merely thanking the Gods that I have such an exquisite beauty for a soulmate and that she is has passion, along with a fierceness to protect those she loves."

I blushed, looking down, shocked at his words. "Oh…I appreciate that. But let's not defer from the matter at hand. I came here, to this meeting to ask if you could keep the Magical community from the Accord. The World has only just find out that magic exists and it will take years for the muggles to accept us. And don't get me wrong, we are trying to educate those-"

"I understand your need to protect your community. I too, have the same need to protect my people. But magic, and all it possesses is something but a mystery. One I wish to solve. But if you are willing, perhaps you can teach me about your world, and I will do my best to protect the Magical Community from the World." He compromised. "I find myself agreeing with your words. The world is much too fragile to learn the full scope of the Magical community but I believe that those who are willing can learn if they wish too, like myself."

"Okay, so not how I was expecting this conversation to go…while I agree, I am just wondering what made you change your mind? Only moments ago, you were hell-bent on exposing the Avengers and the Magical community." I frowned, trying to make sense of his words.

"That was before my soulmate turned out to be a witch. And call me old fashioned, but it is in my will to protect the woman that I will one day call my wife." He explained.

"Wife? Woah, we haven't even had a first date yet and already we're talking marriage? Okay…we need…to slow…like, way down. Not that I don't want to be your wife and all…I just think we should do this right and get to know each, if you're willing." I stammered.

He smiled. "I understand. But I am glad that you're not saying no to the idea. But yes, I am willing."

I nodded. "Well, now that we have that sorted, we can sort out the other issues. Like the Accord. I am willing to sign it if it means that I can leave the Magical community out of it. But I can and will teach you our world. So I'm proposing that I sign the Accord, along with the other magical members of the Avengers – though they might take some convincing and I think I will need protection charms from the hexes I will get – but if it means that we cause less destruction and keep more muggles safe, I am willing. As well as teach you about our world, but only if you propose to keep the magical community out of the Accord."

"I accept your proposal. Like you said, the world has only just gotten used to the idea of magic and from what I know about your world, it is far more than just magic." He remarked. "I am sorry, but I am to understand that the term muggle means human?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's what we witches call those without magic. Those who were born in muggle families like Hermione Granger-Rogers are what they call muggleborns and I am a half-blood, meaning my mother was a muggleborn and my father was a Pureblood. Purebloods are those who came from families of magic."

"I see…" He paused, before tilting his head. "What do you mean they'll 'hex' you? I thought that this is what you all had agreed to."

"Yes and no. If I am being honest, the team is split, torn so to speak, about the Accord. One half of the team wants to sign if it means peace, but there are some that don't wish to sign because it means a loss of freedom. There have been quite a few arguments over the last few days ever since General Ross presented us with the Accord. It will not be easy to persuade them. I only agreed to sign because it means the magical community is protected but convincing the others will be a challenge." I informed him.

"I see…" He frowned. "Perhaps you should tell them about us. Tell them that I am your soulmate and that I can and will do anything to protect you, despite barely knowing you. Would that persuade them?"

"It might…Hermione already knows you're my soulmate so she might agree. She's known your name ever since I told her I had it embedded on my ankle." I muttered, thinking over his suggestion before realising what I had said.

"What do you mean you've had my name embedded on your ankle? Soulmarks are words, not names…" He whispered.

I gulped, before gently taking off my heel, and lifting up my ankle so that it rested on my knee. I gestured to T'Challa, showing him the words embedded on my ankle. It was awkward, considering I was standing and trying to balance but he touched my skin, tracing his fingers over the words, and his name. I then dropped my foot to the ground, putting it back in its shoe and straightening my suit. The meeting was still going on, and so far no one had noticed us talking away in our corner. T'Chaka had now began to speak, telling the crowd about the events in Lagos and Nigeria.

T'Challa was quiet, too quiet.

"Please say something. Anything…" I sighed, watching him. "If it helps, I have a reason, sort-of. I wish that I had a better reason than the one I'm about to tell you, but I don't. You see, for some twisted reason, I believe that I'm not entitled to a happy ending. I've done things, so many things that make me think that I will never have that happy future. Hence the hesitation to seek you out. Finding your soulmate means a happy ending, and you are mine."

"Why would you think that? We are all entitled happiness, no matter what we've done. I, too, have done bad things, but I had hope that one day I would meet you. You are not the only one that has done bad things." He argued.

I bit my lip. "You don't know my story, the things I've been through that makes me feel like I don't deserve a happy ending. I fought in a war all because some bloody mad wizard decided that I was his enemy. I've killed people, bad people who tried to kill me because of that war…and people have died because they thought I was their saviour."

My eyes began to tear, but I took a deep breath and continued, T'Challa staring at me. "Your words, your name was hope to me and it still is. I am sorry…truly for I could have been yours years ago, but you're a prince. What prince wants someone who killed magical beings to save her life?"

He looked at me, a strange expression on his face before he turned his face away. He then frowned, staring at the window and I looked in his direction to see the muggles on the busy street below. There were police officers pointing their guns at a van, and gesturing to muggles surrounding them to run. It seemed that there was something in the van making them panic, and I gasped, reaching inside my jacket for the Elder Wand. He nodded, before turning around, yelling to the muggles in the room.

"Everybody get down!" He screamed as we both ran towards them.

I waved the wand above me, casting a minimal damage spell, but just as I did, the room suddenly blew, with glass, fire and debris flying everywhere and I flew, before landing with a thud against a solid wall. The sky had then filled with black smoke, causing the room to fill with smoke, and so I waved the wand again, casting a wind spell, pushing the air away. The minimal damage spell had caused little damage to the room, but there was still debris and broken glass everywhere.

Muggles around me where just getting up, and I saw Natasha get up from her spot, and I gasped in relief. I then looked around the room, before running towards T'Challa, who was crawling towards his unconscious father. I gasped as I ran, dropping down to my knees as I reached T'Challa. T'Chaka was not in a good state, and I could tell that he was close to death. I then waved my wand again, touching the king as I began to cast a healing spell on him.

"What are you doing?" T'Challa growled, slapping my hand away.

"I have to heal him. I know a powerful healing spell that may work on him. He's dying, T'Challa…he needs my help." I explained. "Please, you have to let me try to help him."

He nodded, and I pointed my wand to the King, before closing my eyes and casting the healing spell. The spell could be cast wordless, and this allowed me to focus on healing the king. I could feel my magic shake as I made the spell grow more powerful as it healed T'Chaka. So far, the king showed no sign of waking up, but I knew the spell was working, as my magical core was shaking. I was getting weaker and tired by the minute but I stayed focused, healing the man that could possibly be my future father-in-law.

Suddenly, T'Chaka gasped for air, but didn't open his eyes. I gasped, collapsing back onto my bum and trying to calm myself down. Whether I was calming myself or feeling relieved, I don't know, but I didn't have a moment to catch a breath before suddenly someone was pulling me up and pulling away from T'Challa and his father. The prince stared at me as I was pulled away, and I turned to see that it was Natasha pulling me. I didn't look back, and allowed Natasha to lead me out.

"What the hell happened?" I muttered.

"I don't know…and I don't like not knowing."


	5. Music Of The Night- Phantom Of The Opera

**Hello All...Just another story, and I think I will be going to hell for this one...I have posted this as it's own story too, so people can read it...Without further ado, I present**

 **Music Of The Night –**

 **Plot –** Alexandra Potter and Hermione Granger were just not having the best week. After Hermione's breakup, and Alex's failed attempt at dating, they were both in the mood to watch movies and eat junk, but life had other plans. After a confrontation with a few deatheaters, they are both thrown back in time where they land in the middle of a rehearsal of the musical Phantom of the Opera. As they've both gone back time, the life they've adjusted to is different to the ones they now have to make. What's a couple of witches to do?

 **World –** Harry Potter/Real-Life/Phantom Of The Opera

 **Pairing –** FemHarry/Ramlin Karimloo aka the Phantom, Hermione Granger/Hadley Fraser aka Raoul

 **Face-claim for Alexandra Potter –** Katie McGrath

 **Author's Note –** Yeah…I've kind been on fix with musicals lately and I fell in love with Mr Karimloo after his performances in Les Mis and POTO. And I know he's happily married (You Go, my good man! Feel the Love!), but you're single in this and I'm truly sorry, but this idea popped up and couldn't stay away. So, if somehow this gets back to him or to any of his friends or his fans, uh…I am sorry…truly…

I own nothing but the story…it's a figment of my twisted imagination, which mean I will probably go to hell for writing this fanfic…but you know when you get an idea and it just taunts you until you do it…that's what has been happening here…I'm going to hell for writing this…Also, the timeline has moved a bit (a lot actually), bringing the Hogwarts battle further into the future, instead of it being set in 1998, it's set in 2098, and the current year is 2111 (I know…but it goes with the story).

* * *

 **Music of the Night Part 1/4**

 **Hermione's POV**

I rolled my eyes again for the millionth time as the actors on screen spoke about their love for the dark and gothic musical, The Phantom of the Opera. To be honest, I hadn't planned on watching the video of the 2011 25th Anniversary concert show, but given that a friend had recommended it and that I also had nothing else to do, considering I had the next few days free from my job as an Unspeakable thanks to last mission in Edenborough with Alex. And so, I earned a few days off and considering what had happened in the last few days, I so needed the break. Though, it had been years since that show, more like 100 years, more like but it was considered a classic, even though the actors in it were long gone.

I sighed as I thought about my former long-time fiancée Ronald Weasley and cursed under my breath for event thinking about him. He had, after all these years, found his soulmate, even though we had made a life for ourselves together. As soon as Ron met his soulmate, a young woman from New America of all bloody countries, he had left without so much of a goodbye and moved on with her. His soulmate, like him, was a witch from New America, born and bred in Old Texas and part of a Pure-Blood family, which made Molly Weasley very happy. Not that Molly didn't love me, or Alex too, but I think she knew it was only a matter of time before her son would find his true soulmate, and thus was excited about the match. The only person, who like her, was pissed at Ron abandoning me, was Alex Potter, best friend and fellow Unspeakable and Ron's brother George Weasley. They had both offered to throw Ron in the Dungeons at the Potter Manner for revenge but I scolded at them, turning down the offer, though if I was honest, it was tempting.

I breathed, trying to not shed any more tears about my former fiancée. For years, the words on his wrist had haunted me more than my own words that were written on my thigh. The words, ' _Madam, I don't think a stick is going to do much damage to someone of his size, so unless you have a better idea, I suggest you stand back before you harm someone or god forbid, harm yourself!_ ' were a dull grey, which had led me to believe that my soulmate was either dead or just didn't exist. Whatever reason that was keeping my soulmate from me, I did not know, but at the present moment, really, I couldn't care less anymore.

That was another thing I had in common with Alex, as her words, ' _We are not here to hurt you ma'am, though I can't say the same for you, given that the both of you managed to appear out of thin air, along with the figures in black_ ' were the same dull grey as mine and was written on her arm like an elegant written tattoo, with strange Iranian markings wrapped around it. Like myself, Alex had given up on ever finding her soulmate, and had settled on going on dates with those that had yet to meet their soulmates, as the colour of their marks were a vibrant white, which meant their soulmates were yet to be born. Poor Dean Thomas was one of them, but with the help of an anti-aging potion, he remained young, forever twenty-five, unlike Alex and myself, who were both well on our way to thirty-one.

It was strange, the custom of soulmarks, as mostly everyone had one. It was one of the things that the magical community had in common with the muggles, as muggles too had soulmarks bared on their skin. For centuries, soulmarks gave people hope that one day they would find love or find the one person they would spend the rest of their lives with. Those who didn't have words, had a brand, which meant their soulmate was of a magical kind, a species. I bet it was shock for those people to find that their soulmate was a centaur or a vampire or a Norse god, like Ginny – no sorry, Lady Ginevra, who had married an Asgardian by the name of Loki.

The lead actors on the large screen before had started singing some melody about some angel of music and I frowned as the three actors' singing overlapped on top of one another. I muttered to myself as to why I was watching this bloody ridiculous musical in the first place, but it came recommended by a muggle fanatic friend and fellow Unspeakable Hannah Abbott. She had been going through a bit of a musical stage ever since she went back to the year of 2017 in New York on her last mission.

Both Alex's and my job as an Unspeakable was strange, as we could be allowed to go back in time, and travel through time. Time-Turners had advanced over the years, allowing witches and wizards to go back further in time. All we had to do was wear a Time-Turner necklace, imagine the place of where we were heading and go back in time. There was more to it, but that was the gist of it. My necklace was currently resting on the coffee table in front me, it's gold chain glistening underneath the light.

Magic had advanced through the many years, and while the magical community was still kept to themselves, the world knew about the magical saviours that protected the world from dangers. The last war that the world had, was against Lord Voldemort, a mad wizard that was hell bent on killing Alex and controlling the world with magic. But Alex had defeated him, and the world was at peace. The magical community had been protecting the world since they first came out of hiding in the year 2011. Apparently two witches from a well-known family had been exposed to muggles and the muggles had done everything in their power to help them, which had shown the magical community a new side to the muggles. The only one who ever knew the true story was Albus Dumbledore himself, and he would always tell both Alex and I the story of the brave witches who saved the muggles from some bad wizards who had started a war and how the muggles protected them.

Dumbledore never did elaborate on just exactly who the mystery witches were, only that they had they shaped the community and encouraged the magical community to come out of hiding after so many years of being a secret society. And believe me, I had spent hours poring over old articles and any stories and searched through countless of articles and internet resources to find the mystery witches, but no such luck. It was like they were ghosts, a story of hope to tell the kids to help inspire them to reach for their dreams.

Many changes had happened throughout history since the first Wizarding War, and that was technology. Gone were the days of massive mobiles and magic interfering with technology. These days, it seemed many gadgets had been made with the help of magic, including cars that could fly, no-touch gadgets that could be commanded by just your voice, and artificial intelligences that were install in the home to help those who need the help. There wasn't much need to learn magic these days, but I still felt like I did, and so did Alex, among many others. I guess, both Alex and I had always felt that we were born out of time, as in my 31 years, I had never really felt liked I belonged, and I knew Alex felt the same.

I then shook my head of depressing thoughts and focused on the video before me. The actors were now joking around, playing with costumes. I smiled, as their laughter reminded me of good times with both Alex and Ron, our days at Hogwarts. Suddenly, I felt something shift, and I knew it was the wards that both Alex and I had placed around the Potter Manor. I got up from my seat on the leather couch and walked towards the window in front of me. Standing outside in the house, was a figure of an elderly woman. I tilted my head, wondering how an old woman managed to get on the Manor, as it had older wards placed on it but kept staring at her.

She looked familiar, as if I had met her before or seen her somewhere. Though it was dark and I only had the bright light of the full moon shining down, she did look familiar. I shook my head, searching for the outside light switch and I found it, turning it on, only to see nothing there, and the woman was gone.

"Uh…that was strange…"

A loud crack echoed in the room and I turned to see a tired Alex looking annoyed in the middle of the room. She had a scowl on her face and I knew that her night had not gone well. She sighed, collapsing onto the leather couch and frowned at the sight before her. She then turned her head towards me and raised her eyebrow.

"You're watching the Phantom of the Opera why?" She asked.

"Hannah got me into it. She says it's the best version of the musical she's ever seen and you know me, always watching old movies." I shrugged, forgetting the old woman and joining Alex on the couch.

"Well, this is like a hundred years old at the least and there has been countless remakes of the musical since then. Trust me, I would know…Aunt Petunia had a thing for musicals. Apparently our family is descended from Andrew Lloyd Webber, the creator of the musical, though I think she was lying when she said that." Alex muttered, reaching down to pull off her black stilettos and leant back into the couch, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Why are you watching the behind the scenes? Why not the movie?"

"You know me…I like to watch the documentary part before the film so that it's more authentic. Though in this case, if that actor who plays Raoul keeps saying how much he loves working with the other actors, so help me merlin I will hex him." I uttered, lifting up my legs and placing them on top of the coffee table.

Alex scoffed. "Same with the actor who just loves playing Phantom. You do know that there are other versions right? I did mention that?"

"I know, but Hannah said that out of all the versions ever made, this one was the best one. And she kept saying that I needed to watch it and that it would 'change my life' or so she says. She was so intent in her task to make me watch it." I remarked. "And she just came back from a mission in 2017, so she would know, I should think."

"Why was she in 2017? By then the world knew about magic. If I was her, I would be going back further than 2017 to find out who our mystery duo of witches was. You know, the only reason why the muggles haven made a film about how magic came into their lives is because they too haven't the foggiest idea who the witches were. It's like they're a myth, but, the only thing is, they weren't." Alex pointed out.

Hannah's mission for the last few weeks had been to discover the mystery duo of witches that started it all. The only things we knew was what Dumbledore had told us, and various accounts from witches and wizards and muggles passed. It seemed that after the after their war, they had ceased to exist from society, either taking up fake names or marrying into the muggle society, and never used magic again. Though Dumbledore always knew who they were, and just where they were, even if he never told. I had strange feeling that he knew more than he was letting on, as he often spoke about how Alex's and my destiny were entwined and that together we would accomplish great things. And what's more, I don't think he was talking about defeating Voldemort.

Then suddenly, that pull was there again, only stronger than before. There was threat on the Potter Manor, and it wasn't an old woman, but something more sinister as the dark magic ward had also been affected.

"Deatheaters…" Alex murmured and I knew she could feel that same pull in her stomach. She stepped in front of me, the Elder wand in her hand as she was now Mistress of Death and not Alex Potter and walked towards the window. She wore a dark maroon lace off-the-shoulder knee-length dress that clung to her skin, and her raven coloured hair was in a lopsided pony-tail. I, on the other hand, wore just a pair of navy blue jeans, an oversize red sweater and fluffy cat slippers were on my feet. My normally bushy but now tamed hair had been forced into a bun earlier in the day, but it was starting to spring out and loosen.

Suddenly, the windows burst, the glass breaking into thousands of sharp pieces and I gasped as I dropped to the floor, the glass cutting me. Alex ducked, her wand raised, and I saw a flash of red light, followed by the arrival of black smoke and I knew that there was more than one deatheater that was attacking us. She retaliated by chanting a wordless blasting spell back at them, the cement wall that held the windows blowing in their faces. I pulled myself up, sitting back on my knees, and started to cast wordless stunning spells at the black smoke, hoping to bring them down. During my years of training, I was well taught in both wordless and wandless spells, as was Alex, and so bring down deatheaters was an easy job.

"Why are they here? How did they get pass the wards?" I shouted.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, but when I found out, they will get what's coming to them that's for sure!" Alex yelled, waving her wand, casting various stunning, blasting and knocking out spells in different directions. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and was now whipping back and forth as she moved her head around.

I stood up, watching as she fought the deatheaters, and I could see more coming in. By my estimate, there was about seven already in the house, and at least a few dozen more headed our way. I knew I had to get us out of there, as once the others had arrived, it would be harder to take them down. I then saw the screen, which was now frozen, showing the actors in the middle of another rehearsal when I am suddenly hit with an idea. Reaching around to the coffee table, I grabbed the Time-Turner necklace, spinning it backwards as many years as I can, and grabbed Alex by the arm. She jumped at my gesture, before looking down at what I was doing. With one last glance at the screen, I waved my wand and I watched as the house began to spiral, the wind blowing around us. Some of the deatheaters had stopped moving, standing in front of us with wands raised, but the house continued to spiral, creating a vortex of sorts and I held on tightly to Alex as the winds grew stronger and the vortex got bigger. My hair had come out of its bun, and was now violently hitting my face, but I held on. Suddenly, we were both push into the vortex, and I screamed as I felt the pull of the time-turner working to take us back in time.

After what seemed like hours, but only seconds, I felt myself falling, crashing through before I hit the cold solid wooden ground with a thud. I groaned, only to grunt as I felt Alex land on top of me. I turned my head to the side, and my eyes widen when I realised that we were not in Potter Manor anymore, but a large rehearsal room of some sort, and that we were not alone.

Alex rolled off me, landing on her stomach, and groaning, I sat up, sitting on the back of my legs. Alex did the same, and she looked around the room. I then gasped, as faces appeared in my sight and I blinked, trying to get a hold of my surroundings. In my hand, was the broken Time-Turner necklace and I groaned as that was our only way home. Suddenly, a sharp pain could be felt upon my thigh, where my soulmark was and I frowned, wondering why it had burned. Alex hissed, and I glanced at her, watching as her soulmark began to change from its dull grey to a vibrant black. I then heard another hiss and saw that a man, who was wearing a strange white mask that was covering his face, hiss and touch his left forearm. There was another grunt of pain, and I saw another man, this time with light brown blondish hair, rub his stomach and lifted up his shirt, with a red-headed woman approaching the men, a frown upon her face. It then dawned on me that I had sent both Alex and I back in time to the rehearsal of the musical I had yet to watch. I then turned away and looked at Alex.

"Why is my soulmark appearing now?" Her voice quiet, so that only I would hear. "And why the bloody hell did you bring us in the middle of Phantom of the bloody Opera?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just saw the image and my brain must have sent us here." To be honest, I had no clue why or how I had managed to have us end up in the rehearsal room or the musical, surrounded by what looked like an orchestra, its conductor and the three actors I had seen earlier.

"Well, can't you send us back now?" Alex hissed.

"No…the necklace broke…we're stuck here, for now…" I explained. She breathed deeply and bowed her head in defeat.

The red-head then turned to me, making eye contact and I tilted my head, as she looked familiar. Not because of the fact that I had only just saw her moments ago on the screen at the Potter Manor, but her face was familiar, like I had met her before in my life. By now, almost everyone in the room was staring at us. It must have been a sight, with two witches crouching on the ground, surrounded by muggles. Given the state of paper on floor, chairs and musical stands scattered on the ground and muggles staring at us with a little fear in their eyes, it must have been a sight to witness us flying in. The man that was standing next to the red-head, lowered his shirt, and looked to me. He frowned, his blue green eyes boring into my own and I couldn't help but notice his attractiveness. I was then pulled out of my trance as I felt Alex grab my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled through clenched teeth. "Did you have to grab me that hard?"

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned her head to me. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to be informed about the unconscious pair of deatheaters that are currently in our presence."

"Deatheaters? Here?" I overheard the red-head woman mutter. She caught my glance and shook her head. But I turned away, looking to where Alex was gesturing. True to her word, dressed in black, where two large unconscious men that were on the ground, a few feet in front of us, and the actors behind them. I immediately recognised them as the Lestrange Brothers and I knew then just why we were attacked at the Manor.

Alex stood up, raising her wand as she stood up, walking slowly and I cursed at under my breath at her posture, as she really did look frightening, as her dress was teared, her hair everywhere and barefooted. The muggles that were holding instruments gasped as she moved, and the actors stepped back slowly. The man with the mask held up his hands, not noticing that she wasn't looking at him.

" _We are not here to hurt you ma'am, though I can't say the same for you, given that the both of you managed to appear out of thin air, along with the figures in black._ So, if you don't mind, hand me that stick, we can find out if we can get some help for you and your friends. After all it's not every day people appear out of thin air." The man with the mask spoke, his accented voice deep and assuring.

I stood up as Alex froze in her spot, finally looking up.

"Oh fuck..." I muttered, walking to Alex.

She looked shocked at the man, her mouth opening and closing before trying to figure out what to say next. She turned to me and I gave her look, before turning back to the man.

" _I can assure you sir, that these men are no friends of ours, considering they just tried to kill us only moments ago and trust me, these men are very, very bad men and_ _can kill you with so much of a blink of an eye_. If anything, we are to save you, not harm you. Don't worry, you and your friends won't get hurt…well, maybe a little if it turns into a battle…which it won't…" She tried to assure him. He then gasped, tilting his head back and Alex turned to me before back to him.

The woman laughed in shock. "Oh Ramin, she said your words…Do you know what that means?"

The man nodded to his friend, before turning to the muggles behind them. "Ladies and gentlemen, if we could just have the room to ourselves for a moment, that would be kind of you. Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this situation as soon as we can. So until then, let's all have a break."

The muggles seemed confused, as did the rest of us, but some of them just nodded and slowly but surely, they left the room. All up, there was around thirty muggles of different ages leaving the room, and giving us strange looks as they did, and leaving just the man, the woman and their blue-green eyed friend. I then realised that when it came time to remove the memories, I would have to remove all, except the man that was apparently Alex's soulmate. It was strange that going back in time seem to have made the words appear, and that our soulmates were in this time, as my words had burned just like Alex's did.

A noise made me break from my thoughts and I saw it was the man, laughing quietly to himself, before lifting his hands up to remove the white mask on his face, and revealing a gruesome sight underneath. His face was deformed, with a large gaping hole in his head, hardly any hair on his head and a blood lip. Alex frowned, before shaking her head.

"You have seen worse things than a disfigured face…get a bloody hold of yourself." She uttered loudly under her breath, before freezing as she realised everyone could hear her. "Oh Shit stuff-it-all-to-bloody-Merlin…I had just had to bloody open my mouth."

The man, who the woman had called Ramin, chuckled. "It's make-up. It's not real, though I appreciate the honesty."

"Meh, like I said, I have seen worse things than a disfigured face…if anything, that face is like sunshine and rainbows compared to what I see regularly in my line of work." Alex shrugged, before groaning. "Sunshine and fucking rainbows? Could I be more bloody spastic?"

Ramin smiled, stepping forwards, walking around the unconscious deatheaters warily, walking to Alex. "Its okay…Your line of work? Exactly what is that you do? Apart from appear out of thin air and talk about bad men."

"Well…the thing about that is…how we tell you this?" Alex stammered. "Oh you know what? Stuff it. We are two time-travelling witches from the year 2111 and we've just been through a duel with a number of deatheaters, aka the men in black you see here and that's all I've got."

"Remember the Statue of Secrecy. We're not in our time now. We're in the past." I remind her.

"Uh, considering that they have just witnessed us coming through a vortex of all bloody things, I think the Statue can give us a break on this, don't you think? And apparently, this man is my soulmate…so stuff the Statue…though, I haven't a bloody clue what it is we do now." Alex ranted, turning her head sideways before turning back to Ramin.

"A time travelling witch? Madam, I have seen many weird things in my life, but even that's a bit extreme." He protested.

"Well, believe us sir, for it's the only explanation that we can give at this present time." Alex muttered, before looking behind Ramin. "You know, you seem to be taking this a lot calmer than most. Usually one someone appears out of thin air, people either are frightened or don't believe us like this man. Why haven't you reacted?"

She seemed to be talking to the red-head woman, and I saw the woman in question squirm in her spot.

"I'd rather not say…though I believe your story." She said, walking towards us. The blue-green eyed man frowned.

"Uh, you do?" He questioned. He was handsome, for sure, and seemed to have a manner that screamed English. He was tall, though not to tall, and broad, but not to muscled.

"Yes, I do…what other explanation can you give the events that have happened Hadley. First the room shook, then wind everywhere and burst of bright light before suddenly, two women and two men appeared out of thin air. How else would you explain it?" The woman argued.

"That we all had way too much to drink last night and that the hangover we've all got is playing mind tricks on us?" The man, Hadley, retorted, approaching us.

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Really? Hadley think about it, do you really think hungover brains would have the gall to dream this up?"

Hadley seemed stumped for a moment, before suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of large arms dressed in black. Things happened quickly after that, with Alex grabbing Ramin and pulling him behind her, and I did the same with the woman, before raising my wand at Rodolphus Lestrange. His brother, Rabastan, stood next to him, his wand raised at Alex.

"Well well, Potter. Ain't this a sorry sight? And here thought you were destined to be alone. After all, you deserve it, after what you did." Rabastan sneered.

"After what I did? Gonna have to elaborate on that one for I have done many things." Alex snapped. "Including bringing down Voldemort."

"You dare say his name? In our presence?" Rabastan snarled, before waving his wand, preparing to cast.

I raised my wand, but was distracted as Hadley cried out.

" _Madam, I don't think a stick is going to do much damage to someone of his size, so unless you have a better idea, I suggest you stand back before you harm someone or god forbid, harm yourself!_ Fight if you have to!"

He had said my words, the words that were branded on me and I was shocked, as I didn't expect that. Suddenly, a stunning spell hit me, and I was out like a light, the blackness taking over.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

Hermione had been hit by a stunning spell, which made me confused as this wasn't the usual spell that Rabastan Lestrange would use on people. But I didn't have time to think, as I watched Hermione fall, collapsing to the ground next to me. The woman behind me gasped, dropping to the floor and I felt an hand grasped my arm and I knew it was Ramin, the man that was, well is my soulmate, but I didn't turn back. I released my arm gently from his grip and raised my wand, throwing spell after spell at Rabastan, who kept blocking it. His brother, who had the other actor in his grip, suddenly let go of the actor and started to help his brother.

I blocked their spells easily, and managed to keep their focus on me, and not the muggles. I then casted a silent injure spell at Rodolphus and he dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. I was about to cast the spell again, but Rabastan put up a tempory shield and raced to his brother.

"ENOUGH!" Rabastan shouted, grabbing his brother's arm. "You may have won today, but mark my words Potter, you will soon meet the same sticky end as your parents once did. We may be in the past, but we now hold a power. You will regret this, and your past actions. Its war once again between us. Only this time, we will not stop until you and your friends are dead."

Suddenly, before I could bring down the shield, he disapparated, the loud CRACK filling the room and I cursed under my breath, before remembering Hermione. I turned around, and saw the woman was holding Hermione's head in her lap and that the man named Hadley was leaning down next to the woman. Ramin, on the other hand, approached me.

"Are you alright? I am sorry that I didn't believe you before, but after that display, there really cannot be no explanation." He muttered, his hands moving as if he wanted to touch me again but didn't. Before, when he had grabbed my arm and I had grabbed his to pull him behind me, the spark of electricity went through us.

"I am fine." I assured him, before getting down on my knees, and grabbing onto Hermione's arm. "But now we need to go. I don't know what Rabastan will do, but we need to leave. It's the only way to keep you safe. If we go, he won't hurt even think about you. He'll be hell bent on trying to find us."

Ramin got down on his knees, grabbing onto my shoulder. "You can't go…I've just found you and now you're going? I've waited for years, wondering why my words were grey and as soon as you came into my world, they turn black. I cannot let you do this…please there must be a way to help."

"Surely there is some way we can help?" The woman asked.

I had heard her, but my eyes were staring into the chestnut brown eyes of my soulmate, his gaze boring into me. He truly was enchanting, with dark black hair and chiselled jawline. But I shook my head, brushing his shoulder off me as I gripped Hermione tighter. The other man, Hadley seemed to watching intensely.

"I don't even know your name…except the last name must be Potter." Ramin whispered.

"Alexandra Potter…That's my name…I am sorry…" I whispered, before the pull of apparation fill me and with Hermione in tow, we left.

We landed with a crack on a rooftop of sorts, and I realised that I had apparated to downtown London. Laying Hermione gently down on the ground, I stood up, walking towards the stone barrier on the roof. I recognised the roof as it was the roof of the Royal Albert Theatre. And given to where we were moments ago, we didn't get far.

I didn't know if I was glad that I was still in England or not, even though I was nearly a hundred years in the past. It wasn't that we were stuck in the past that worried me. Given our jobs as Unspeakables, both Hermione and I had been taught to adapt any time period and I thanked my lucky stars that my charm bracelet was still on my wrist, as one of the charms was a trunk that had been shrunken and was filled with many items just in case I needed it. At least we were right for clothes and money, but no, the thing that worried me was that now, we had two loose deatheaters and they wanted revenge. And we were all in a time where magic had yet to be exposed.

I sighed, thinking about the events of the day, and how my day earlier had started with just a bad date. Now, I was in a new time, a past time and I had found my soulmate.

Now what do I do?


	6. Music Of The Night Part 2 of 5

**Hello! And so, part 2 of 4 in Music Of The Night**

 **Again I own nothing but the story**

 **And I am currently writing those chapters and requests now. I just wanted to finish this and get this out and never think about it again (its my guilty pleasure). And so, after this story is finish, I will get back to the others.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Music of the Night**

 **Part 2 of 4**

 **Chapter Two –**

 **Alex's POV**

" _Rennervate_ …"

I stood back, watching as Hermione slowly became conscious again and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay, safe and hadn't been harmed. I then turned around, watching the city in front of me, the sun showing me that it was afternoon. I hadn't moved us from the spot on the rooftop, as just below me, probably standing in the same rehearsal room we had just been in moments ago, was the man that was destined to be with me. I walked to the edge, placing my hands upon the stone barrier, and saw people below me walking around like ants.

The Royal Albert Hall was of circular shape, almost like an arch. Its grand size was made from red brick and stone, and where Hermione and I were, was just below the glass arch that stood on top of the hall. People wouldn't be able to see us, but I could see them, given that we were high enough and out of sight. Then emerging from the back stage doors below me, was a man dressed in a white shirt, speaking to another man, with a woman following them. I immediately recognised them, as it was only moments ago we had saw them. They seemed to be in heated discussion, and I gasped as the man in the white shirt turned around, and I saw that it was Ramin, and the other man was Hadley. I still had yet to learn of the woman's name, but who knew when that would happen.

Thinking of the events of the day, the woman was more accepting of our tale than my own soulmate was. It was like she had seen strange or weird occurrences before. I then made the assumption that either she knew about magic, or a witch herself. But the woman looked familiar, as if I had seen her before somewhere but couldn't quite place her face. Maybe it was that she reminded me of someone…Yes, maybe that was it.

I could tell that the conversation between Ramin and the woman was heated, as if she was trying to calm him. He seemed anxious, and I felt guilty, leaving him the way I did. But honestly, what was fate thinking, making my soulmate someone from the past? And why now? Why not when I had done trips to the past before? This wasn't my first time time-travelling. I had travelled to the past before, plenty of times, so why did fate decide now was the time for me to meet the person I was apparently meant to be with.

I then frowned, as Hadley was trying to calm Ramin. Realisation then dawned on me that I was not the only one that had found their soulmate. Just before Hermione passed out, I had heard Hadley say the words that were so familiar and I realised that they were the words that were inked upon Hermione's thigh, which could only mean that she too had felt her words come to life.

"So…that man that is talking to your soulmate is supposedly my soulmate..." A voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Hermione, watching the scene below, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just realised that…he said your words…" I murmured.

She nodded as she stepped forwards. "Yeah…it's not every day you meet your soulmate in the midst of a duel and in the past of all places! Aren't we just so lucky?"

"How are you feeling?" I placed my hand on her arm, rubbing it. "Stupid question I know, but he, that is Rabastan, could have done something worse. You're feeling okay?"

"It is not the stunning spell I'm shocked over, nor that we have two deatheaters on the loose in the past. If anything, I'm more shocked over the fact that fate has decided that now would be the best time to meet the love of my life. And what's worse, he'll never know…"

She stared at the scene below, and I couldn't help but frown.

"What? What do you mean he doesn't know? You didn't say anything back to him?"

She shook her head. "No…I was kinda hit by a stunning spell. That tends to stop you from saying anything…"

"But, now all you have to do is tell him, because what if he isn't? And what if he is? You at least owe it to yourself to try and find out." I protested.

"I know, but Alex, we cannot stay here. We cannot stay in the past. Our lives are back in 2111. We have family there. Friends, people who need us." Hermione reminded me.

"Hermione, the only family I have and need is right here now, with me. You are my family. I mean, we even did that weird blood bonding spell after we got notoriously smashed on the firewhiskey and I was hell bent on making you my sister. And I know that George is part of our family, but after what went down with Ron, the rest of the Weasleys apart from Bill, Ginny, George and Arthur shunned us out. Bill and Fleur now have, well will have their own lives in Alaska, running that wolf sanctuary, Ginny is, no, soon to be with her godly husband in Asgard, and both George and Arthur will understand. If we wanted to, we can stay…we at least owe it to ourselves…" I tried to reason with her, but I sighed. "No…I suppose you're right…we can't stay here. But we do have a problem, well multiple problems on our hands, but problems none-the-less. We have two deatheaters who know the future, running loose in the past London, magic hasn't been exposed and we have no way of getting home. Unless you know how to fix a broken Time-Turner. I don't think the Time-Turners made in this time have the ability, let alone the capacity to take us back."

"There might be a way. Maybe I can persuade the current Minister for Magic, get him to listen to our story, he might help. Or maybe we can try and track down someone from Hogwarts! Albus Dumbloedore might be able to help us, though he'd be young now, but he could try and help, maybe..." Hermione suggested.

"And if he doesn't? If he decides you're crazy and throws you into St. Mungos? Not that I'd see Albus doing that but we are not in our time and he doesn't know us…what if he doesn't believe us?" I questioned.

"Well, it's a risk we'll have to take. And if it doesn't work out, then we stay here, and we protect the muggles here. The Lestrange Brothers may have left, but no doubt they will come back. They know that your soulmate is here, and what better to hurt you then to kill the one you're meant to be with?" Hermione pointed out.

I didn't think of that. In the midst of everything that had happened, I did not think about just what exactly Rabastan may do now that he knew that there was a muggle who was my soulmate.

"So what now?"

"Now, we find a place to lay low for the night. It's afternoon, so soon it will be dark. We will deal with our situation tomorrow…well I will try to come up with some plan. Now, we will just stand guard somewhere here out of sight and wait for the Lestrange Brothers to show. No doubt they will…"

I nodded, agreeing with her while keeping my eyes on the scene below. Now, Ramin had stopped, leaning against the brick wall, the woman beside him. A pang of jealousy went through me and I gave myself a mental slap. Hadley stood near them, his arms crossed across his chest – a position that Hermione herself was in.

"That woman, she looks so familiar. I've seen her somewhere before; I am sure of it. Her face…the way she spoke…it's like we've met her before, in the future, but I can't place it. And she knows, or she seems to know about magic. I overheard her say something about deatheaters and I wondered how she could possibly know." Hermione informed me.

"I agree…maybe she knows. She knows about magic, but doesn't practice it or could be squib or she has family that is of magic." I suggested.

"Well…there is only one way to find out. But first, we need to change into something more professional…or comfortable. I can't keep running in fuzzy cat slippers."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Getting off the rooftop was easy. Finding the dressing rooms undetected was another thing, but thanks to a silencing spell and the Cloak, we managed. The Hall was a large place, filled with many rooms and stairs that kept leading us nowhere. After a quick Point Me spell, we had managed to make to rehearsal rooms, as we figured that the dressing rooms would be nearby. It was terribly busy though, as there were many muggles running around, in different costumes, or talking about different things for the play. I realised that it must be a big deal if there were that many people still in the theatre after hours, still doing rehearsals. Hermione then proceeded to remind me that it was the 25th anniversary of the show, and it had yet to happen. Judging by the dates, it seemed that we had arrived just a few days before the expected show was to happen, and that there were last minute dress rehearsals happening to make everything perfect.

Passing the muggles, we found the dressing rooms. Costumes were hung on mannequins, props were scattered about, either drying or needed to be painted, but it made it easy to manoeuvre through it all as we made it to the dressing rooms. We had figured that the woman would be in her own dressing room, as we had watched the trio walk back into the Hall after their talk. This had then given us time to change, dressing into something more suitable. After we both gave ourselves a refresher spell and clean spell, Hermione had changed into her more professional Unspeakable gear, wearing a beige pencil skirt, a multi-coloured printed blouse and a beige jacket. Her wand was tucked in the harness strapped to her arm, which made it easy to access. She wore sandals, as she didn't like to wear heels unless she was dressing up. But as we were only meeting the woman and supposed to be staying low, she opted to wear something that was professional but comfortable.

I on the other hand, had change from the tattered dress I wore into a pair of long black jeans, black leather heeled boots, a white singlet lace blouse and my trusty black leather jacket. Hermione had called my outfit my biker's outfit, which was fitting as I often wore it when I rode my godfather's flying motorcycle. But I had wanted to feel comfortable, and at ease, and so wore an outfit that I often would wear. The elder wand was tucked inside my left boot, and my trunk was back into a charm on my bracelet. Hermione too was glad that I had been wearing the bracelet, and she was also glad that I had some of her clothes in there with me, among other things, like the invisibility cloak, which was very handy.

After making sure that the cloak covered both of us, we had headed towards the dressing rooms. However, when we got there, it was a mad house. Muggles running everywhere dressed in green and red costumes, or in suits. It was mayhem and I didn't have any idea of how we were going to find the woman.

"How exactly are we going to find her?" I asked, my arms holding up the cloak. "It's not like we know who exactly she is."

"Well, we'll just stand here and wait for her to show up. She's bound to come by soon, considering this is the main dressing room." Hermione replied.

I gave her a look. "Really? That's the best idea you have?"

She rolled her eyes but then frowned. "Don't panic, but your soulmate is about to walk pass you, along with the woman. Judging by his costume, and the fact that he wore a mask when we first encountered him, I think he plays the Phantom. I know that the woman plays Christine and the man who is my soulmate plays Raoul. But they're headed our way."

I turned my head to the side, and true to her word, Ramin was dressed in black suit of sorts, with the same mask he had on and was holding some sort of black coat. The man next to him, Hadley, was dressed in similar suit, but black and gold, and there was the woman, dressed in the red and green costume that some of the other muggle women were wearing.

Both Ramin and Hadley were headed our way, and I pulled Hermione back towards the wall of the hallway we were in, which was a little difficult as there was a coat rack of costumes in between the wall and us. Ramin was close, and then he walked past me, but then stopped right in front. I knew he couldn't see me, or even hear my breathing but it was like he sensed that I was there, because he turned his head, his face frowning. He then sighed, gripping the cloak he held and kept on walking. Hadley followed after him, his head moving sideways, confused but shrugged.

"Sierra, you coming?" He called out. Ramin too had stopped, turning to her.

In the midst of seeing the men, we had not seen the woman, whose name we now found out was Sierra, had stopped in front of us. She nodded, and gave Hadley a smile.

"You guys go ahead! I just need to attend to something. I won't be long!" She assured him. The men both nodded and kept walking. She then lowered her head, turning to us. "I know you are both there…you may have some sort of ability to be invisible but I can sense when there is magic nearby. I am after all, of magic too, but of a different kind."

"Lady Sierra!" Hermione gasped, removing the cloak. I gasped at the gesture, as I didn't want anyone to see us, but by now it was just us, and Sierra in the hallway. I then frowned, turning to her. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Sierra on the other hand, smiled at us, but then she grabbed my left hand, and I grabbed onto Hermione's arm and followed Sierra. She had lead us into one of the many dressing rooms in the hallway, and I could tell that it was hers, given the photos upon the mirror of her in costumes, and the fact that her name was branded on the door as we walked in. She let go of my hand, and I let go of Hermione, who was still in shock.

Hermione turned to me, before turning to Sierra, as if she was trying to tell me something. I frowned, wondering what she was on about.

Hermione scoffed. "Lady Sierra! Thor's wife? You know, the current Queen of Asgard? Thor? As in Loki's adopted brother or something? We met her at Ginny's wedding? Remember how she was all like, 'your destiny awaits you…I cannot wait till we are joined as friends again' or something or another and we thought she was a bit funny? Oh, sorry milady…"

"No, don't be. Though I am glad that I will one day finally meet my soulmate. Though he better hurry up. I have his words, but have yet to hear him say them." Sierra waved off Hermione's apology.

"Oh, now I remember…Wait, you know who your soulmate is?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sort of…I do not know what he looks like or what he is, but his name I have known since I was born, well, when I was younger. After all, my soulmark is in gold, and bears his name. Though I have yet to meet him. He saves my life, apparently."

She turned around, and lifted up her hair. At first glance I thought her hair was red, but it was a more reddish brown colour. But she lifted up her hair, and just below her shoulder blade, and not yet covered by the corset she was wearing, the words, ' _Milady, I am Thor, and am here to assist you to safety for it is not safe here on the street, with the Chitauri flying about_ ' embedded on her skin in gold italics, wrapped around what looked like a lightning bolt on a hammer.

I remembered the Chitauri, the alien race that came to Earth in 2012, not long after magic was exposed. Before Loki became a redeemed man and married Ginny, he had tried to take over the world, using an army called the Chitauri, and because magic had been exposed, the Chitauri had no such luck in taking over the world. It was then revealed that Loki was under mind control, and for the last century, had been trying to make amends with Earth, under the watchful eye of his brother Thor, God of Lightning and of course, Ginny, his wife. Boy was that a shock when we found out that Loki was her soulmate, but like Sierra, Ginny's words was embedded on her skin and it was the colour green, with ice blue. It was unique, and strange. But then again, anything Ginny ever did was strange.

"Well, you won't have long. Though I probably shouldn't say much. Anything we say may affect the future." I mumbled.

"Given that you have now found your soulmate, I am guessing that the future has already been changed. Unless, you were always meant to come back into the past. Fate is strange, and I should know, for I am a Seer…part of one of the many abilities I have given that I'm a fairy. But fate has a way of working mysteriously. Everyone has a destiny, or a fate that leads them to somewhere they are meant to be. I mean, take me for example. I'm a Seer, and yet I only know my soulmate's name. You know more about him than I do at this point." Sierra pointed out.

After getting over the fact that I was standing in front of a fairy, one of the most prestige and talented of all the magical creatures, I thought over her words, and I realised that she was right. Since we had gone back time, exposed ourselves to muggles and not only that, brought back two of 2111 Magical World's most wanted deatheaters, the future had already changed. Not only that, finding your soulmate in the year 2011, meant that both Hermione's and my future already changed. And also, if we somehow were to go back, the future could have already changed, and we wouldn't know exactly what.

"I hate to say this Hermione, but she's right. Forget about going to the ministry or even Hogwarts and asking for them help. We're stuck here, because we don't have a Time-turner and even if we were to get our hands on one, they haven't been adapted to suit the amount of time we'll need to go forward. And if we were somehow able to go back to our time, we go back…and who knows? The time we know, it could have changed, even if we do somehow capture the Lestrange Brothers, and manage to get help. Anything we do in this time, may affect our time."

"Hermione! That's your name? Oh wow…this is brilliant!" Sierra brightened at Hermione, giddy with excitement. Well, I'm glad she could be excited. Meanwhile, I was on the verge of panicking, as I turned to Hermione, who was silent. She hadn't spoken since figuring out who Sierra was. But she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. Maybe it won't be so bad…who am I kidding? This day, this night…these last few hours have been so confusing that I don't know what I am saying! I'm so confused." I ranted, before taking a seat on the plush couch that was just under the window. In all the time we had been in here, I didn't take notice of the dressing room. It was small, with vanity tables along one side of the wall, a closet on the other side and a window, just above the couch I was sitting.

Hermione walked towards me, leaning down. "I too, am so confused. That's why I want to go home, because it's something familiar. But I think you're right and Lady Sierra is right too…oh I have got to stop with telling the future. Sorry, L- Sierra."

"Oh no, please…I've known that I was going to meet you two since I was younger. I've always had a long occurring vision about two witches who will go on to become my best friends. And now you're here." Sierra remarked. "I've known since I was thirteen. And not only that, I've also known the troubles you've had to bear. Taking down a mad wizard who was hell bent on ruling world at just seventeen? You're both braver than I am."

I looked at the woman, taking her in. So much had happened since we had arrived here and all I wanted to do was sleep the entire day off. First, deatheaters on the loose, Hermione and I find our soulmates, we could have changed the future and now, Sierra, who is a seer plus a fairy tells us she has long foreseen us being good friends with her and she, a woman from the past knew about my past with Voldemort? It was too much…way too much…and I felt overwhelmed.

I stood up, trying to take deep breathes as panic and anxiety kicked in and Hermione, who stood in front me, knew that I was on the verge of a panic attack. Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Ramin.

"Sierra, what is wrong? We're about to star—" He was asking as he walked in, without the cloak. He froze at the sight, looking at Sierra, then to Hermione, who moved out of the way, before his eyes found mine. I was still hyperventilating, before suddenly, I felt woozy, and the soft colours of Ramin's eyes was the last thing I see before passing out, and his voice, in my ear, shouting my name.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Alexandra!"

"Alex!"

"Oh dear…"

The three of us had all shouted at the same time Alex had fainted. She fell on me, causing me to gasp as I tried to hold onto her, but the weight was a little too much, and I was about to take out my wand when suddenly she was lifted gently off me, and I saw that Ramin lifted her up bridal style, with one arm under her legs and the other holding her back, and stood there holding her. It was like he didn't know what to do next, but she looked safe in his arms, her head on his chest and he leaning his head against hers. Before I could protest or even suggest anything, he then carried her out of the dressing room and sighing, I followed him, wondering where he was taking her.

He walking into another dressing room, similar to Sierra's and I guessed that it was his, given the look of it and the costumes. He walked over to a couch that was similar to Sierra's and gently laid Alex on it, leaning down to pull her hair from her face. I was surprised, given the way we had left things with him, just how gentle he was with her. Was it really only a few hours ago since we had last seen him?

"I see you're alright. Last I saw you, you were unconscious. I assume everything is okay?" He spoke softly.

"Yes…a stunning spell had rendered me unconscious. But yes, I am okay."

I heard the door behind me close, and that Sierra was leaning against it. I turned back to Ramin, who was still staring. He then took off his mask, gently prying it away, and began to take off the prosthetic make-up, that is the deformed side of his face that he had on. He also had on not one, but two small microphones, and gently removed them before going back to his face.

"Don't you have a rehearsal?" I asked, before giving myself a mental slap. Of course he wouldn't be thinking about rehearsals, at least not now anyway.

"I think rehearsal is over for now, don't you? At least it is for me, for I won't be able to concentrate knowing that she is here. Sierra, will you tell Cameron that something has come up and that I will not be able to rehearse tonight? Besides, I think it was just your scenes he wanted to go over before our full dress rehearsal tomorrow." Ramin stood up, turning to Sierra. He continued taking off the prosthetic make-up he had on and I wondered if he was allowed to do that, but shook my head. The process took its time, as we all stood there in silence for a minute, before Sierra walked closer to me.

She sighed. "Ramin, don't worry about anything but Alexandra…and you know what, I'll even take Hermione with me."

"Uh, you will?" I stammered, confused.

"Yes, Ramin has just found his soulmate, and when she wakes, I suspect they will need some time to talk to each other. She should be regaining consciousness in a few moments. Trust me…she'll be okay…" Sierra gave me a look and while I was still uneasy, I nodded. Though, I wasn't particularly happy.

I stood before Ramin, who was just removing the scattered wig upon his head. He looked a little out of place, with make-up on half of his face but he looked normal. His natural hair colour was the same, black but short and a little messy.

"You look almost normal, at least without all the full wig, face make-up and mask…" I began, and he smiled, placing the wig on the vanity table behind him, and grabbing what looked like a wipe, and began to wipe the rest of the make-up off him. He turned back to me and I sighed. "Listen, I know she's your soulmate, and you've probably waited years for her or didn't have any hope what so ever. But the woman that is on your couch, is my best friend. She has been through so much, and yet she stands tall, and she puts others before herself. That's what she's like…she's a true Gryffindor, and perhaps one day you'll find out what that means. So, Mister whatever your last name is, you hurt her…let's just say that you'll find out why they call me the cleverest witch of her age. I say this because she's the only sister and family I have and I will be damned if I let someone else hurt her. Are we understood?"

He paused his actions, and gave a swift nod. "We are…if I ever do hurt her, then I give you my permission to do whatever you see fit."

I gave a sharp nod and walked to Sierra.

"Wait…" I turned around, and Ramin walked up to me, hand out. "I'm Ramin Karimloo…Singer, musician, stage actor and as you can see, the Phantom of the Opera."

I shook his hand. "Hermione Potter-Granger, time-travelling witch; also adopted sister and best friend of your soulmate. Just something before I go…don't ask about the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. I see that the glamour will soon wear off, so don't bring it up. It would be a story to tell when she is ready."

"I won't, I promise. But thank you." He acknowledged. He turned back to her, and sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. He then turned to me. "Hermione? That's your name? That's brilliant…"

I frowned. "Brilliant? Why is that brilliant?"

Sierra grabbed my arm. "You'll see…now, let us leave the happy couple in peace."

She pulled me out of the room and down the hallway. We then reached a black backstage door, and I could tell that this would lead us to the stage of the Hall, and I hesitated, but as Sierra was pulling me, I gave in and followed her.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, what if the orchestra, you know the muggles who witnessed our arrival, recognises me or the muggles start to wonder who I am?" I mumbled.

"Ye of little faith, Miss Potter-Granger. No-one will be able to recognise you. I took care of that little problem by removing the memory of yours and Alex's arrival. Another gift we fairies have. So, no one won't know you, except for Hadley, because well…you'll see. But I can just introduce you as a friend of mine, though only Ramin, Hadley and myself will know the truth." Sierra explained.

"Is that supposed to assure me? Not that I am not grateful that you removed the memory, but why? Why are you helping us?" I frowned at her niceness.

"Haven't you been listening? I am a seer, and a damn good one. I've seen this day coming for a long time." She whispered,

"Oh…wait, why are we whispering? Aren't fairy seers proud of their abilities and flaunt them off? Does anybody know what you are?" I asked.

"No…while we are a proud race, we keep to ourselves…Only Ramin, Hadley and Cameron know of my abilities and my culture. Now, just follow my lead and I will do the talking."

We walked through the black doors, where it was a little dark, but I could see the stage dead ahead, and that there were many muggles about. Chorus members, stage hands, production crew and stage crew, all gathered upon the stage. We waited on the side, watching as a grey haired short man was giving instructions to people, before they all broke away, and walked passed us. Some gave us frowns as they walked by us, but Sierra gave them all a smile, before walking onto the stage.

I stared around the massive Hall, marvelling at the sight of it. I had never seen the inside of the Hall before, as in my time, it was now a heritage site, only for people to visit. There were never many plays or musicals or concerts held in the Hall anymore, not since other buildings had been built to fit far more than the Hall ever could, and so it had been converted into a museum of sorts. So, seeing the Hall in action, was truly a wondrous sight. I could sense that Sierra was looking at me as we walked onto the stage, taking it all in.

There were red velvet chairs, gold, silver and brass handles and red carpet on the ground just below the stage. There were levels of more chairs, and smaller compartments of chairs that were separate from the other parts of the Hall. The stage, which consisted of two grand staircases, a level that held the orchestra above us, and a railing near the orchestra. It was, in a word, grand and I was glad that I was here to witness it in its glory.

We then stopped, and I noticed the grey haired man that was speaking to everybody. Sierra let go of my arm and I crossed my hands together quickly, placing them in front of me, and standing next to Sierra.

"Sierra! At last you grace us with your presence. And you've brought a friend…not that I mind you bringing friends, but we're kind of about to start a short run-through of Act One before our full dress rehearsal tomorrow." The man stated.

"I am terribly sorry Cameron, for keeping you waiting. I was surprised by a visit from a few friends of mine, and well, they kept me from you. And oh, then to add the excitement, fate decided that Ramin should meet his soulmate and the poor woman fainted at the sight. So, with that saying, I think it would be best if we can just put off tonight's rehearsal, at least until my friend is okay."

The man, Cameron, gave me a look. "She looks fine to me. Lucky sod, such a pretty soulmate too."

Sierra shook her head. "Oh no, this is not her. It's our other friend, Alex, who is Ramin's intended."

Cameron nodded. "Ah…well, that's fine. Not really, but I can understand. Meeting one's soulmate is a remarkable event, and he needs it, considering the last few years he's had. I can't wait to meet her. But that's fine, Sierra, I will go and inform the company now that rehearsal is off for tonight. Maybe we all should just take a rest tonight. God knows we'll need it given what's going to happen over the next few days."

The man left, giving Sierra quick kiss on the cheek and held his hand out for me to shake. I grasped it gently and we shook hands before he left without another word spoken. The sound of a throat clearing made us turn and we saw that it was Hadley, looking sceptical. By now, it was just us left on the stage, and I saw that there were some members of the orchestra still up on the landing above us on the stage.

"So, they are now friends? Considering that we almost could have been harmed earlier today, I don't think that this is the best idea. I have a great mind to call the police and get them to sort this out." Hadley began, looking to me before turning back to Sierra. "I get that Ramin has found his soulmate but how do we know that they are not here harm us? No offence, whatever your name is."

Okay, I know that the man was my soulmate and all, but no need to be rude.

" _Okay, I get that our arrival was a bit extreme, but trust me, those men would have hurt you far worse if we hadn't been there, so be glad that we were there and for the record, my name is Hermione Potter-Granger._ I get you're angry about how everything went down but no need to be rude to those who saved your arse." I snapped.

He looked shocked, and I realised what I had done. In my rant, I had said my first words to him, and thus revealed myself to him. He had just dawned on that I was his soulmate and like Ramin had been, he was shocked.

"Oh, she's perfect for you Hadley! Fiery and strong. You'll get along like a house on fire. Now, my work here is done. Have fun getting to know each other." Sierra laughed, walking away.

We stood there in silence, neither of us saying anything. Then, I grunted in frustration and threw my hands up.

"You know, it was only a few weeks ago that I had come out of a long relationship, to a man that I thought I would be with forever, as my words, well, your words, before today were grey. Grey meant death to me and so I had made a life for myself in my time. Then my bastard of a fiancée meets his soulmate and abandons me, so I'm not expecting anything. You obviously hate me, so this may or will never work out." I established, his face frowning the entire time. I huffed in annoyance and lowered myself off the stage, jumping off in an unladylike manner and walking down the narrow aisle among the many chairs.

I heard a sound behind me, but kept walking, not really knowing where I was going until a hand grabbed my arm gently and immediately I felt sparks, the electrical current that one feels one two soulmates touch for the first time. I stopped, turning around and saw that Hadley had followed me, and was the one that grabbed me.

"Forgive me…I was simply in shock and took it out on you. For that I am sorry." He apologised. "Perhaps, we should start over. Hi, I am Hadley Fraser, musician, musical theatre actor and total idiot."

I chuckled, which made him smile. "Nice to meet you Hadley…I am Hermione Granger, time-travelling witch and total nutcase."

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

I blushed, and he gave another one of those smiles, and I could feel my heart flutter a little. Was this how it worked? When you meet the one, was this how you're supposed to feel? Instant feelings? I wasn't sure, but I liked it and I could he did too.

"So what now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, now that there is no rehearsal, perhaps you can tell me all about you."

I nodded. "I agree…Maybe we could go and find a more private place and talk?"

"I agree…And I know the perfect place."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

It was a loud bang that made me sit up in a panic, looking around widely. I looked around me and saw that I was not in Sierra's dressing room and I began to panic again. I heard voices shouting out but I didn't think any of it, but just my breathing, trying to calm myself down. Then, out of nowhere, two hands touch the sides of my arms, and moved me so that I was facing the person. Soft warm light brown eyes bored into mine, and immediately I feel myself slowly begin to calm.

"It's alright, the production crew was moving something and they must have accidently dropped something. There's no need to panic. It's simply nothing." He assured me, his hand reaching up to cup my face. He was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, leaning forwards so that he was close to me.

I took a moment to study him, as he had no make-up, no deformed face or mask on, and instead it was just him. Sharp but full cheekbones, dimples and his dark hair was shorter than before, which meant he must have worn a wig. But all in all, he truly was, well still is, an attractive man. But his eyes were kind, gentle, with a bit of mischievousness in them, and I found myself instantly attracted to him. I then wondered if he would be attracted to me, but it was silly to think that considering the way he was looking at me. I then remembered the glamour spell that I had put on before we had even arrived here and reached up to touch my forehead. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar lightning bolt scar and I knew that all my scars had come to light.

"Do not hide yourself from me. I do not care for the scars, for you were already beautiful the moment I met you. Brave, fearless, strong and enchanting emerald green eyes…and you're unique, given that you have magic. What more could I want in a soulmate?" He murmured, pulling my hand down.

"You don't mind that I'm a witch?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No…though I gather I have much to learn about your world, don't I?"

I nodded. "Yes…but don't worry, I will tell you everything I can. Just give me time…this is all new for me…"

"I understand and if that is your wish, you shall have it, though I look forward to hearing more of you." Ramin smiled, and I gave him a smile in return. He then grabbed my hands with his, looking down at them. "You don't know how long I have waited for this. You know, for years, my soulmark was white and people would say that white meant I had yet to meet my soulmate…but then one day, they turned grey and grey was something we didn't want to see because it meant death or that they didn't exist. Though now, I can see why they were grey…But I waited with hope, wanting the words to turn that vibrant colour of black, but they never did…Then, I began to lose hope. You don't know how relieved I am to have found you."

"I had similar thoughts…it's not easy, growing up with a soulmark that was grey when everyone else had black or coloured soulmarks." I told him.

He looked at me sadly. "I know the feeling…It's terrible, isn't it?"

"Yes…and considering my life and the things I've done, I thought it was something that I'd deserved." I muttered.

He frowned. "Who could ever deserve not to have a soulmate?"

I looked at him. "You don't understand…I've done things, terrible things to ensure my survival and those of my friends and family. I've had people die for me, die for a cause that has been around for years, even before I was born. My whole life was a puppet show to those who was using it for their use, all because of some prophecy and I blindly listened to them, believing I was following a cause of good, only to have to realise that there was so much more at stake. All of my actions, everything I have done, has led me to believe that I don't deserve happiness."

"Is this why you left me before? Because you think that you did not deserve me?" Ramin asked.

I nodded. "Yes…and because I thought it would be safer. Those wizards that came with us through the vortex, were the Lestrange Brothers. Let's just say that when I was seventeen, I was the one that defeated their leader in a war, at cost of many, and since then, they have been hunting me to get revenge. You'd think that after nearly fourteen years, they'd give up, but no."

"Well, judging by their actions, their leader must have been someone who was very dangerous. I'm sure you had your reasons for defeating him, given that it was in a war that you defeated him. A war seventeen?" He tilted his head, frowning at the thought. "The future sounds terrible if young teenagers are involved in war at that age."

"No, on the contrary…I had some good times…and some bad ones, mostly bad but some were good." I mumbled, remembering my past. I then started to feel hot, and so, took off the jacket I had on. Only thing was, the shirt I was wearing underneath was a singlet blouse, and so, my arms were bare, and since the glamour spell had worn off, scars had appeared on my skin, and the ever so famous one on my hand had shown up as well.

Ramin stared at the scars on my skin, and his face had changed. "Who did this to you?"

"Not who, but what. Remember, I went through a war. These scars are just tokens from deatheaters trying to bring me down. They are scars from spells, curses and much more."

The scar on my hand was still as red as it was the day I got it, and Ramin rubbed his fingers over it.

"'I Must Not Tell Lies'…I'm guessing there is a story behind this one." He murmured. He tinkered with my charm bracelet as well, and fiddled the charms.

"Yes, and the woman responsible for it is locked away in a very bad prison for very bad witches and wizards. She has paid for her crimes, so you don't need to worry about the person who gave me this scar." I told him and he nodded.

He then rubbed the scars on my right arm, before turning my left arm over, and he gasped. His words, my soulmark, there, bright as day and he smiled, rubbing the mark. My soulmark also had strange Iranian scripture wrapped around the words, and I never did take the time to find out what it had meant.

"You know what these words mean? Not my words, but the Iranian language scripture? It's a saying my mother used to say to me all the time. It means, 'One heart, one soul and a love that wins over it all'. Obviously, it means that we are meant to be…and that our love will last and change things. Well that's the hope anyway." Ramin explained.

I smiled. "Really? You sure you're not trying to woo me?"

He mockingly scoffed. "Oh as if…and besides, you haven't even seen me woo you yet. Trust me, when I do, you'll know when I am trying to woo you."

I laughed, and he chuckled, watching me. "You have such a beautiful laugh. I like it…perhaps I should make you laugh more often."

"I would like that…along with something else."

He tilted his head back. "Anything…"

"Show me your mark? If that's okay…"

He nodded, smiling. He then took off the black dress jacket he wore, which was obviously part of his costume, and placed it on the couch next to me. He then rolled up the sleeve of his white dressed shirt on his left arm, and there, in almost the exact same place as my mark was, was his soulmark, with the words I had said to him, along with the same Iranian scripture that I had as well. I touched it gently, and Ramin placed his hand over mine, looking at me as he did.

Gathering what little courage that I had, I leant forward, and kissed him, softly. He returned the kiss, our mouths gently touching before the kiss became heated. I gasped, my mouth opening wider and he saw that as an opportunity to grab my tongue with his, before his strong arms had lifted me, my legs on the side of his so that I was straddling him on the coffee table. He then stood up, without removing his lips from mine, and with me in his arms, before sitting back down on the couch, and I straddled him once again, and continued on kissing him. I whined as he broke the kiss to make his way down my neck, kissing the tender skin and I made a noise, which just made him growl sexily. He then captured my lips again, and I sighed happily into the kiss.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and Ramin growled, breaking the kiss, and I dropped my head to his shoulder, to which he wrapped his arm around me and held me to his chest.

"Whoever has interrupted us better have a bloody good reason why." He growled.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I need to speak to Alex…it's important…like Deatheater important." The sound of Sierra's voice caused me to lift my head, and I turned around, while still sitting on Ramin's lap.

"What is it? Are the Lestrange Brothers here? Are they attacking?" I asked, reluctantly getting off Ramin but also worried that deatheaters were inside the Hall, and standing up, lifting my leg to pull my wand out from my boots. Ramin stood up, and grabbed my free hand, before we both made our way to the door.

"Oh no! I've just…They are not here but they will be soon. I've had a vision…a bad one and they are planning something big. Just images really, of a duel between you, Hermione and them. But so far, it's just the two of them. I think they haven't got the means to gather people to their side, so it is just them…for now at least…." Sierra spoke.

"Oh…" I whispered, wondering just what the brothers would be up to. I then frowned, as Sierra had revealed that she had abilities in front of Ramin. I turned to him. "Wait, you know about Sierra?"

He nodded. "I know of her physic abilities…the fairy side of her I only just found out today, after you arrived. If you think your arrival was a shock, finding out one of your best friends is Tinkerbell is even more of a shock."

"Hey! I resent that name…though you have a point." Sierra protested, before sighing. "Look, whatever will happen, won't happen tonight, but I thought it would be best for you to be aware. And now, I shall leave you both in peace…though, I think you might want to stay with Ramin for tonight. Hermione has already left with Hadley, so she is safe…and I bid you goodnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do...wait that just sounded wrong…"

I breathed out a laugh, placing my wand back into my boot before turning to Ramin, and leaning into him, wrapping my arms around him and looking at Sierra. Ramin accepted me warmly, wrapping his arm around me. It was a move that even surprised me, but in the hours or minutes I had known him, I felt like I could trust him, and I felt safe, and I think that is what I had wanted to feel…safe…even though I knew that the next few days would be a nightmare of sorts. Sierra smiled, turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, looking up at my soulmate.

"Now, I take you home."


	7. Music Of The Night Part 3 of 5

**Hello! And so, part 2 of 5 in Music Of The Night**

 **Again I own nothing but the story. Originally I was going to do just four parts, but have decided to do five of this story, as there is quite a lot of the story, so I've broken up the chapters in five chapters.**

 **And I am currently writing those chapters of requests from before now. Like I said earlier, I just wanted to finish this and get this out and never think about it again (its my guilty pleasure). And so, after this story is finished, I will get back to the others.**

 **Now, I am not too sure what exactly happens when one meets their soulmate because I am still sadly, single, but in this chapter, while it may seem like they are going a little too fast, they're soulmates, but love comes later...like as they get to know each other etc...**

 **I am so sorry to actual people that I have used for my story...you guys are awesome...and I need help...**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Music of the Night**

 **Part 3 of 5**

 **Chapter Three –**

 **Hermione's POV**

"And so, Alex decided the best thing for her was to attend the Ball with Luna Lovegood, a good friend of ours, to stop the many young boys trying to win her hand and ask her. The looks on their faces when she turned up in a stylish dress robes and suit, with Luna on her arm was priceless." I was saying, laughing at my memory of the Yule Ball in my forth year at Hogwarts.

Hadley laughed. "She must have been the talk of the night, turning up with a woman. Is it accepted, in your time? You know, same-sex couples?"

I nodded. "Oh yes…though Luna and Alex only played the role, but same sex couples are accepted. Seamus Finngan, who we all thought was straight given the girls he fooled around with at school, his soulmate turned out to be a male. We accepted it, because why does it matter whether or not you love a male or female? It's your choice, whether you're gay or straight or whatever. And for some reason, fate always seems to know…"

"I see and I agree. The world would be a matter better place if people just accepted your reasoning. So, you've rescued and rode a dragon, broke a criminal out of jail, and got yourself turned into a cat. That is more than I have done in my lifetime." Hadley remarked. "All I do is act and sing. Never would you see me near a dragon…it's strange, knowing that dragons actually exist."

"They are majestic creatures…and so misunderstood, given that everyone seems to think they are fire-breathing demons." I said.

"But don't they breathe fire?" Hadley asked.

"Yes…but only when provoked. Given the proper care and training, they are quite gentle creatures, at least that's what Charlie Weasley always says…Norbet, the dragon I was telling you about, well he's like a giant puppy dog once you've showed him respect and given him a large slab of meat." I told him.

Hadley frowned, shocked at me calling a dragon a giant puppy. He laughed in disbelief, but leant forwards on the table we were sitting at. He grabbed the glass of wine sitting in front of him, and took a sip. I did the same with my glass, and then went back to my meal of chicken & cashew with fried rice.

We were at his flat in downtown London, just a few blocks away from the Hall. After our conversation at the Hall, we had decided to head to his apartment, walking the entire way there to his two-level flat in the suburban streets of London. Along the way, whilst talking about our younger years, the sun had gone down and by the time we had reached his flat it was dark. His flat was comfy, the colours of grey and black stylising the flat which consisted of a large lounge room, a spacious kitchen with a large island in the middle and a glass table between the kitchen and lounge room. Upstairs I had not seen yet, but I would think it would be the same colours as downstairs. Though, along with the modernise flat, musical themes were spread out through the flat. Posters of Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera was hung on the walls, photos of him in various characters and with other people on the shelves including photos of him with Ramin.

We had decided to have tea deciding on Chinese food and so he ordered the food to be delivered to his door. After setting up the table, we had continued with stories of our past, and I found out more than I ever could. By now, he knew most of my funny childhood stories with Alex, my disastrous engagement with Ron and I knew about his life as a stage actor, his career in singing, how he met Ramin and how he got into musical theatre. I enjoyed hearing his stories, and he enjoyed hearing the funny adventures that Alex and I had gotten into when we were younger. What he didn't know about, was the bad times…the war, the torture that Alex and I endured, and the nightmares.

I stopped eating, as I was getting a little hot and so I put my fork down, taking off my beige jacket. Hadley watched as I did, and I gave him a smile as I placed the jacket onto the chair behind me. Then, I heard a gasp, and his hand reached out to touch my right arm and I groaned, remembering the vicious scar that Bellatrix Lestrange had given me, along with the other scars I had gained from the war.

"What…who did this to you?" Hadley whispered, his fingers brushing over the infamous 'Mudblood' scar that has haunted me since Bellatrix burned it into my skin. "Why would someone do this to you?"

"I didn't want you to see this…I am sorry that you had to." I mumbled. "This scar is a reminder of time that I have tried many times to forget. You see, Alex and I were in a war...A war that was brought on by a mad wizard who called himself Voldemort, and he wanted to rule the world cruelly. You see, he believed that magic should be kept between the purest of wizards, that is those born to families that can trace their ancestral magic back generations, and that half-bloods, like Alex and muggleborns, that is witches with human parents like myself deserved to be stripped of their magic and punished. He also believed that muggles, humans, were a lessor race and that they deserved to be ruled. And because the world knew about us, it wasn't long before they began to fear us. And so, because it was a war, Alex and I, along with Ron, did things that no seventeen-year-old should be doing."

"Whatever you did, I am sure you had a reason." Hadley stated.

"Killing someone to ensure your survival is not something that you should do. But in a war, that's what we did. We hunted, we fought…and we conquered, but ultimately paid a price." I uttered.

Hadley was silent, before looking at my scar again. "The word, Mudblood…what does it mean?"

"Mudblood is a foul name that they, as in the pure-bloods use for muggleborns. It means 'dirty blood' and I was branded as such by Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's second in command."

"Lestrange? Any relation to the men that came with you?" Hadley asked.

"Rabastan's wife…this scar was a parting gift to me when she tortured Alex and I. Such a wonderful family, don't you think? Torturing, threatening and very dramatic." I grunted, my sarcasm showing.

Hadley sighed, gently rubbing my arm where my scar was and I took a deep breath, feeling a little ashamed that about my attitude and the fact that he could see the scar. "I usually cast a glamour spell over it, to hide it. Alex does the same…she's got more scars than I do, considering Voldemort hunted her more than anybody else."

"Why did he hunt her?" Hadley asked softly, stull rubbing my arm.

"Because of a bloody stupid prophecy. You see, she was his enemy, his downfall because they both were so similar in many ways. His whole cause was about keeping magic within pure families yet he himself had a muggle parent and a magical parent. Alex had more lineage than he did, as although her mother was a muggle, she was also a witch. He hunted her, her family and her…he took almost everything from her, and it's wonder she's still standing." I muttered, turning my head away and thinking about Alex. "The story of Alexandra Potter and Lord Voldemort is a story that is one for the history books, that's for damn sure. Lord Voldemort, who had killed Alex's family, only to be bested by her mother's love for her child. And then came the years he tried to kill her in school, trying to defeat her so that he could get on with his cause. Only to realise that it was the work of a prophecy that made them fight each other. Because 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live with the other survives'…"

"So she defeated him?"

I looked at Hadley. "In a way…but yes…and I was right there by her side."

"Which explains why the both of you are so close, and very protective of each other. I cannot imagine what it must have been like, but I am glad that you are safe. And I am guessing that it must not be easy for you mentally, but you have me now. I know we've just met, and we'll probably fight, argue and take a while for us to be a proper couple, but I am willing to wait. You are worth the wait." Hadley murmured. "I was so scared, because my words were white. Boy, did I get teased for having a white soulmark. My mother tried to have me sent boarding school because she was scared that I would become a ladies' man given my soulmark and was also determined that I was going to turn out to be Hugh Hefner."

I busted out laughing, before snorting very unladylike and I covered my mouth, before covering my face with hands in embarrassment. He chuckled, gently pulling my hands down from my face.

"Do not hide yourself from me. You shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed or even guilty. Don't feel that you have to hide yourself from me because you don't. I don't care that you snort, I don't care that you have scars and most of all, I don't care that you did things to ensure your survival. You are so brave…and fearless. I am certainly a lucky man, that's for damn sure." Hadley smirked, holding my hands in his.

"Are you…flirting with me? Even after I've just told you my sad tale of woe?" I mockingly gasped.

"Milady, sad tale of woe? Does this mean, that you're Jane, and I'm Mr Edward Fairfax Rochester?" Hadley grinned.

I giggled, looking at him. He then got up slightly from his chair, and leant over the table. He looked at me, before ever so slowly captured my lips with his, and I gasped softly, but I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I stood up from my chair, not breaking the kiss and he did the same, walking sideways until I could feel his body close to mine. He let go of my hands and cupped my face as my hands went around his waist. His kiss was soft and I kissed him back, my lips grabbing his and our hands move again, this time his hands and arms were on my waist and mine were around his shoulders, and our lips in a passionate dance.

Too soon, the kiss ended and I tilted my head back with a smile on my face.

"Woah…I could definitely live on that…" Hadley stammered, bliss on his face. "Best move ever, I think…"

"Then, Mr Rochester, make your move again…" I whispered. He smiled, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Gladly, dearest Jane…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

If this was heaven, then I never wanted to leave. Ramin's voice really was a gift from the heavens, and as he sang beautifully, his hands strumming over the strings on his rather exquisite guitar that he held in his hands. He was singing a song from a musical he once stared in, 'Til I Hear You Sing, and it was an acoustic version of the song.

After my conversation with Sierra, Ramin had taken me back to his apartment, which was in the city. It was a small, quaint and rustic apartment, with posters of musicals upon the walls, photos of singers that I had never heard of and antique musical instruments, such as a guitar on the wall and a rustic Yamaha piano in the corner of the large living room. It was strange to see an apartment from a different time, as in my time, everything was very much technology based, and you didn't have to flip a switch to turn the light on. Don't get me wrong, I had learned to adapt in any time given my job, but it was strange having to do things without telling a computerised voice to do it for you.

We had not stopped talking about ourselves to each other. I had told him about the many adventures I had with Hermione and Ron, and he got to hear about the trouble I had gotten myself into, and the many times Hermione had to save me. He in return had told me about his family, his two young sons that live with their mother and her soulmate. It was a shock to find out that he had been married before, and even had a family with her, until she met her soulmate on a holiday to Australia a few years ago. Apparently her soulmark was a symbol, and not words like most soulmarks were, and she had given up on finding a soulmate until she had met Ramin. Together they made a life, but after she had met her soulmate, she was torn and even though they had tried to stay together for their boys, but the pull towards her soulmate was strong, and so she left. It broke my heart to hear about his failed marriage and that he only sees his sons when they were on holidays, but he was making do with what he had.

It was strange to think that young man currently playing the guitar and singing to me was a father, and a divorced man. Not that I cared and if I was honest, I couldn't wait to meet his sons. He told me about them, and how different they were from each other but so alike their parents. Hopefully one day, I would get the chance to meet them. Thinking about his family made me think about mine, about my godson Teddy, about George, Ginny and Arthur and despite that I didn't see much of him, Charlie too. And although he had broken Hermione's heart, I thought about Ron too, because despite our differences, he was still family. Most of my teenage years consisted of either Ron or Hermione, as Ron was the first friend I had ever made, followed by Hermione. After he had left Hermione, I so wanted to hex him for treating her that way, but now, having met my own soulmate, I sort of understood how he must have felt. But still, he was a prat for leaving Hermione the way he did.

It was also strange to think that everything that I had happened in my life, was yet to happen. I was yet to meet the Weasleys, yet to discover magic…yet to fight a war with a mad wizard that destroyed almost everything I held dear. And what's worse, I couldn't prevent it. I couldn't prevent the death of my parents, couldn't prevent the deaths of many, because if I did, everything wouldn't be as it was. It was tempting, especially given the knowledge I had and that I was in the past. Although I had yet to make the decision to stay, it was really easy to be convinced to stay.

I must have been in my own thoughts, because a hand touched my face and I turned to see that Ramin had finished his song and had even put the guitar down by his side. We were sitting on his L-shaped cotton couch, and I had my knees, boots off, tucked underneath me, facing Ramin, who was facing me.

"Are you alright? You're so quiet…I hope it's not because of my singing?" Ramin spoke, stroking my cheek.

I shook my head, touching his hand and grasping it, putting it my lap. "What? No, of course not. You sang so beautifully…it was so beautiful…a lot better than me that's for sure. I can't sing to save my life."

He chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you can't be that bad…but you sure everything is okay? Is it about what Sierra had said? Are you worried about the Brothers?"

"No…it's not them…though I am worried but no, I was thinking of my other best friend, the one that kinda broke Hermione's heart. Ron…and my family, well adopted family. I even have a godson…" I told him. He squeezed my hand. "His name is Teddy…and I keep thinking about George, Ginny, Arthur, Charlie and Bill…they're my family. And now, I may never see them again."

"Do you regret meeting me, knowing that I am from the past?" He asked.

"What? No! I don't regret meeting you at all." I assured him, reaching my hand up to touch his face. I moved closer to him, my knees brushing against his legs. "I've only known you not even a day and I feel as if I've known you for years. Yes, I'll admit that it is strange that I happen to meet you in the past, but after today and everything that I have learned about you, I've found myself wanting to give into something that I've long denied myself."

"Ditto…After my ex-wife left, I decided to just be there for my boys. Just be their dad…I thought that by finding a woman, I wouldn't have that pain of having a grey soulmark. She felt the same given her soulmark was just a symbol. But it was because Nick, her now husband, was deaf, and couldn't speak. Hence her soulmark being a tattoo of his tribal emblem. He's Maori…and so perfect for her. I was jealous, so jealous that I fought harder for my marriage than spending time with my boys. But in the end, she left and I realised that I had happiness right in front me…my sons…and my work. Then you showed up." He murmured.

He cupped my cheek again, bringing me closer to him and captured my lips with his, kissing me softly at first, before it became more passionate. Without breaking the kiss, I moved so that I was sitting on his lap, my legs on the side of his thighs and cupped his face as he moved his hands around my waist. It was a move that I had been in earlier, but only this time, no-one was there to interrupt us. He moved from my lips, kissing down my neck, onto my collarbone and I moaned, my hands grasping his hair gently, and he growled as he kissed my skin. He captured my mouth again and tugged at my blouse and I lifted my arms up, in which he broke the kiss to lift my shirt over my head. Sure, we had only just met that day and normally I would take my time with these things, but right now, I didn't really mind.

He threw my shirt away, before he suddenly stood up, causing me to gasp in shock and I laughed as I hung onto him for life, my legs wrapping around his waist. He chuckled at my gesture, before kissing me again, and slowly made his way up the stairs. How he managed, I had no idea as he kept distracting me with his kisses and I let him distract me. Finally, we reached a room that looked like a bedroom. Large vanity table, a king-sized bed and a floor to ceiling window wall. But I didn't see much, given that it was sort of dark, with just the moonlight peeking through the white curtains on the window and the hallway light outside the bedroom door.

He must have reached the bed, because he broke the kiss, and gently lowered me down onto the bed. The bed was soft, and comfortable, and I placed one arm underneath my head while the other arm laid by my side. Without taking his eyes off mine, he took off his white shirt that he was wearing, throwing it to the floor. He then crouched over me, kissing me as we moved up on the bed, so that the both of us were on it, before slowly kissing his way down, starting with my neck and I closed my eyes, sighing in content and my breathing getting faster.

He kept kissing my skin, softly and then, he reached my stomach, his hands on the edge of my jeans, before he stopped and I opened my eyes, closing them again in annoyance. I had forgotten about that scar…the one branded on my stomach, along with the faint lines upon my back. The room brightened, and I opened my eyes, and saw that Ramin wasn't looking anywhere, except my stomach, his hand tracing over the scar that had haunted me for years, and mainly stopped me from getting close with someone else in shame that they wouldn't like what they saw. The word 'Traitor' was a gift from Bellatrix Lestrange, along with the whipping marks on my back. although Ramin had yet to see my back, I knew that I had to be honest about the scars.

"Please…don't be angry or sad…"

"Who did this to you?" Ramin demanded to know, his eyes a little angry.

"A woman who is now dead. Rabastan's wife, Bellatrix…I got this scar from her, because she was hell-bent on pleasing her master, who just so happened to be the mad wizard that hunted me for years." I began to say, but the way he looked at me and so I got up on my knees and cupped his face. His hands were still on my stomach. "I got this scar because I refused to bide to her will. She tortured Hermione for the sake of it and I acted out, and so as punishment, she asked Rabastan to whip me, and then she branded me. She couldn't kill me, because that was Voldemort's job, no matter how much she wanted to, but she could do the next best thing. Torture me, and then continued to torture Hermione with me watching."

"Who were these people? Why did they hunt you like this?" Ramin's voice cracked as he looked at me.

"I'm scared that if I tell you the entire story, you won't want to be with me. It's a ghastly story, the story of Alexandra Potter and Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." I whispered, my hands dropping from his face.

He quickly picked my hands up again. "I will never say that I don't want to be with you. But I want to know all of you. And this man, this Lord Voldemort is a big part of your life and you have all these scars, memories and I want to know."

"But if you do, what if changes your view of me?" I mumbled.

"It won't…I'm in this for good. You're in my life now, and I'll be damned if I let you go. So tell me…tell me your story."

And so, I did. I told Ramin the story of how Voldemort came after me because of a prophecy, how he killed my parents and how my mother's love saved her only child from the darkest curse there is and how that curse lived in on in the lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. I told him about the years spent with the Dursleys, only to be saved by my godfather Sirius Black, and I how I went to live with him after I had turned fourteen. I told Ramin about my forth year at Hogwarts, how after Voldemort had risen, and the world, including the muggles didn't believe me when I tried to tell the world that he was alive. Then, I told him about Sirius dying to protect me, how the Weasleys took me in as their daughter, and then, how Professor Dumbledore told me the reason behind why Voldemort was hell bent on destroying me, and how I was the only one that could defeat him, but at a great cost. Then, I told him the Horcruxes, the pieces of Voldemort's soul and that it was the only way to defeat him. How Hermione, Ron and myself went on the run to find the horcruxes, only to finally battle it out at Hogwarts. And then, my death…I told him about how I was the last Horcrux, how I had a piece of Voldemort's soul living inside me, and how I had to die for it to be destroyed.

He didn't say much, and didn't give any signs on how he was feeling, but I could tell that my death had made him react. I continued, telling him that by giving myself up to death, I had become the Mistress, meaning I now could control death if I wanted to, and how being the Mistress made me a stronger witch. And then, I told him about Voldemort's defeat and how it came at the cost of many. I told him about Fred, about Remus and Tonks, about Snape…about the many students, magical creatures and other witches and wizards had died in a war that could have been prevented. And then the aftermath, how I became an Unspeakable to track down rogue deatheaters and keep the peace of the world. How I became a spokesperson to the public to help the muggles trust the community again, and how I tried to find some sort of a life after the war.

"And then, we were ambushed by deatheaters at the Manor, and Hermione sent us here, and then I met you…something I never thought would happen." I concluded, watching Ramin.

He was quiet, too quiet and I wondered if I did the right thing. "Please say something…You're quiet…"

He looked at me, his eyes telling me all I needed to know. "You are exquisite…brave and selfless. And I am a lucky man. Now if you don't mind, I'd like us to finished we started. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you telling me and I thank you for that, but it only confirms what I have since I first met you. That I am one lucky son of a bitch."

He then kissed me, hungrily this time and I let him, because in that moment, I knew I had done the right thing in telling him about me so early in our relationship. It was weird to think that I was in a relationship now, and I had only been in the past for not even a full day. But I didn't care, for I had found the person I was meant to be with. And so, I let him kiss me, let him hold me and give me pleasure that I had never had before.

Not even the threat of the Lestrange Brothers would take away the feeling of Ramin thrusting into me, taking me higher. I know I sound like a poet, but if this was how it was meant to be between soulmates, well, I never wanted it to end.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"I'm a slut…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am a sex-loving slut! And I love it! I love that I've just slept with my soulmate and I haven't even known you for a full day! I'm a badarse…I'm a rebel…I love it!"

I laughed excitingly, turning to Hadley as I laid in his bed. After a fiery make-out session, we had quickly made our way to his bedroom, taking off our clothes as we did and continued on with our session, only it progressed into something much more than just kissing. If I was honest, I didn't mind…much. The things he made me feel and how happy I was; I was more than happy for him to take me to be anytime. But we had only just met earlier that day and even I should have had more sense than just to jump into bed with him. But he really was so charming, so kind and he is my soulmate.

We laid in his bed, the sheet covering us and we had our arms on top of the sheet. I was on my side, facing him, my left arm under my head on top of the pillow.

"And I love that you're a rebel. I quite happen to like rebels." Hadley spoke, turning to me, placing his right arm under his head.

"Well, in my third year, I punched Draco Malfoy in the face. I've done a lot of things to Draco over the years, including hexing him with a bat bogey spell. But he was a bully and he deserved it." I boasted.

Hadley scoffed. "Well, with a name like that, of course he bloody deserved it. So you got into fights and casted spells against bullies. What else did you do? I know you've told me most of everything, but I like listening to your stories."

I smiled. "Well, have I told you about the time that I started a revolution of sorts?"

He frowned. "Do tell…wait, does it involve the blood of angry men?"

"No but it does involve blood…in our fifth year, we had this horrible witch for a professor. Her name was Dolores Umbridge, a toad-like woman that was hell bent on controlling the school. You see, Voldemort rose from whatever dark hell he came from and Alex witnessed his resurrection, but when she told everyone, nobody believed her. And so, in comes Umbridge with a mind to make Alex's life a living hell. And because she also a professor, her class was so boring and so badly done, then I, along with Alex, started Dumbledore's Army." I declared. He smiled at my enthusiasm and I continued on, lifting my left hand from under my head up to show the scar on my hand. "You see this scar? 'I Must Not Tell Lies' is the result of a blood quill, something that is banned in schools because of how it works. Instead of making the students write their detention lines in a normal quill or pen, she had us write with this, which uses our own blood as ink."

"What a ghastly woman…I hope she was put in her place or better yet, punished for her cruelty." Hadley growled, taking my hand.

"Oh she got what was coming to her. Alex made sure of that. After the war, she had Umbridge answer for crimes and for helping the enemy, as Umbridge went on to become a spy for Voldemort. Alex found out, had her punished and now she'll never bother us again." I told him.

"So what did you do with the army?" Hadley asked.

"We taught ourselves defensive spells, magic spells that were beyond the level of a fifth year, and basically prepared ourselves for a war. They believed in Alex…and they believed her when she said that Voldemort was alive." I replied.

"How did he die in the first place?"

"Remember what I said about Alex's mum, and how her mother's love saved her?" He nodded and I sighed, continuing on. "Well, her mother sacrificed herself for her only child, which put a very powerful protection spell on Alex. So, the killing curse that Voldemort tried to use on Alex backfired, and hit him instead, only it didn't really kill him."

Hadley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort could never really die because of the horcruxes he had made for himself. Horcruxes is where on splits their soul and puts them into objects of meaning. To defeat Voldemort, we had track down the horcruxes, kill the soul and destroy the item. And Alex, was one such horcrux." I murmured.

He gasped. "So she died?"

I nodded. "Yes…but then came back to life. Alex gave up her life so that the rest of us would live and because it was Voldemort himself that killed her, it killed the piece of his soul inside her, thus allowing her to come back. And to think, all this started because of a prophecy. If that prophecy hadn't been made or even heard, I don't think Voldemort wouldn't have gone after Alex's family the way he did."

"So, you fight in wars, take down bad wizards and save Alex countless times. Is there anything you don't do or something that you'd like to do but don't often do so because you're too busy being a badarse?" Hadley asked.

"Well, this, being with you, having wild passionate sex. Even with Ron, I didn't do much, because he was always on the lookout, even though he was with me." I answered.

"What I'd like to do to your former fiancée if I ever get to meet him or get my hands on him. But, if I am honest, I am glad he found his soulmate first, because if you had found me first, and you were still with him, I'd be charming the pants of you, claiming you. Though, it would have been harder with the time difference and all, but I'd reckon I'd succeed in making you stay." He smirked.

"Hadley!"

"What? You're mine now, and I know that you're this brilliant independent witch, but I mean it. I am yours, just like you are mine. And love will grow, we will grow and I can't wait. Which is why I am scared that you'll go back. You'll both go back to your time and leave both Ramin and I behind." He whispered.

I touched his face, my hand cupping his cheek. "I don't think that is going to happen. Firstly, we can't, because the Time-Turner that brought us here is broken and others that were made in this time don't have the capacity to take us forward in time that far. And secondly, we have the Lestrange brothers to think about and I don't think we're leaving until that problem is done and dusted. And thirdly? I don't think I could leave…at least not now. Though I don't know what the bloody hell I am supposed to do now. I can't do the life I lived in the future in case I change the future and well, magic hasn't been exposed yet, so really, I don't know what to do."

He smiled. "I can think of one thing, now that I know you're staying. You've made me very happy since you've said that. And right now all I think of is having my way with you."

I raised my head and leaned in towards him. "Then why haven't you?"

He chuckled before capturing my lips with his and I happily gave into the kiss. I could only hope that Alex was as happy as I was now.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

He laid on his side, watching her breathe slowly as she dreamt. Never did he imagine that he would have such a brave and selfless warrior for a soulmate, and he thanked God that she was here, in his bed and in his arms. She faced him, her hands underneath her head, her long hair spread out on the pillow and his right arm was underneath her, and his left was playing with her hair just gently so that he wouldn't wake her.

He made a vow, right there and then, to never let anyone harm her ever again, even though he knew that she was capable of fending for herself. But after everything she had told him, he felt protective – even more so than he ever was with his ex-wife. How it killed him to hear the story of her life, the mad wizard that had taken everything from her, and continued to haunt her, and to hear that she had lost hope on finding someone because she thought she deserved to be alone.

He thought about his life, his career, and how normal it was compared to hers. When he was seventeen, he was working to follow his dream of becoming a musical theatre actor as it was what he always wanted to do and he lived a life without having to worry about whether or not he was going to be killed. Yet, his soulmate fought in a war, died and was brought back into something stronger than she already was. He had yet to learn exactly what Alex meant when she spoke about her role as the Mistress, but he knew it was something more than just being a witch.

She moved, her face frowning and Ramin watched her intensely. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath, distressed about something and Ramin moved so that his arm was covering her, sheltering her in a hug and his head rest on top of hers. His right arm was underneath her, and so he held her tight, kissing her shoulder and immediately, she calmed, burrowing herself closer into him and sighed. He continued to gently run his fingers through her hair, as it was calming to him.

He realised then, that despite their many differences, he couldn't wait to start a life with her. Sure, it wasn't going to be easy, nor would it be boring, but he had longed for this, the connection and the feelings that would come when one had met their soulmate. He now understood why his ex-wife had given up on up their relationship, for the pull to her soulmate was strong, and Ramin now understood, for he felt that same pull. Though, he wasn't expecting his soulmate to be a unique character, but he was glad.

He had only known her for a day, and already he was smitten with Alex, his brave and selfless witch. It wasn't love yet, but he certainly felt that it wouldn't take him long to fall in love with her. He knew that the journey ahead wasn't going to be easy, but he for one, could not wait.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

I could tell that it was early morning, given that the sunlight was peeking through the curtains, and the alarm clock read that it was just a few minutes passed eight in the morning. Another thing that I could tell, was that I was alone. Ramin was gone from the bed, and I sat up, panic raising a little, but then the sounds of singing and the smell of bacon cooking relived the panic and I smiled, taking the sheet off me, and grabbing a shirt that I knew was Ramin's, as it was big on me, and it smelled of him. Walking out of the room, I am confronted with pictures on the walls of his boys, and I smiled at them, the hope of one day meeting them making me feel giddy.

As I walked slowly down the stairs, I saw more pictures of Ramin's sons, his friends and an elderly couple which I could only guess was his parents. I took my time looking at the photos, as I didn't get to really look at them earlier, as my mind was currently on other things. His family made me think of mine, and I felt a pain in my heart, knowing that Ramin would never be able to meet them. Hermione yes, but not Teddy, nor the Weasleys or even Luna, Neville or Seamus. I then realised that they had yet to be born but the pain of never seeing them again hurt, as well as the fact that I would have to stay away from the world I knew.

I was in the past, yes and I had the knowledge to be able to prevent the war from ever happening. But the consequences of changing the future was greater. Everything that I had done in my life, had led me to the point I was in now. I then came to the conclusion, that if I was to change the future now, I won't be in the position to go back in time, and discover that my soulmate was in the past. The temptation of warning the wizarding world now of the great war to come was great, but even if I could, the life I would have led in a world without Voldemort wouldn't lead me to where I was today.

Right now, my problem was the Lestrange Brothers, and I knew that I had to stop them before they too changed the future. And then, once they were dealt with, Hermione and I would have to stay away. It was the only way that we could stay and live our lives with our soulmates.

I then reached the bottom, and smiled as I saw Ramin danced and sang around in his kitchen, holding what looked like a small bowl and whisk. I realised that he was making breakfast, though what he was making I didn't know. He seemed to be singing a pop-song that I heard once, as it was a classic song. The music that was made in my time was so different compared to the songs made in the past. In the past, songs were about love, heart-break, sadness and basically full of emotions or people caught in situations, like some of the older rap songs I had heard. Music in my time was mostly filled with beats, strange sounds and hardly any words, so it was nice to hear him sing a song with words. And to cook in a kitchen. That was another thing people in my time did differently. In my time, we had automatic machines that made breakfast or AI's that had breakfast made before you even woke up. Or, magic that did it all, without you even having to lift a finger. It was going to be strange, adjusting to a past time, but I knew that I would be able to do it.

I walked over to the kitchen, keeping my steps light as to not disturb him. Ramin was still in his little world, singing about how love made him get higher. The song was playing on some sort of music dock, and there were what looked like speakers on the side of it. He was wearing what looked like track pants, and no shirt, which showed off his abs and muscled body.

" _It's taking me higher…Higher!_ " He sang, whisking whatever it was in the bowl. He then noticed me walking to him and placed the bowl down, before suddenly grabbing my hand and twirling me. " _Yes, your love…It takes me higher than never been before!_ "

He allowed the song to play, dancing with me and I giggled at his happiness, allowing him to twirl me around, and dipping me, his hand on my back, the other holding my hand. He then frowned, before a smirk formed on his face.

"I don't know whether it's cute that you're wearing my shirt, or hot." He smirked, pulling me back up, so that my face was close to his.

"Well, someone was a little too excited last night and dropped my clothes everywhere, so I couldn't find anything of mine except my pants. I had to wear something, for I couldn't very well just walk down the stairs naked. What would your neighbours say?" I remarked, gesturing to the glass windows that overlooked the yard with a tilt of my head.

"Damn the neighbours…" He muttered, before capturing my lips with his and I gave into the kiss.

His kiss was hungrier this time, more passionate, not that I was complaining, and so I allowed him to dominate my mouth, his tongue swirling with mine. I then felt his hands grasped my bottom, a low growl emerging in his throat when he realised I wasn't wearing anything underneath before he cupped my legs, lifting me up onto the kitchen bench and moving so that he was in between my legs, all the while still kissing me. Suddenly a bright blue light emerged near me and I broke the kiss, turning towards the light in a panic, only to calm to see that it was a patronus in the shape of an otter. Hermione's patronus.

Ramin groaned, but then frowned as he saw the patronus.

"Is that an…otter?"

"Yes…Hermione's patronus."

"A what, sorry?"

"A patronus. It's like a magical guardian of sorts, that protects us from these creatures known as dementors, which are a whole other thing to explain later, but they can also give out messages." I explained, getting off the bench and looking at the otter. I waved my hand over it. "Reveal me your message."

Ramin gasped as otter moved into a shape of Hermione's face.

" _Alex, I am sending you this message to assure you that I am fine. I have been staying with Hadley, who now knows about me and the fact that he and I are soulmates. I hope that you are well and safe with Ramin. However, it is clear that we have work to do. I am sure that the Lestrange Brothers would surely be working a plan now and we need to plan our own plan in order to defeat them. Hadley and I will be heading to the Hall soon, as I believe he and Ramin, along with Sierra and the cast have a rehearsal today. I will see you when you get, whenever that may be. But other than that, I am okay, fine and a sex-loving slut…_ "

I frowned. "What?"

" _Disregard that comment. Anyway, see you soon and hope you're okay._ "

The patronus disappeared in a whiff of blue light and I turned to Ramin, who looked at me.

"Okay, the whole patronus thing was pretty brilliant and such, but did she just really call herself a-"

"Yeah…she did…well she was with Hadley."

Ramin laughed. "That sly dog…"

"What are you talking about? You did exactly the same with me all night last night."

He smirked, grabbing me and lifting up on the bench again. "And I'm about to do it again…"

"What? Ramin, no! Stop kissing me there, that's ticklish! We have to go and dressed, and you have rehearsal and…I—Oh right there—I have to find my wand…and I have to tell Hermione about the Lestrange Brothers…Mmmppph…No…no mppmmph…I have to mmmpph…send a patronus back and talk…oh, you know what? Fuck it!"

He really was an irresistible man.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Waiting for Alex to arrive, I sat down in one of the empty boxes in the auditorium. I could literally see over everything in the auditorium, with people running about on the stage, the lightning technicians doing one last check on the massive chandelier that hung from the ceiling and people on the ground moving chairs around. I was in a small cubicle, hidden from plain sight but still could see everything. It was Hadley's idea to hide in one, so that I could watch over, but not alert anyone of my presence and I liked the idea, as it would allow Alex and I to talk, and keep an on things. The sound of a crack filled the idea and I smiled as I hear the door open, a very happy Alex sitting in the velvet chair next to me.

"Thank Merlin that we're able to sense each due to the blood spell because I would have had a tough time trying to find you. Now, how do we want to bring down two former deatheaters?"

I stared her, looking over her appearance. She was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, a printed shirt that showcased a band that I never heard of and her leather jacket, plus her boots. Her hair was down, framing her face and I noticed that her lightning bolt scar was showing, which meant she didn't cast the glamour spell on her. I smiled, as I too didn't cast a glamour spell to hide the scars.

"So…wearing his shirt I see?" I teased.

"Oh shut up. My blouse was misplaced…somewhere I couldn't find…And besides, you're one to talk..." She smirked, looking me over. "You're teasing me for wearing Ramin's shirt when I have never in my life seen you wear flannel."

My own outfit consisted of my skirt that I had been wearing the day before, a flannel shirt that I had borrowed from Hadley tucked into my skirt and my hair was up in a bun. I had casted a simple cleaning spell on the skirt, but given that my blouse had mysteriously ripped, I had to wear something of Hadley's as I don't think just wearing a jacket would suffice.

I gave her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's plan…that's why we are here, apart from keeping an eye on things."

"Sure, sure…" She nodded. "But in all seriousness though, it's nice to see you happy, even if it is a little out of character. The Hermione I know would never sleep with a guy after only just knowing him for a day and you know what? I kinda like that you came out of your shell and let yourself go."

I smiled, before sighing. "I don't know what came over me. We were just…having the best snogging session and then—"

"Your clothes were on the floor and you found yourself in his bed?"

"Something like that…Is this how it's meant to be? You know, this feeling when someone meets their soulmate? I mean, I just broke up with Ron a couple of weeks ago and already I've moved on." I murmured.

"But so has Ron. He dumped you and moved on with his soulmate within the first day of meeting her, so don't you go feeling guilty for moving on! After all you've been through, you deserve it."

I touched her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thanks…and so do you. After everything you've been through, you deserve every bit of happiness that comes your way."

"Thank you…Though, there is threat rising that could take both our happiness's away. Sierra told me about a vision she had and that in that vision, we confront the Lestrange brothers…here…at the Hall. She didn't exactly go into detail but I have the feeling that they will be here in the next few days."

I stared her, her face looking down at the floor with a look on her face, like she was thinking. "This is new. Why didn't you send a patronus or message to me about it? This...is something big."

The thought of us confronting the brothers was something that I was expecting, but I would've thought that we would have had time. Given the nature of where we were and the time, the Lestrange brothers would have needed to gather resources to plan their attack. The rise of Voldemort and his deatheaters didn't happen until the early 2070s, as the Third Wizarding war didn't begin until 2078, two years before both Alex and I were born, and three years before Voldemort tried to kill Alex, which meant that there were no deatheaters around the year 2011. Although, there were a few uprisings in the early 2000s and 2010s, caused by Pablo Grindelwald, Gellert Gridelwald's father and who's actions would bring about the Second Wizarding War in the 2020s, which occurred mostly in America and Europe, but by then, magic had been exposed, and the war didn't last long.

The only 'bad' wizards that the brothers could rally for assistance, would be the followers of Pablo Grindelwald, and mainly consisted of wizards who followed the idea that magical beings were a more supreme race than the muggles. If the Lestrange brothers knew that, then I feared just what could happen over the next few days. Suddenly, my memory stirred and I remember about an uprising that Dumbledore told me about that happened in the year 2011. Magic was exposed in 2011, due to two sisters who fought an uprising of wizards who wanted them dead. I then realised just how similar the story that Dumbledore told me once to our own predicament and I gasped, standing up from my seat.

"Oh shit!"

Alex jumped, whipping her wand out and looking around widely.

"What? Are they here? What is it, Hermione?"

I turned to her. "We're them…"

She frowned, confused. "We're who?"

"The sisters…"

She tilted her head, still confused. "Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate on that, because I still don't have a bloody clue of what you're talking about."

I scoffed. "Remember the story that Dumbledore used to tell us? About the two mysterious sisters that exposed magic to the world because they stopped an uprising of bad wizards that came after them? And then how they disappeared after it?"

"Oh those sisters…Wait, you think we're them?"

"Think about it Alex. They fought in front of an audience of people, and apparently the world and there were others, muggles mainly that helped them. Look at where we are; we're standing in a hall were a musical performance is about to take place and will be shown to the entire world and given recent events, we have found muggles who will actually help us, including a fairy who just so happens to be a seer. Remember, nobody except Dumbledore knew who they were. I think we are those sisters. Alex, if that's the case, then in a few days' time, we stop an uprising, the muggles help us, and not only that, we…we uh…we kinda expose magic to the world."

She blinked, her mouth opening and closing.

"Oh…Oh for fucks sake! Come on!"


	8. Then You Look At Me Part 2 - Avengers

**Hello! Another Chapter!**

 **I own nothing but the story...Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel.**

 **Next chapter is finale of Music of The Night and also this one...Enjoy reading!**

 **Then You Look At Me Part 2/3**

 **World –** Avengers/Harry Potter

 **Plot -** Adelaide Potter has always known who her soulmate is, as she has his name embedded on her skin. However, with the public demanding justice for the destruction caused by the Avengers, she has no time to be with him as many are demanding for the wizarding community to reveal themselves. Will she let her duty to her community get in the way of her happily ever after? Three parts and this is part Two of Three.

 **Pairing –** FemHarry/ T'Challa

 **Face-Claim –** Adelaide Kane

* * *

 **Chapter Eight –**

 **Then You Look At Me (Part Two of Three) –**

I don't know how long it had been since the bombing of the Accord meeting and so far, my strength had not come back. Given that I had just tried to save my soulmate's father, it was no wonder I felt weak and tired. Natasha could feel that I wasn't up for anything and so, she sat me down on a park bench just a few metres away from the building that was no on fire. Ambulances flew past, police cars blared their sirens and muggles all stood around in shock, pointing to the blast, pointing to other muggles that had gotten injured. Some were staring at us, which wasn't surprising considering the both of us had dirt, dust and debris on our clothes and my clothes had small dots of blood on them. Whether it was my blood or someone else's I don't know, but in that moment, I really didn't care.

My mind was more on the fact that I had just found my soulmate, only to be nearly killed and then use my magic to save his father. I could feel my magical core working hard to heal itself but I knew that it would be awhile before it returned to its full strength. Though, unlike Luna, I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long before my magical core healed itself. Unlike most of the witches and wizards, my magical core was a little different given my status as Mistress of Death. I was a little more powerful, but just because I had more power and more strength, it didn't mean that I was better. Being the Mistress had left a massive responsibility on my shoulders, and despite more power, I knew the consequences should I ever go too far.

I then saw paramedics, police officers, rescuers and uniformed men and women running around, helping those injured and affected by the attack. By now, the world would know what had happened, and my phone buzzed repeatedly in my pocket. I was surprised that it had survived the blast, but I knew that Hermione would now know about the attack and would be checking on mine and Natasha's whereabouts. But I ignored it, and just sat back on the park bench, watching as people ran around, chaos everywhere.

Natasha took the seat next to me, leaning back. "Okay, this was unexpected. Really unexpected."

"Why would someone let off a bomb at a UN meeting?" I questioned.

"Maybe it was a ruse, to allow people to panic and give those with the power to do so to bring the Accord into action. This could be bad." Natasha observed.

I turned to her. "Why though? What have they got to gain by putting us on a leach? Why do this?"

"Why do anything? Whoever is behind this, they have a plan. A plan that could maybe make or break us." She murmured. "This was done on purpose. But by whom, that I don't know. Anyway, your phone is buzzing."

"It'll be Hermione or Steve…one of the two. Or even Tony or Ginny…or someone we know. Right now I don't feel like answering and getting the 'are you okay' bullshit from Hermione." I muttered.

"We've just been attacked by an unknown person or unknown group of people and on top of that, you used your magic to save the life of your soulmate's father. Give yourself a moment before facing Hermione's interrogation." Natasha said, before her own phone went off. "It's Steve…I'll be back."

She left the seat and I sighed, crossing my arms and staring down at the ground, trying to make sense of what had just happened. I couldn't remember much before the bomb went off, only that people on the street were running, and that it was in the back of a white van. I then felt a presence next to me and I gasped, seeing the bloodied face of my soulmate.

"I didn't mean to startle you…I only wished to see if you were alright. Are you alright? Are you injured?" T'Challa fussed, raising his hand to touch my face, checking me over.

"I am fine, though I think I should be asking you if you're alright. Your father-"

"Is fine. Well, as fine as he can be. I am not sure…he was carried away with the paramedics but he seemed to be in stable condition. Whatever you did to you him, you saved his life." He informed me.

"It was nothing."

He shook his head. "On contrary, it was everything. Why did you do it?"

"He's your father…there is no other explanation. I know what it's like to lose a parent, and given that you're my soulmate, I wanted to spare you from that pain. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your father?"

I knew that I had repeated myself, but really, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I then looked at him as he stared intensely at me, before sighing and fiddling with his now dirty suit jacket, and leaning back into the park chair.

"As I said, my father, the King, is well enough. He is stable, though he is unconscious. Again, I must ask what exactly did you do you him, besides use your magic to heal him? Will he wake?" He asked, his accent deep and low, sending a shiver through my body.

I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. "I did what I had to. I used an ancient spell to bring him back from the brink of death. In my lifetime, I have only seen the spell attempted three times. Once by myself, as you've witnessed, another by a wizard who attempted to bring back his soulmate but failed, and the other was attempted by another witch. She succeeded in away, however her magical core was damaged, and her soulmate is currently still in a coma, but otherwise alive. It is not ideal, this spell as it can cause great damage to the magical core but it was used as a last resort and it works. My magical core won't be as damaged, given my role as Mistress of Death."

"Yes, I have heard of your title. Just how does that work? Do you rule the underworld? Do you court death?" He snapped. "How do I not know that you are just playing with me?"

"I am not the ruler of the Underworld! Despite what you may think. And, in a way I sort of court death. Basically, it just means that I can control death to those in need, but not without consequences. I become more powerful when I wield the Elder Wand, which is the most powerful wand as it was made by Death himself. Hence the reason how I was able to use that spell on your father and not have my magical core too damaged like the other witch who attempted the spell. I am not a ruler, just a witch with very powerful skills."

I crossed my arms, sighing. I turned to my left, and saw that he was looking at me, an expression on his face that I couldn't quite make out, but he nodded, accepting my answer.

"I am sorry. I can't help but be curious and cautious. Today is been a day." He murmured.

"You're telling me. Never in a million years did I think that today of all days, I'd be saving my soulmate's father."

"If you hadn't been there, he would have died and people of Wakanda would have lost their king. Despite my father's grooming me, I am not quite ready to take over the role, though now I would have to temporarily fill his shoes. But I must thank you…you saved him and I am forever in your debt."

I looked at him, and he gave me a look of sincere gratitude. "There is no debt. I know what it is like to lose a parent and I wanted to save you from that same fate. My own parents died a year after I was born, and by the same mad wizard who hunted me for years."

"I am sorry." He spoke.

I shook my head. "It happened a long time ago. And I have suffered worse, trust me."

"I have read reports of your life." He began and I raised my eyebrow. "Well, as much as I could know. You are quite the mystery, you know. Yourself, along with the other magical beings. I, along with my father and our council were curious about the magical community. But never did I imagine that my soulmate would end up being one of them. Though, given my mark, I should have guessed it."

I smiled. "I didn't know who you were until Hermione looked you up. She found out about my soulmark when I was thirteen, and we were curious, but it wasn't until I was in my twenties did I act on it. Imagine my shock when I found out you were a prince. Hermione kept teasing me relentlessly after that."

"You told me earlier why you didn't seek me out. Everyone deserves happiness, including those who have done the worse. You are not a villain or dark. You were a saviour, saving your people. I understand now why you were hesitant to seek me out. I hope now, that you will not stay away." He looked at me, his eyes boring into my own.

I gave a nod, and then looked down as I saw him grasp my hand with his. It was nice feeling, him holding my hand as we sat there on the park bench, and I wondered where we could go from there.

"So, what happens now?" I asked. He grasped my hand tightly as he thought for a moment.

"Now I track down the man who tried to kill my father, and my soulmate."

I frowned. "Okay, while I appreciate you going after those who blew us up, it's dangerous and you could get killed. You're safe, your father is safe and so am I. There is no need to after those who blew up the building."

"There is every need. What if you were not there? What if you couldn't save my father because you yourself was injured? There is every need to find him; the coward behind this attack nearly took those that matter to me away from my life. I have to track him down before he injures someone else. Or could it be you're on his side?" He accused.

"I am not…and for you ask me that…I am shocked that this has happened as much as you are. And on another note, why would you ask me that? I have no clue who is responsible for the attack." I pulled my hand away from his, sad at the loss but gave T'Challa a look.

"You mean, you do not know who the man behind the attack is? I would have thought you did, given your connection to your Captain." T'Challa said.

I frowned. "Steve? What does this have to do with Steve?"

Just then, Natasha turned up, her phone by her side as if she just had gotten off the phone, her face showing a worrying expression.

"We have a problem."

What on Merlin has happened now?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Out of all the problems that could possibly form after an attack on the UN, this was far from my mind. It turned out that the man behind the attack was man that I thought I would never see again, given our last confrontation. In my defence, though, the last time I saw Steve's best friend was when he was pulling out an unconscious Steve from the riverbank after SHIELD had fallen and almost tried to kill Hermione and so I acted like any witch whose best friend was being threatened by supposedly dead Winter Soldier. But it seems that he had shown up out of the blue and had attacked the UN, thus making himself a target worldwide. And what was more, Steve was fully intending to go after him and track him before the government organisations could do it.

"I'm going to kill him." I snapped, looking at the TV screen as news played video footage over and over again of James Buchannan Barnes, aka Winter Soldier and Steve Roger's best friend. It was one thing after another, and I couldn't help but feel angry and worried at the same time.

"Who? You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Natasha asked, standing next to me, her arms crossed.

We were in our hotel room, waiting for news or some sort of message from Steve, or Sam. We were both cleaned up, and I was dressed in a pair of black jeans, white buttoned blouse and black leather jacket. I had on my leather knee length boots, and my hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The Elder Wand was buzzing in the inside of my boot, and I could feel my magical slowly repairing itself. Natasha was smart to bring me back to the hotel room, as I had wanted to go after Steve and try to talk him down. But I was a little weak, and after rest, my magic was coming back.

"Steve…Mr Barnes…Hell Sam too for allowing Steve to go ahead with this crazy plan. Are sure you sure you couldn't stop him?"

She gave me a look before sighing. "Snapped, threatened and scolded…trust me, he would not stay. And I had more things to keep an eye on like my team member using her magic to attempt a spell that shouldn't be attempted."

"Semantics, and besides, it was my soulmate's father… And hang on, what does Hermione have to say about this? Does Hermione know about Steve's plan?"

"As if those two idiots will be able to handle Barnes by themselves. She knows. When she finds out about your little stunt however, I would not want to be you when she confronts you."

I sighed. "Considering what her husband is about to do, my little act of saving grace is going to be furthest thing from her mind so really, she doesn't have to know about that. Anyway, let's hope she'll kick some sense into their brains or better yet, get this done quietly. This is so not going to help with the Accord…at all…Ross will now be on our backs even more after this. And are you seriously not going to try and stop them?"

"Do you want to get involved and have to explain to both Tony and General Ross?" She muttered.

I tilted my head at her words. "Am I really a bad friend for saying I don't want to be involved? Because, just telling Tony will be a nightmare. But we can't just sit around and do nothing. Is it even him? Barnes? Is he responsible for the attack?"

"According to various sources, time-stamps and video logs place Barnes near the attack, and near the van that exploded near the building. Even if Barnes was set up, it would prove very hard to not blame him." She murmured. "Can't you do something? I don't know. Hex him or put a spell on Steve and tell him to back down?"

"And risk the wrath of Hermione when she finds out that I put a spell on her husband? Yeah, no…I may powerful than her but I'm not that powerful." I muttered.

"So what, we wait? And then what? If Steve manages to capture Barnes and bring him in peacefully, then great but if he doesn't, he will cause a shit storm and just tarnish our name further!"

The voice of Tony Stark made us both jump as we turned around to see him walking into our shared hotel room. It was a shock to see him, given that last we saw him he was at the Avengers facility, trying to kiss up to Ross.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Same question I should be asking you. Why aren't you out there, stopping our Captain before he does something stupid?"

He walked in, taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair near the table. He sat down in the chair, and crossed his legs, clasping his hands into his lap and looking at me.

"Again, I'm powerful but not powerful to go against Hermione bloody Granger-Rogers. She's smarter than all of us."

"Where exactly is Rogers now?"

Natasha sighed. "He's in pursuit of Barnes now. After the attack yesterday, he left as soon as he could. Apparently Barnes is in Bucharest which is not that far from Vienna, but still doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"And the plan is?"

"To apprehend Barnes, and bring him in peacefully."

Tony nodded. "Right…providing he comes peacefully. And if he doesn't?"

I bit my lip before taking a breath. "We haven't exactly thought that far ahead. We…well, I've had other things on my mind."

Tony gave me a look. "Oh really? The leader of the Avengers going against the government to track down a terrorist has not been on your mind has it?"

Well, it has…but I was more worried about what T'Challa would do should Steve run into him. He had suddenly taken off after Natasha explained to me Steve's plan, and I didn't get the chance to stop him or talk to him more. We had a lot to talk about, that was for sure, and I wondered if I would ever get the chance to.

"Look, yesterday's attack wasn't the only thing that happened. It's just so happens that I met my soulmate." I told Tony.

"Oh…Is he dead? Because then that would explain why you have other things on your mind." Tony snapped.

"No…" I grunted. "But he just so happens to be the prince of Wakanda….my soulmate is T'Challa."

Tony stared, his mouth opening and closing. "Oh… _oh_..."

"And not only that, he's apparently going after Barnes as well. Don't know how though. But really, given his position, what's the worse he can do? Yell 'Off with his head?' to his servants?" I spoke, waving my hands in the air.

"He's in a position of power. There are many things he can do, like hire someone to track down Barnes." Natasha snapped. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You didn't ask and also, we're kinda preoccupied with our situation right now, you know…our Captain is going after an alleged terrorist. Kinda slipped my mind that my soulmate is going after the man who hurt not only his father, the king, but also his soulmate." I remarked.

"Okay wow…" Tony commented, standing up. "Because our Captain has made it clear where his alliance lies, we now have a shit storm to deal with. I will deal with the media, and the press and try to keep this from them because if the media somehow finds out that Captain America is now following terrorists, it will be a nightmare that never ends. Red, rally up Rhodey and get him here pronto. We're going to need him if we are to capture both Barnes and Captain. Witchy, your job is to find your soulmate and stop him before he kills himself. Don't care how, just do before he does something to injure himself. Don't want a royal death on our hands. And, while you're at it, grow some balls and bring in Hermione. She may be smart, but you're the Mistress."

Natasha's phone went off, and I watched as she walked away before turning back to Tony.

"Since when do you give out the orders?"

"Since our Captain decided to go after his best friend, the traitor. So, you have your orders. Get to it."

"Even if I do find him and then somehow find Hermione, what exactly is it that you want me to do?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't you have curses or spells? I mean, you are a witch, so use one of those Unforgivable curses on them." Tony remarked.

"I will not use an Unforgivable Curse on my best friend or soulmate, who by the way is on our side, in case if you haven't noticed, even if he is going about it the wrong way."

"Hermione is aiding her husband to help a terrorist. You may not have choice but to use a curse on them!" Tony snapped.

I flinched, and he looked apologetic. "Look, I get it. But right now, we must stop them from doing something stupid. And as for your prince, he might be on our side, but he shouldn't be meddling in affairs that is not his own, despite his good intentions to do so."

Natasha walked back into the room, a look on her face. "Adelaide, you might want to start finding him now and tell him to pull his guy back…Steve's found Barnes, and he's not coming peacefully and your prince has friends that are talented as there is also a man dressed in a cat like suit is attacking the shit out of them. Sam is panicking."

A blue light filled up the room and immediately I knew who and what it was.

"It would seem Hermione is panicking too…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Okay, tunnels should only be used for driving, and not to chase Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Hermione 'Sorceress' Granger-Rogers; who just so happen to be in her animagnus form of a large wedge tailed eagle, flying by her husband's side and a catlike dressed man on top of a moving car while waving your wand on your broomstick.

I glided my Firebolt low to the road, the passengers in the cars near me gasping and pointing at me as I flew, my hair flying behind me. I didn't have time to anything let alone fix my hair, as I left Natasha and Tony after the panicked message from Hermione telling us her whereabouts, what had gone wrong and how there was a man dressed in a metal cat suit chasing after them.

"Shit…" I muttered, watching as Bucky Barnes knocked out a driver on a motorcycle and one smooth Winter Soldier move, had jumped onto the bike and took off. "Seriously? What is this guy made of?"

I could see Steve trying to knock off the cat-like figure on the car he drove, Hermione's eagle flying low beside it. Suddenly the cat-like man jumped, landing near Bucky and grabbing a hold of him, so that he was positioned against his back. I watched as Bucky tried to push him off, which didn't much and he held the cat figure man into the air, before leaning over, his metal arm scrapping against the gravel of the ground and this caused the cat like figure to drop off, allowing Bucky to steady himself on the bike and continue driving. A figure flew past me, and I turned to see that it was Sam, flying low in his Falcon suit.

He gave me the thumbs up as he flew past, but then yelled in shock as the cat-like man jumped onto him. I knew that if I interfered, I would be considered involved, but this man was getting on my nerves, and so, with a wave of my hand, I had managed to stun the man slightly, making him fall of Sam and spiral onto the ground. I flew past him and I saw that his face, well what I thought was his face as he was wearing a black cat-like and metal mask, back at me. Suddenly, the sound of bomb blowing filled my ears and I turned to look ahead, and saw that part of the tunnel had blown up. This caused the car that Steve was driving to crash into the debris, and jumping out of the car and continued running towards Bucky, who had now fallen off his bike and rolling on the ground.

Out of nowhere, the cat-like figure charged forward, heading towards a rolling Bucky and I saw Steve race towards him, throwing him Bucky and standing in front of him, facing the cat-like man. Hermione, still in her eagle form, headed towards him, changing back into her human self and I headed towards her, landing on the tunnel road, broom in one hand and pointing my wand at her in the other. It was strange, pointing the Elder Wand at Hermione, and I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. Hermione looked at me, confused but she saw the look on my face, and she sighed, getting at why I had the wand pointed at her.

Steve on the other hand, didn't. "Addie, stand down!"

"Captain," I began, as out of nowhere, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, aka War Machine made his appearance, landing next to me. "Perhaps you should stand down."

The sound of police could be heard, and I gasped as we were surrounded by men dressed in black and police officers, shouting at us all to stand down.

"I get the police but who are the men in black?" I asked.

"JTC Task force…counterterrorism stuff…It's okay! She's with me!" Rhodey shouted, indicating to me. "Congratulations Captain…you and Hermione are now criminals."

The police and the task force apprehended Bucky, while shouting orders at Sam, who gave me a look as he neared us. I watched as Steve was handcuffed, and I walked over to Hermione, who gave me her wand, before being handcuffed. All that was left was the cat-like man and we all watched as he removed his mask. I then gasped as I recognised the man behind the mask. It was T'Challa. He stared at Steve, before turning his attention to me. I heard Hermione swear under her breath and Steve looked confused.

"Your Highness?"

"T'Challa? Why?"

"Wait, you know him?"

Rhodey, Sam and I all spoke at once, and I sighed, not really wanting to get into why or how I knew him.

"Of course, she knows him, Sam…he's her soulmate." Hermione informed him. Sam, although being handcuffed, kept looking between Hermione and myself, his mouth opening and closing.

T'Challa sighed. "Like I said, Adelaide, I will not stop until the man responsible for hurting my father and my soulmate is caught…or dead."

"Okay, what the hell is happening?"

I gave Rhodey a look, assuring him that I would tell him, but as I watched my soulmate get put into handcuffs by the police, I kept wondering. Just how did he found out and what exactly is he meant to be? A Prince who was now King, given his father's status or a vigilante?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Steve didn't like it, but for safety purposes, Hermione was put into a separate car, while he, Sam and my soulmate were placed in another vehicle, and Bucky was placed into an armoured truck. I got into the front seat of the car Hermione was in and gestured to the driver (a police officer in uniform) to go. It seemed we were all to be summoned to the same place, and we're all in for a day of questioning.

Hermione was quiet, and I struggled to think of some way to apologise.

"If you're thinking of a way to say sorry, don't bother. I already know that I was in the wrong. But Steve's is my husband and soulmate. I'd follow him anywhere. We'd figured that if we brought in Bucky, he would go easily."

I scoffed. "Obviously that didn't work, didn't it?"

She sighed. "I get it Addie…it was a stupid idea."

"Why couldn't you just get me? I would have helped you make Steve stand down. But now, you're going to be branded as a terrorist for helping Bucky."

"He is innocent! He didn't attack the United Nations meeting! He is innocent. Think about it Addie…a man who's barely got any memory of his former life or any mental abilities in his brain just so happens come up with a plan to bomb a UN meeting about us? He wasn't there, and he didn't do it. Despite what the media says."

"How would you know? You weren't there! I was!" I turned around to face her, and she gave me a look of pity. "I was there Hermione, and Natasha too. It's a miracle I have magic or otherwise it would have been much worse. And now thanks to whomever the terrorist is, everything we've all worked for is…gone. The world will not trust the Avengers, especially after helping him. Did you even think about the consequences?"

"Of course, I did! I considered the consequences and trust me, it was not an easy decision to make. Steve was against me helping him. He wanted me to leave, and let it just be him and Sam. I called him a bloody idiot and said I didn't marry him just to back out. He's the love of my life, Addie. And I had to help him to stop him from doing something stupid. You would have done the same, and it appears that maybe you'll have to as well…You'll protect T'Challa, just I like I'll always protect Steve."

There was silence as I took in Hermione's words. Buildings entered my view, and I focused on the grey tall buildings as we headed to our destination.

"If today's events are anything to go by, my soulmate can handle himself."

"What did he mean, when he said that he will not stop until the man responsible is either dead or caught. I had heard that the King was injured but is in stable condition. Were you injured?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not exactly…The King was in a much worse shape. He was near death…and I attempted a spell—"

"You didn't…"

"I had to Hermione. The father of my soulmate was dying, and I knew I could handle it."

"Have you not learned anything from Luna's attempt? Or not even her, what about Tonks? Did you even think about her or even remembered the time when she tried to bring back Remus? She failed and then she went off to die herself because she couldn't live without Remus. You're lucky you've got my wand or otherwise I would have used it to hex you right now! Merlin, could you be any dafter?!" She hissed.

"I know! But King T'Chaka is in stable condition now and I still have my magic."

"The only reason it worked is because you're the Mistress. If you were anything less, you would have died, or worse, lost your magic." Hermione snapped.

"How losing my magic a worse alternative than dying?" I muttered.

"Don't change the subject. And don't ever attempt to do that spell again. It's a dangerous spell, Addie. It should be banned."

"What would you have done, if it was Steve? I know T'Chaka is not my soulmate, but his son is. I couldn't bear to see him go through the pain of losing a parent like I did. I will not have him go through that." I reasoned.

She sighed. "I get it Addie…I do…but just promise me you won't deliberately harm yourself like that again. I know that you've been through so much worse than that, but I'd hate to see you lose a part of yourself, even if it is for your soulmate. Luna tries to hide it but I know that she misses her magic. If only Pietro would wake up and help her. She needs him…"

There was a moment silence as we both thought about our blonde friend, but it got dark, and we found ourselves driving into what looked like an underground parking area, only it consisted of military vehicles, and people dressed in black walking around.

"Oh Merlin, just what have I gotten myself into?"

I turned to Hermione, giving her a small smile. "Whatever happens, I'm here."

Just what had we gotten ourselves into?

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Everette K Ross was a short blonde man with attitude for fighting, and was also the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counterterrorism Centre, which also meant he worked with Senator Ross. He had taken Steve, Sam and Hermione out of handcuffs, but had taken the boys' weapons into lockup, and I kept a hold of Hermione's wand, though Ross had argued and said that it should be confiscated but I stood, reminding him that while Hermione was a criminal, she was still of magic, and hence I in charge of her and so kept her wand. Though, I wasn't really, but he didn't need to know that.

He had lead us all, that is Steve, Sam, Hermione, Natasha, T'Challa and myself to a conference room that was filled of computers, surveillance screens and both agents and analysts who were either sitting or racing around. There was a closed off interrogation glass room in the middle of the large room, and Hermione, Steve and Sam were all placed inside the glass room, sitting at the long table. I stood next to Tasha, watching as Tony (who had shown up earlier), talk to them all. It seemed the interrogation between Steve and Tony wasn't going well, and things were getting heated. But Hermione managed to step in, and stop the argument. Tony seemed to be calming down, before shaking his head and he left the area. Hermione grabbed Steve's arm, consoling him and I turned away.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered, thinking over the events of the past few days. Something wasn't right, as from what Steve and Hermione and told me about Bucky, while he would be capable of something like a terrorist attack on the UN, his state of mind me question it. He could barely remember his life, let alone blow up a building with people in it.

On the many television screens before me, an interrogation of Bucky was being held. The interviewer seemed to be asking questions, with Bucky answering as normally as he could. Tony stood next to me, watching the interview.

"I take it things didn't exactly pan out the way you wanted?" I asked.

"Steve is stubborn…as is his wife. I tried a peace offering and he didn't take it." Tony murmured.

"What did you expect? He's not exactly our biggest fans right now." I remarked.

"It's his doing. He's the one that started it." Tony snapped.

I turned to him. "He may have made a bad call going after Barnes like he did, but really we all started this. We agreed to sign the Accord and to Steve, that's like going against everything we've worked for. I shouldn't have never agreed to this. This Accord is bad idea."

"I thought you were on our side?" Tony hissed.

"I am Tony. But you must admit that the details don't add up…a bomb goes off at UN meeting that is to decide the fate of the Avengers, and it just so happens the culprit is no other that Captain America's best friend? A man who until recently was dead, and not only that, while Bucky may have the physical capacity to achieve the bombing, his mental capacity is shot, given his lost most of his memory and from what know, he's trying to get it back."

"You think he was set up." Tasha observed, her voice low.

"Well, Hermione seems to think so. And Steve does too. Something about this is not right." I said, crossing my arms. I noticed that T'Challa was sitting on a lounge chair near the exit, and a bit far from the screens. I pressed Tasha's arm. "I'm going to go and join T'Challa. I'll be back."

She nodded and I left her, walking past Hermione and she smiled. Steve gave a nod and Sam gave a smile. Just before I reached him, I stopped as a blonde lady, walked past me, smiling at me and I remembered where I knew her from.

"Neighbour."

She nodded. "Miss Potter."

She kept walking, into to the conference room and I continued making my way over to the lounge chair. I approached him, my hand gently touching his shoulder and he turned, before relaxing when he saw my face.

"Adelaide. Are you alright?"

I took the seat next to him, bringing my right leg up and leaning on the lounge, bending it at the knee so that my foot was under my other knee. "Something I should be asking you, considering you've just come from a confrontation with Captain America, Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Nice catsuit by the way. What's it made of?"

"Vibranium. And it is no ordinary suit. In my country, the black panther is considered a warrior, among many things. They are exquisite to us, for they represent strength, resilience and much more. So, my suit is modelled after the panther." He informed me, putting his phone and clasping his hands together.

I nodded. "I happen to love panthers…in fact my animagnus is a black panther. Strange really."

"Animagnus?" He frowned, confused.

"An animagnus is the animal that a witch or wizard can transform into. Hermione's animagnus is an eagle, which is fitting giving who her soulmate is, and George's, another member of the Avengers, just so happens to be a spider, which creeps out the rest of us but Natasha loves it." I told him.

He leaned forward. "And you can transform into a panther?"

I nod. "Yes…and I now understand why."

"That is remarkable. Perhaps one day, you can show me, only if you want to." He stated.

I blushed. "Your Highness, I would be glad to show you my panther form. Bear in mind though, I am not a strong warrior panther. In fact, give me food and a big bed and I turn into a big lazy cat."

He chuckled. "Now that would be something worth seeing. I can just imagine my stuff walking into a panther lounging lazily on a chair eating chocolate."

I laughed, gaining the attention of some of the other agents in the room and I stopped, clasping my hands together and putting them in my lap as I bit my lip.

He smiled. "Your laughter is a beautiful sound. You should not be ashamed to let it out, despite the circumstances we are in. I hope to make you laugh many times after all this is over."

"Do you think it ever will be? I get it, I know you want Bucky to pay for what he did, but have considered that maybe it wasn't him?" I murmured.

He frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's just something that Hermione told me in the car on the way here. They seem to think he's innocent, given his mental state. He can barely remember Steve and yet he just so happens to bomb the UN meeting about us? With that saying though, I don't condone their actions in wanting to bring Bucky in themselves. It was badly done on their parts but something just doesn't add up." I voiced.

"While what you're saying makes some sense, we will not know until the interrogation is over. I am sorry about your teammates and Hermione. It must not have been easy to go against them like you did." He remarked, his accent soothing.

I sighed. "It's something that I wished not to do again. But if I must step in, then I will. Hermione understands though, why I had to apprehend her."

"She is truly a true friend. I must confess something. After I left you in Vienna, I had my staff found out everything there was about you. Granted, there wasn't much that was available to the public, but what I did find was remarkable. And it made me understand why you hesitate all these years in approaching me. It could not have been easy, being in war at such a young age. I am sorry for your losses. However, I am glad that now, if someone were to go to war with you, you'll have me. And my army is powerful." He boasted, staring at me.

"I can't tell if you're serious or not but I don't think I'll be going to war anytime soon with a mad and cruel wizard. I do find it a little creepy that you managed to find some personal details but I'll let that go on one condition." I uttered.

"What?"

"If you want to know about my past, just ask. There is a reason why it's not public knowledge. So please, just ask me."

He nodded. "And the same with me. I am honest and I will tell you as much as I can. My childhood was not so as lively, but I had my own battles too."

"That I don't doubt. And I look forward to hearing it."

He smiled, and I gave him one back. He then reached out, cupping my face and I felt the electricity passed between my cheek and his hand. I leaned forwards, when suddenly, the lights cut out, and the red alarms light blared and pulled back as he dropped his hand, looking around. I then see Steve and Sam rushing out of the conference room and leaving the main room as Hermione raced towards me.

"My wand…Now!" She demanded. Without saying anything, I pulled it out of my inside jacket pocket and handed it over to her, and watched as she ran away.

"What in the world?"

T'Challa stood up, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the lounge before Tony and Natasha rushed past me.

"Quickly now Witchy! We're going to need you! Barnes is on rampage." Tony called out, just as the Blonde agent from before told us to follow her.

"What? How?" I muttered as I followed him. I followed them out of the room, heading towards the main foyer where it looked that Barnes was attacking every agent in his way. I leaned over a railing, watching as Bucky attacked agents, his mind focused on taking each agent down.

Something grabbed my hand and I saw that it was T'Challa. It was soothing but we had work to do. I then reached for my wand inside my boot. I was about to raise it, when I was turned, and a pair of lips captured mine. I gasped at the shock of the kiss, as it really wasn't the appropriate time, but I let him kiss me, before he broke apart, and looked at me.

"Be safe…" He whispered.

"You too…" I said, squeezing his hand. He then let go, jumping over the railing and heading towards Bucky.

I took a breath, before gripping my wand and with a CRACK!, I headed towards the Winter Soldier.

* * *

 **Until Next Time,**

 **love bNd...**


	9. Dare You To Move Part 1 - Avengers

**Hello! I know that I said that I would be posting the final of my Phantom story, but this little beauty popped up in my brain and so I decided to post it! I will also be posting it as it's own story because it's going to be more than a few chapters, so it deserves it's own story.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel.**

 **Dare You To Move Part One**

 **World - Avengers**

 **Plot –** Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.

 **Face Claim for Sydney Potter –** Emilia Clarke (I just love her! Along with Katie McGrath but she's being used in TYB)

 **Pairing –** Thor/Sydney

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

It was all so simple really; tracking down a man who just so happens to be a well-known figure to the public, and have a simple chat with the man. It would have been easy if the man was just a rich CEO, his company making millions with their gadgets and things alike but no, this man had to be more than that. He had to be a superhero, and not just any superhero; he was Ironman. Tony Stark was indeed the man she was trying to track down, and given her gifts and role in the magical community, you would think it would be easy for a powerful witch to track down a rich man, but no. She even had an insider, well, more like a friend that worked with the rich man, but she didn't want to bother him as this was her problem, not anybody else's.

She did expect to get into the building with no fuss. She had a stolen, well borrowed, key pass that allowed her to enter through the double glass doors of the building. However, what she didn't expect was to be apprehended by security the moment she walked through the Stark- sorry Avengers Tower, their thorough and completely advanced surveillance system picking up on her magic, which she cursed under breath when she realised she forgot to cast the masking spell that would hide her magic. She then cursed again when the lights and computers began to go astray at the presence of magic, the technology reacting to her magic. She really should have used her invisibility cloak, but she wanted to keep her magic secret, not scare the man.

She allowed the small security team to take her away; the team leading her to a disclosed room that was on the fourth floor of the building, and the guard holding her patted her down, fiddling with her charm bracelet, taking the key pass off her and pulling the humming stick that was buried in the inside of her boots. The guard frowned at the stick before looking around as the lights flickered before looking to her, and the woman shrugged, muttering about how a girl must protect herself even if it is stick. She didn't mind them taking her wand away, for she knew how to use wandless magic, and she was glad it wasn't the Elder Wand or otherwise there really would be a problem. But the wand was tucked away safely in its costumed made box inside her trunk that had been shrunken to a charm on her charm bracelet.

The guard shook his head, pocketing the wand and continued his pat-down, but wary of the woman. When he was satisfied he couldn't find anything else, he led the woman to an interrogation room, where he led her to a chair, gesturing to her to sit, and she did, sighing as she did. The guard had then informed her about the situation, telling her that the security cameras and sensors had picked up on unusual activities that involved her, and that it was a crime to use a key pass that wasn't hers. She frowned, just wondering how in the world did they pick up her magic when really it was supposed to shut it down as magic didn't react well to electricity

But then again, it had been a while since she was in the world of technology and she had been informed that there were some who worked with the muggles in the hopes of mixing magic and technology. She didn't know much, as she had been deep undercover in Russia, tracking down an underground terrorist wizard group that had been threatening take over the world like their idol, Mr Who-Gives-A-Rats-Arse-What-His-Name-is or more accurately Voldemort had years ago. Hermione Granger, Head Auror and her boss, had been against using her best friend to go undercover and bring them down, but if past events were anything to go by, the Girl-Who-Lived knew what she was doing and knew how to keep herself safe.

During her moment of internal thinking, she didn't notice that the guard had left, and she was now alone in the interrogation room. She looked around, seeing grey walls and a small camera in the corner, and she was sitting on a grey metal chair, at a grey metal desk with another grey metal chair on the other side and she knew that soon she was to be thoroughly questioned. She gripped her black leather jacket, taking it off, and placing it on the chair, and pulled on her white silk blouse. She also wore black leather pants, along with her black knee-length heeled boots and she looked like a biker, which was true as her godfather's Harley was resting in its shrunken charm form on her wrist.

She then played with her raven coloured unruly hair, trying to neaten it by putting it into a bun, but given its state and the fact that it had been under a large motorcycle helmet, the best she could do was a messy bun but at least it was out of her face. She checked her arms and hands, looking for signs of her scars, but sighed in relief when she found none, the glamour spell still in place. The lights flickered again and placing her hands on her lap underneath the table, she closed her eyes, and summoned her ring. The silver band with an emerald stone appeared in her hand, and she quickly put it on, before leaning back and crossing her arms. The lights stopped its flickering, and she breathed.

Suddenly, the door opened and she looked at the figure walking in. A burly man who looked like he was in his forties walked in, dressed in a black suit and had curly hair. From her intel, she knew the man was known as 'Happy', Tony Stark's bodyguard and driver. He walked in, holding his gaze with her, before resting near the wall, his hands clasped and back straight. Then, _he_ walked in. The man, the legend and all-around philanthropist, Tony Stark, dressed in a suit, and wearing a pair of black sunglasses. If there was a word to describe the ooze of charm that the guy was giving off, she would say that he was a flirt, a 'people' person.

Actually, the more accurate word that Sydney Potter should use to describe the man would be… _father._

"Okay, I'll keep this short. Who are you, why are you here and what exactly did you do to my technology? My computers were, until seconds ago, playing up and now suddenly they are working. Just moments before JARVIS picked up on unusual activity involving you and about you, but now you look normal. So, who are you?" He demanded, his voice sharp but curious.

She then noticed him giving her the once-over, checking her out and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said simply.

"Do what?" He shrugged, oblivious.

"Check me out. I know I'm a pretty girl, but given what I'm about to tell you, you might want to not check me out." She uttered.

He scoffed. "And just what do you want to tell me?"

She smiled, standing up and holding out her hand. "Hello, Mr Stark. My name is Sydney Potter and congratulations, I'm your daughter. Mazel Tov, Daddy, I'm a girl."

She had expected shock, of course…but she didn't expect the man to faint, nor his bodyguard to faint as well.

"Okay…maybe next time Potter, a little more subtlety…."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

How this come to happen, you ask? On the eve of her 25th birthday, Sydney received a parcel. Not just any parcel, but an elderly owl had delivered a birthday present shocker. It delivered a dairy, along with a letter from her dearly departed mother, explaining the mysterious life of the dairy. Apparently, her mother had kept a dairy during the time she was pregnant, and had it revealed that James Potter was in fact not her father as everyone had believed, but billionaire Tony Stark was. Apparently a very young Tony Stark met a very young Lily Evans while she was in Malibu suffering a broken heart and had a remarkable affair with her. The gist of it was, that Lily had just broken up with James, went on a holiday to the US, and Tony Stark declared her his for the entire time she was there. When she came home to England, James had begged for forgiveness, married her and eight months later, baby Sydney was born. But Lily knew that James was not the father, and kept a dairy, so that one-day, Sydney would know herself.

Fast forward to twenty-five years later, a panicked Sydney had decided to confront the man once and for all, and tell him that he didn't need to do anything. So far, Sydney was the only person that knew, as she didn't even tell Hermione. She knew that once she did, Hermione would go berserk.

"You know, it's annoying when someone stares at you and you don't say anything back." She muttered, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the plush lounge that Happy had escorted her to.

They had moved from the small interrogation room to a much more modest office on a higher floor. By higher, it meant the top floor of the Tower, and she tried not to think about just how high she was. It was silly, her fear of heights, given her skill with the Firebolt and having ridden dragons in the past. The office was in fact Tony's, with a glass desk, chairs, a long wooden table, plush lounges and ceiling to floor windows that overlooked the vast city of New York.

"Well, it's annoying when your illegitimate child turns up telling you you're a father and hasn't done the paperwork to prove it." Tony snapped, pacing backwards and forwards in front of her.

Happy stood near the door, his hands crossed in front of him and sighed. "It's annoying how the two of you look so much alike, apart from the eyes."

Both Sydney and Tony were quick to defend that they did not look alike, which only made Happy even more convinced that the woman was indeed his boss's daughter.

"And you act the same…funny that."

"Does someone want to keep his job?" Tony darkly threatened, causing Happy to wave his hands up, giving up on the topic and leave the room.

There was silence, before Sydney could no longer bear it. She reached inside her jacket pocket, pulling out a photo, and a photocopy of her mother's entry about her biological father. She held up the photo, and watched as he stared at it, his face changing as her recognised the woman in the photo.

"This woman, is my mother Lily Evans. Sure, it's not much, but I have a photocopy of an entry that she wrote about you, and about how you are my father, and not James Potter, the man I believed was my father." She informed him, standing up and giving him the photo, along with the dairy entry. "Look, I'm not after anything except answers and perhaps truth. I don't want your money, because I have plenty of it myself, believe me. I just want to know if perhaps my mother is telling the truth."

He gulped, taking the photo and staring at it. It was true that he knew the woman in the photo. After all, it wasn't every day you find out that magic existed. Yes, he knew about Lily being a witch, and about magic. It then made him wonder about the woman standing before him. If she was indeed a witch, then it would explain JARVIS's readings that he had picked up on the woman the moment she entered the building, and how it mysteriously disappeared, making her normal as she could be. How she got her hands on an Avenger's key pass however, was a different story. He also knew that the woman standing before him could also quite possibly be his daughter. It wasn't free of sin week he had with Lily, with them spending their days in bed, round after round. He was then convinced that Sydney was telling the truth, and given her looks, her age and her manner, he was quite sure that if he was do a DNA test, he would find that they would be a match.

"Yes, I recognise the woman. I also remember the week we had, and it is quite possible that there is truth in your words. And I know what you are."

Sydney frowned. "Sorry? I'm not following."

"Magic right? It's why Jarvis picked up on you and how the readings diminished. You're witch like your mother, aren't you?"

"Just…okay…how…Oh this was so not how I thought this conversation was going to go." Sydney stammered. "Before I confirm anything, just how do you happen know about magic?"

Tony snorted. "Because I'm Tony Stark, and Ironman….and your mother saved me, exposing her magic to me. And then took pity on me and gave me a week of a lifetime, before your- sorry, James came to Las Vegas and begged for her to take him back."

Sydney frowned. "That wasn't mentioned in the dairy."

"Maybe because she thought she rid the memory of it. But she didn't, and I remembered everything. But didn't tell anyone because really, who would believe the words of a playboy who did drugs and drank everything and everyone on sight? I'm not proud of my younger days…wait, I am but semantics…but I was young, foolish and your mother saved me. Taught me to be a better version of myself." He murmured.

"You only knew her for a week." Sydney pointed out.

"And a week was long enough to see that being the young playboy was not enough. I had to be more if I was to get anything I wanted. Your mother showed me that. Now, not that I am not enjoying our conversation, perhaps this would be a discussion to have with your mother…and me, with your mother." Tony remarked. "So, I assume your mother doesn't know you're here even though you have her diary?"

"She's dead…She died a year after I was born, along with my f- sorry, James, the man I thought was my father." Sydney told him.

He gave a look of pity, and understanding. "I see…Then I am sorry, for your loss. I too lost my parents, so I understand how you feel and why you're here."

"I see. So, am I? Your daughter I mean, given the time and date and events?" Sydney queried.

"Well, there is a DNA test to do, but I know your mother, I can confirm that I was with her during the conception and you have my nose, and you look a lot like me except your eyes. I know those emerald green eyes anywhere. It was what made me interested in your mother. Her vibrant green eyes." Tony stated.

Sydney nodded. "Well…then, let's do it…DNA test…seems simple. Though I am of magic, but you know that of course, and you have resistance to memory spells if my mother had tried to use one on you and it didn't work. Knowing her, she would have used a powerful memory spell. So let's do it then."

Tony approached her, watching as she tried to keep herself calm. "While it's great that you'll agree to the paternity test, I'm sensing that there is something else."

"Look, I appreciate the honesty and your cooperation in this conversation. I did come here wanting to know why my mother kept it a secret. But…Everything I've gone through; this whole thing just doesn't make sense. I thought that I was the child of James Potter, and Lily Evans. And now, I find that I am not their child and everything that I went through in my teenage years just doesn't add up. Voldemort chose me because I was his equal but in actual reality I am not. How can this be?" Sydney mumbled, sitting back down on the lounge.

Tony frowned, wondering what the girl was talking about. "Okay, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific. Who is this Voldemort and what exactly did he do?"

Sydney looked up at Tony. "He was a wizard, a mad wizard that raged war on our community when I was younger. He also killed my parents, all because of some prophecy that I was his enemy. But if you are my father, then everything I went through to bring him down, was for nothing. I was groomed, you see, to defeat him all throughout my teenage years. People I came to love turned out to be working for a wizard I'd had admired before I realised he was using me as pawn in a very big game of chess. But I went on to defeat Voldemort anyway, because it was the right thing to do. I was only seventeen when I went into a massive war with him."

Tony blinked, not sure if he should believe the woman or not. It was hard to believe that a young girl at seventeen would go into a war, but if he knew anything about magic, it was that it was possible. He knew little to none about magic, only that it existed and that there was a massive secret society full of magical beings, and from what Lily had told him in their trysts together. But if there was indeed a war, then the magical community was even more powerful than he thought, covering it up. He then remembered an event a few years ago, before he ever became Ironman, where the country of England was going through series of events that terrorised the nation. It made sense now to find out that there was a war, a magical war.

"Well, I defeated an army of ugly aliens and nearly died releasing a nuke bomb into outer space. It's not the same, but I kinda get it. You do these things because it's the right thing to do, but really, why do you them? For what purpose? Somethings doing the right thing isn't as all as its cracked up to be." Tony voiced, sitting down on the lounge next to her. He then, slowly, clapped a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a look. "Look, I get that we still have a lot to work out, but don't overthink on things that happened in the past. You have the future and it's a bright future. Let's just take this as one day at a time. I assume you brought luggage or a car with you or something?"

Sydney nodded, before sighing. "I did, but your security team took my wand, not that I need it now. Most magic I can do is wandless, but it would be nice to have my wand back."

"Well, I'll get onto that. Until then, you'll stay here, at the Tower."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I have a room at the Hilton just down the road."

He sighed. "I'm afraid I have to. Until we can get to the bottom of this, you know doing the test, you would benefit in staying here. Not only that, any unusual activity that gets picked up, the team finds out. This is the Avengers tower, and every member would have gotten some sort of alert about you. It's a thing I put in place. You're lucky I got to you first or otherwise there would have been problems. So, you'll stay here. Don't worry, the tower is way better than any Hilton."

Sydney opened her mouth, before closing it in defeat, nodding her head. It would be ideal for her to stay there, given the circumstances, but she barely knew the man, even though he was likely to be her father.

Tony clapped enthusiastically. "Excellent! Shall I show you to the guest room on my floor? It's really—"

"MAN OF IRON, I HAVE COME TO ASSIST YOU IN APPREHENDING THE THREAT!"

"Thor, really not the best way to enter…"

"Oh great…"

"Men."

Both Tony and Sydney stood up quickly as the team known as the Avengers burst through the double doors of Tony's office, heading straight towards the duo. Sydney blinked as she saw the man known as Captain America walk in, his hands gripped tightly on his shield, and the red-haired assassin known as Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff, held her gun at the witch, frowning at her, with the man wearing glasses looking apologetic at her. But her gaze was drawn to the muscled man dressed in a silver and red armour, swinging a hammer in his hand, ready to attack. Suddenly she stumbled backwards as a man appeared hanging from a rope from the ceiling, and she tilted her head in confusion, just wondering where in the world he had come from.

"Stand down, you guys. She's not a threat." The man spoke, looking to her as he walked past. She then saw his face and recognised him immediately. After all, it wasn't every day you see the man who married one of her closest friends.

"And you would know how?" The red-head woman asked. She was still looking at Sydney, confused as the woman was really familiar to her.

"Well, they don't call me Hawkeye for nothing. I've been in the dents, keeping an eye on them and trust me, she's not a threat. Well, she won't be, if I know anything about her." Clint Barton aka Hermione's husband.

"Clint. Funny running into you here. I didn't think you'd be here, considering you're supposed to be on holiday and finally doing that thing that you've been putting off." Sydney muttered.

Clint smirked. "Yeah, that thing will have to wait, especially after you explain to a mutual friend of ours about a certain dairy."

Sydney groaned as she realised what he was saying. Should have known better than to leave the dairy at home where her best friend would just so happen to come across it. But it was her fault really, as she decided to leave it behind instead of taking it with her. She had photocopies of various entries, but the dairy itself was back in her room. And given her behaviour ever since she gained it, it was no wonder Hermione had taken it upon herself to see why Sydney was reacting the way she was.

"Wait, you know each other?" Tony stammered, pointing between the two.

"Yes…" Sydney and Clint both said.

"How?" The Captain asked.

"Mutual friend…" The duo answered together.

Natasha then gasped. "Oh! That's where I know you from. Gentlemen, this is Sydney Potter. Miss Potter, what in world are you doing here?"

"Should I tell them, or do you want to tell them? They are going to find out eventually." Clint stated.

"Wait, she knows you too? Okay…this is ridiculous…" Tony sighed. "Yes, I was going to tell everyone but I had hoped to confirm it before I announce that I have a daughter."

There was silence…it was so quiet that you could almost hear the traffic below on the busy streets of the city.

"You have a daughter?"

"The Girl-Who-Lived is the daughter of Tony Stark?"

"Wait, she knows about me?"

"Oh this isn't going to end well…"

"CONGRATULATIONS, MAN OF IRON, ON YOUR RECENT ADDITION!"

It was like a bomb had gone off, as everyone began to talk. The Captain fired questions at Tony, Sydney growled at Clint for telling his best friend about magic, with Natasha stating that she was an assassin and she kept secrets for a living. The man with the glasses, who Sydney had yet to find out his name, sighed and rubbed his forehead, making it out that he did this every day. And Thor, well…was Thor.

Sydney then gasped as she was lifted into a tight hug, only to realise it was Thor.

" _What a beauty that has stumbled into our humble abode._ It is an honour, milady, to meet you. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard." Thor introduced himself, bowing as he kissed her hand, before he frowned at the surge of incredible electricity that passed. He stared back at her, but Sydney was too in shock to acknowledge him.

" _Oh fuck me merlin, of course the lady Fate gives me the God of bloody Thunder as my bloody soulmate!_ "


	10. Dare You To Move Part 2

**Hello! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! I woke up in shock to see my inbox full of emails so thank you! And so, i have a gift for you all. I was going to wait until they officially got together, but...I couldn't...this chapter got the best of me and now I have to raise the ratings because this chapter is like, so smutty...I am wondering if my hands need to get a life, because seriously, smutty!**

 **And so, this chapter is rated M...Enjoy...And Poor Tony...**

 **I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. Please review, critic and whatever you like. This story is part of my Soulmate Series, so, kudos to the person who came up with that idea.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel.**

 **Dare You To Move Part Two**

 **World - Avengers**

 **Plot –** Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.

 **Face Claim for Sydney Potter –** Emilia Clarke (I just love her! Along with Katie McGrath but she's being used in TYB)

 **Pairing –** Thor/Sydney

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Dare You To Move Part Two**

The first time Sydney Potter witnessed someone meeting their soulmate, she was eleven, and her new friend Ron Weasley had met his soulmate in the form of one Seraphina Malfoy, the twin sister of her other best friend Draco Malfoy. On their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron was approached by the Malfoy twins, and boy, was it a shock to find that the Malfoy daughter was the soulmate of the youngest Weasley son, and both from families who hated the other family with a passion.

However, it was the start of a beautiful friendship between Draco Malfoy and Sydney, as the two had bonded over the lovesick couple that was Ron and Sera. Despite being in separate houses and his father having a hatred for her, the two got along well, and when they added Hermione, Neville Longbottom and his soulmate, Luna Lovegood, to their little group, it was a gang that no-one wanted to mess with. Then came the day that Voldemort had been risen, and sides were formed. But her friendship with Draco stayed strong, as did her friendship with Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ron had gone against her, believing that she was mad and Sera chose to believe her soulmate rather than her brother, and her closest friend. When it was revealed that Voldemort was indeed alive and terrorising the world, the couple was welcomed back, but the friendship had been strained. It wasn't until after the battle, after all the secrets had been revealed, Sydney knew who her true friends were. She hadn't spoken to Ron since the Battle, and Draco lost touch with his twin.

The second time Sydney witnessed a soulmate bonding, was when she was, Draco and Hermione were all on a mission in Budapest, tracking down rouge deatheaters. It was there she witnessed Hermione being saved by a muggle man dressed in suit wielding arrows, aka Clint Barton. It really was a meeting to remember, with Hermione bleeding from her forehead, talking nonsense to the agent. Clint must have been confused when he read the words of his soulmark, but it worked out in the end when he found out the magical secret. At their wedding a few months after their meeting, Draco was roped into being the man of honour with Sydney being the officiator. It had been five years since then, and they already had a daughter, with another one on the way. Hermione was determined to be a working mother, and she excelled at it.

The third time she witnessed a soulmate bonding was only recently as Draco had finally find his soulmate. Sydney was on week break from her Russian mission, when Draco accidently stumbled upon a clumsy witch named Astoria Greengrass in Diagon Alley, and was completely smitten with her. It was quite sickening to Sydney, listening to one of her closest friends' gush about his lady love. Apparently the two knew of each other at Hogwarts, but had yet to meet each other. They were set to marry each other in few months' time, with Hermione to be the officiator, and Sydney to be the best woman.

And now, Sydney finally knew just what her friends had been feeling when they had met their soulmates. Though, she didn't expect it to be the God of Thunder & Lightening, and a prince, of all bloody things. She wanted a normal soulmate, some boring muggle or wizard or witch (not that she minded if it was a male or female) but no, Lady Fate had other plans.

She stared into the deep blue eyes of the God, his face lighting up into a brilliant smile as he realised just what was going on. He was handsome, that she could admit, with a strong jawline, muscled body and an intoxicating smell. She was attracted, Merlin help her, to the God, but given the situation she was in, it really wasn't the best time for her to meet her soulmate. After all, there was the 'daddy' issue she had to work out.

"It seems fate has allowed me to meet my soulmate at last. I have been waiting for you for a long time, milady. And I am indeed a lucky man, to have a maiden so beautiful as my intended." Thor spoke, his accent rich and deep. She blushed and he blinked. "Should I have not said that? I only mean the truth, Lady Sydney. You are indeed very beautiful and I look forward to getting to know you."

"No, you can say things like that. I am just not used to it, I guess. It's not every day you find out that your soulmate is a god." She mumbled.

He nodded, touching her arms and she shivered. "I understand. If you are indeed the daughter of Man of Iron, then this could be very complicated."

"Only if we make it complicated. And besides, he may be my father, but he doesn't have a say over my soulmate, and you're him." She remarked, feeling the electricity of his touch.

He smiled, leaning closer. "Then perhaps milady, we should leave him be and spend the rest of the day getting to know each other."

"While I am joyous you've find your soulmate, there is the matter of the DNA test…"

The sound of Clint's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she turned to see a confused Clint narrowing his eyes at her. She turned to Tony, and winced as she noticed him trying to keep his emotions in check. It had been a big day for him, with the revelation of a daughter, and now said daughter just happened to be Thor's soulmate.

"He's her…she's my…soulmate…daughter…" Tony muttered, trying to form sentence.

"Tony, are you alright?" The Captain asked.

Tony glared at him, his hands on his hips. He then pulled his sunglasses off, and loosened his tie.

"Am I alright? Am I alright?" He chuckled, delieirous. "What kind of question is that?! I just found out I have a daughter and now she's the soulmate of Point Break! Am I alright? God, what a stupid question! Of course, I'm not alright. I'm freaking out! And yet, I keep thinking about doing the daddy talk to Thor…is that normal? Just how does one give the 'you hurt my daughter, I kill you' speech to God of Thunder? You don't, that's how. You let him date your barely known daughter. And is it too soon to accept the fact that I have daughter? I have a daughter! A child…made from me…and her mother, but from me…and soulmate of Thor…"

The people in the room stared at him as he stopped his ranting and then frowned, as if he was thinking hard in his mind. Before suddenly he chuckled again, his laughed getting louder and more extreme and soon he was bending over, laughing his mad brilliant mind off. He then stopped, looking around at the group.

"Yeah nope…"

He fainted, his body landing with a hard thud on the ground, which caused Sydney to gasp in shock, the Captain to rush to Tony and Natasha to give out small little giggle. Thor frowned, and Clint burst out a snort.

"Man down…well Ironman down…"

Bruce sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temple

"Yeah, we need to do the test, and fast."

It seemed Bruce was apparently the only sane one in the room.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

"Now this won't hurt a bit. Just a pinch and I'll have your blood…Bloooood…I vant to suck the blood…Oh god, I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

Sydney glared at Clint as he lined himself up, ready to withdraw blood from her arm. He held the needle gauge against her skin, ready to pierce it.

"You know, I often wonder why fate paired you with Hermione. And then, there would be moments when I'm like, 'oh, he's not a bad guy at all' only to be trumped with moments like that."

He rolled his eyes, and she hissed as he pierced the skin with the needle, withdrawing her blood. Thor stood near her, watching as Clint as he withdrew blood.

"I never understood your medical experiments. Taking blood from a human to find out the results of paternity. On Asgard, finding out one's father is much simpler and less complicated than withdrawing blood. We just look at one's soul through the soul forge, and match it up. Well, it's a little more than that, but that is simply it." Thor informed them, his arms crossed.

The trio was in a clinical room on the medical floor of the Tower. Bruce had taken Tony into a room, with Steve, aka the Captain, carrying the unconscious billionaire and Natasha following them. Clint was the only other person who knew how to withdraw blood, and so had offered to take Sydney's. Thor was reluctant to leave his soulmate's side, and had decided to go with her.

Sydney looked at him, shifting in her seat on the medical grey table. "Well…that's interesting…I'm not one to work in the medicine field but that's interesting."

Clint snorted and Thor chuckled.

"Ah, you are jesting yes? I see, it is very funny, your humour."

Sydney gave him a smile as Clint pulled the needle out and push the blood into a small tube. He then handed Sydney a cotton bud, allowing her to place it over where the needle had pierced her skin.

"Well, that's it. I'll get this to Bruce now. He should be finishing with Tony right about now, so we should find out the results sometime today." Clint told her.

Sydney nodded, before suddenly felt a tingling and she closed her eyes in annoyance as she realised the glamour spell that she had cast on herself had worn off. Clint was the first to notice, but didn't react as he had seen them before, along with the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. She bared similar scars to Hermione's, the small lines created from terrible curses. Thor on the other hand, was shocked, and watched as the scars appeared like thin red lines upon Sydney's skin.

"What is this? How did you come by these scars? Who did this to you? Whoever it was, give me its name and I will see that it will be brought to justice for harming the soulmate of a prince!" Thor growled. She opened her eyes and saw the angry look on his face, as if he was ready to fight. She turned to Clint, pleading with him to help her.

It was not that she didn't want to tell Thor about her past, but given that he had to find out that she was a witch, she wanted to break that news to him first before telling him about her ordeal with the mad wizard Voldemort. And if Clint was there, he could help her with her revelation that she was a witch, and that magic existed. It was stupid really, to fear telling a God from another world about magic on Earth, but she had to be cautious. Not only because of the Statue of Secrecy, but also of Thor's reaction. It was fine for Tony, as he knew about magic, as well as Clint, and Natasha (she was an assassin and also Clint's best friend…of course she knows about magic) but who knew how a god would react. Clint however, had other ideas.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and give this to Bruce. Good luck Potter!" Clint burst out as he rushed out of the room.

Thor was still fuming and Sydney had to say something…anything. She was glad that Thor could only see the scars on her arms and legs. Her hair covered the scar on her forehead, and she dreaded explaining that one.

"Before you go off and track down those responsible, I need to tell you something." She began, reaching out to grab his hands. She had only known him for not even an hour and already she was holding his hands. "You don't need to track down those responsible, for I already took care off them."

He frowned. "You murdered them? It's alright if you did. No one would blame you, especially if they harmed you in this way."

She blinked. "Murder? Uh…no…well, not really…and murder is why to strong a word. I more like hexed them with spells and had them taken away and locked away in Azkaban. I'm a witch, Thor. A powerful, well I'd like to think I'm powerful but witch nonetheless. I even have a wand, well two wands but we'll get into that later."

He frowned, stumped. "You have magic? As in a witch of the Wand-Wielders?"

She tilted her head back. "You know about the Magical Community?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have dealt with them many times, often trading and joining in various celebrations but yes I am aware of the Magical community. This is remarkable! My soulmate, a Wand-Wielder!"

She smiled. "You are not mad that I am a witch?"

"On the contrary, milady, I couldn't be happier. The Gods have blessed me well." He boasted, looking tenderly at her.

"That's good I guess. I was afraid that you wouldn't like it." She muttered.

"I have worked with many wand-wielders over the years, and I have found them quite pleasing. They are joyful, wonderful people and not only that, the food in your society is so delicious. Why, I had a baker who used to give me pumpkin pasties and treacle tart whenever I visited his shop here on Midgard. He is gone now, but I remember a beautiful alley where his shop used to be, before that terrible war."

Sydney gulped when he mentioned the war. "You know about the Wizarding War?"

Thor nodded. "I was informed of both. Of course, we couldn't help, as we had our own battles but Heimdall, our gatekeeper would keep my mother updated. She was of magic too you see, but of a different kind but she would keep an eye on all magical beings. We almost did help once. It was when your mad wizard Lord Voldemort was in reign. We had wanted to help then, but Mother wouldn't let us, telling us that your people had well in hand. Apparently, there was a young witch that defeated the mad wizard. I can't recall her name. Perhaps you'd know of the person I am referring to. A girl with a lightning bolt scar."

Sydney swallowed, biting her lip. "I do, know of the witch you're referring to. You're talking to her."

She lifted her hair that had fallen upon her forehead, showing him the scar. He stared, shock and awe forming on his face and he gave her a look of pity.

"I know your story, well some of it. Mother kept you in her watch as you wield the Elder Wand. Hello, Mistress."

Sydney gasped. "You know about the Hallows? And the Mistress of Death?"

Thor nodded. "We created them. Well, Death, as in Hela, created them. We were informed of the t young witch that inherited the ability to wield death using the Stone, the Cloak and the Wand. But I didn't know your name, nor what you looked like. My mother did though, but she didn't tell anyone who it was before she died. Then I assumed Heimdall took over the watch, or my father."

"So you know about the things I've done, and some things of my past?" Sydney probed.

"Yes. But it does not matter. I meant what I said before. I am glad that I have a powerful magical being as my soulmate. You past does not matter."

She blinked, her eyes burning. "But I've killed people. Bad people but there were human once."

"And so have I, and I regret it, truly but the work I do here, with the Avengers allow me to make up for it." Thor said.

She breathed, closing her eyes and trying to compose herself. "This is….so much. I came here because I wanted to confront Tony about his affair with my mother and the possibility that he's my father and then I find my soulmate, only to find out he knows about me. I mean, I know you didn't know my name or anything, but you still know about some of the things. I didn't think I'd be having this conversation this early in our relationship."

"You have accepted our courting already? I would have thought I'd have to, what is it that you Midgardians say, 'woo' you with chocolate and flowers first." Thor gasped, and she looked up at him, before laughing at the look on his face.

"Thank you, for that comment."

"Anytime. And you shouldn't worry about your past. We've all made mistakes, and paid the price. It's what makes us a better person. And as for you father, we will soon see. Though, the resemblance is uncanny. You look a lot like Son of Stark, except your eyes. I have never seen such green, like an emerald. It really does make you quite striking." Thor commented.

"Thank you. And I am sorry about your mother. I too lost my mother, and it's a pain that I would never wish on anybody." She sympathised.

"Thank you…"

She sighed. "So, now that we're alone…what now?"

"I can think of a few things. But there is something that I wish to do first."

"Yes? And what's that?" She whispered, blinking slowly at him.

He then leaned forwards, stepping in between her legs and grasping the side of her arms. She slowly looked up at him, realising just how close he was to her lips and without a moment to think, he leaped forwards, claiming her lips with his own and pulling into a searing kiss. She gave into the magical wonders of his mouth, his tongue swirling with hers and she lost all sense, her arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around his neck. He lowered his hands, gently moulding the curves of her body, his lips fighting hers for dominance. He won, and she tilted her back as he broke the kiss, moving his lips across her jawline and down her neck and she moaned, heat pooling low below her belly. At this point, she didn't give any fucks that she had just met the man and that she was about to seriously consider ripping her clothes off and opening her legs for him right then and there.

She didn't need to wait, for he was as impatient as her. He lifted her shirt off, claiming her lips again as he threw the shirt on the floor. She grasped his armour, trying to look for a way to take it off when she groaned and with a snap of her fingers, it came off, landing on the floor. Thor broke the kiss, chuckling.

"Someone's impatient."

She shrugged. "Yeah well, it's been awhile."

He laughed, before kissing her again, fiddling with the clasp of her bra and she moaned as her breasts felt the chill air as Thor pulled her bra off, lowering himself to take her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned again, the heat growing between her legs growing. She wanted to snap her fingers again, but she wanted to enjoy this moment, allowing Thor to suck on her breasts. She gasped as he began to move, creating friction and it made her groan. He then made his way to her other breast and sucked on it, and gripped her nails into his back. He growled, the vibration moving against her hot skin and she moaned again.

He then moved from her breast, kissing down her belly, while fiddling with the zipper of her pants and in one swift smooth move, he pulled her pants down, taking her panties with it and letting it pool near her feet. Then he looked up at her, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Milady, I need permission…or otherwise I won't stop myself. My mother raised me to treat lady well, so…"

"What? Oh fuck you had permission the moment you accepted me."

He chuckled, kissing her passionately as his hands made their way down her body, reaching her thighs. She grunted as he spread them open, before gasping as they touched the very sensitive skin near the ever so sweet nub. Thor kissed her neck, his fingers making their way closer to her heated nub and was glad to find her already wet.

"Already wet for me?"

He pressed that little nub and she moaned at the touch, her arms holding onto him tight. She then became wild as he began to circle her nub, slowly at first, but then his pace began to quicken and she began to pant. She then whined when he stopped, only to be lowered down on the desk and she felt the cool leather of the medical table on her back. She then gasped again when his fingers were replaced with his hot mouth and she felt her legs go over his shoulders, her pants falling off her feet.

She reached for his golden hair, her fingers grasping his locks as the heat started to rise, getting higher and higher as her soulmate's magical tongue lapped and sucked her swollen and fired up pussy. She then made a sound as she felt his fingers enter her, starting with one, and then two before finishing at three and she moved, the friction making her pant loudly and moan. She grunted, groaned, moved and pulled his hair as he sucked, lapped and fingered her. Suddenly the rise fire and heat that was growing burst, like an orgasmic balloon and she screamed his name as she came, her body shaking violently as she rode her orgasmic high. Thor continued to slowly pump his fingers in out of her, and she came down slowly.

Thor then stood up, his fingers still in her, and she looked at him.

"A little help milady? My fingers are occupied."

She chuckled and with a wave of her hand, Thor's pants came off. She sat up, looking down and back at him. His length was quite impressive, thick but not too think and just long enough to be able to give a thorough fuck, which is what she wanted. Yes, again, she had only just met the man, but he was her soulmate, and they already had chemistry. And besides, she wouldn't be the first to fuck her soulmate within the hours of meeting them. She didn't even want to remember the moment she walked in on Clint and Hermione going at it after he helped them and patched her up. A memory Sydney wanted gone.

Thor played with the lips of her sensitive pussy, and she moaned, her head falling back as she moaned, more juices flowing out of her. He then lined himself up, and removed his fingers, thrusting into her. Although she didn't care at that point about a condom or some sort of contraceptive device, she decided to use a wordless protection spell and waved her hands over the two of them. Thor was oblivious, thrusting into her, groaning. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and he buried his face into her shoulder, his hands on her hips.

"Milady, you feel so wonderful…"

"Thor, my name is Syd…ney…oh right there…name is Sydney…"

"Sydney….Sydney!"

He would pull out almost all the way, before thrusting back in again, and out again, then in. The heat began to rise again and the room was filled with the sounds of groaning, moaning and skin slapping on skin. Sweat had begun to form on them both, and Sydney gripped his shoulders tighter, panting as he got faster, and her cries got louder, moaning as he pounded into her. Then, in a move that made her go even more wild, he put his thumb on her overheated clit and she made a sound that didn't sound normal. He pounded some more, his thumb pressing hard on her clit and she felt her orgasm burst, the pleasure violently taking over her body again and she cried out loudly, screaming his name and holding him tight as she came. He soon followed her, shouting her name as he blew his load into her, making her body warm as his seed filled her.

Riding their highs, he slowly pumped in and out of her, and she kissed him, starting with his neck making her way up to his mouth. They kissed slowly, and when he pulled out of her, she whined at the lost but Thor kept her distracted with his kiss.

"Okay, what is with the screaming and shouting? Thor, so help me god if you are hurting my soon to be confirmed daughter, I will—OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING BLIND!"

The couple broke apart as Tony had walked into the room, with Clint and Bruce in tow. Bruce blushed, quickly turning around and walking out while Clint muttered under his breath.

"Seriously? I leave you alone and…fucking hell."

Thor stepped in front of Sydney, covering her with his body. Sydney was about to wave her hand to put their clothes on, but before she could, Tony spoke again. Sydney then realised that Tony, Bruce and Clint had seen and could still see everything…as in everything that Thor was displaying.

"Of course…His di…his pen…Of course his…I am not drunk enough of for this shit!"

Poor Tony. He really wasn't having the best day.

* * *

 **Until next time...**

 **Love,**

 **bNd...**


	11. Dare You To Move Part 3

**Hi! And so, another chapter! I am liking this story. I have ideas, and plans…so keep on reading!**

 **A few notes about the story - the timeline has changed a little, as Sydney is young (25 years), meaning she was born in 1990, with the battle taking place in 2008. And the events of Avengers take place about month or two after her birthday (she was born in July, so Avengers 2 will take place in August/September 2015). And as I don't know the timeline for Thor Ragnorok…well I'll just get to that point when I get there.**

 **Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. You all make my day when I see my inbox filled up. Don't be shy to critic, if you want. Anything to work on my writing I like to do, as I don't have beta nor a second author. I did, but she's gone. So, if my work needs editing, let me know.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling & Marvel respectively.**

 **Dare You To Move Part Three**

 **World - Avengers**

 **Plot –** Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.

 **Face Claim for Sydney Potter –** Emilia Clarke (I just love her! Along with Katie McGrath but she's being used in TYB)

 **Pairing –** Thor/Sydney

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Do you have to stare at us while we get dressed? I mean you could leave the room you know…"

"And allow you two to have another round? Yeah, not on my watch."

Sydney glared at Tony as she hid herself behind Thor; the medical table she was sitting on making it a little difficult. Thor held out his hand - his arm shielding part of her.

"We could just turn around…I mean, that would be ideal." Bruce Banner said. He had introduced himself to Sydney before her tryst with Thor, and she knew about the doctor, Clint having told her about the doctor's other and greenish alter ego. But he was now human, calm and wore an amused expression on his face. He had left the room earlier, only to come back, holding a folder in his hands. Sydney could only assume that inside the folder were the results and if that was the case, then she was grateful for the quick and fast process.

Tony huffed, before turning around and staring to the wall, and not at Sydney. She was grateful to Bruce and smiled as he turned around, along with Clint. She then quickly looked around for her clothes, frowning as she hopped off the table only to find that her feet were also bare and that Thor must have taken her boots off as well as her pants. She found herself getting hot again as she was impressed by his skills at removing clothes. Her boots were under table, along with her shirt, pants and bra. She bent over, her hands reaching out for her clothes and she heard a noise, well more like a grunt crossed with a strangle and groan and she smirked, realising that her arse was in the air, and that Thor would have had a full view of her buttocks. And not only that, her soulmark was bared just above her butt, the words ' _What a beauty that has stumbled into our humble abode_ ' written in a cursive script in a mixture of gold, maroon and silver colours.

She could hear him murmur appreciatively, and she bit her lip when she felt his hands touch her skin, palming her buttocks and she bit her lip, not caring that there where others in the room. Thor also seemed oblivious as well, as he gave her a cheeky smack on the bottom. The sound was heard by the others and she stifled a giggle when she heard someone clear their throat, most likely Clint or Tony.

"You two better not be playing pony…"

It was Tony. Sydney, sighed, picking up her clothes and standing up. She turned around, and faced Thor. He had a disappointed look on his face, wanting to continue their tryst, but he knew that they had other matters to attend to. He looked around for his clothes, but before he could, he heard the snap of someone's fingers and stood in shock as his clothes began to dress him magically, before smiling at the quick thinking of his soulmate. Once he was dressed, he turned around, and saw that Sydney was now dressed as well.

"We're done."

Tony turned, and nodded his approval. Clint gave a thankful sigh, not wanting to see the sight of his wife's best friend naked ever again and Bruce frowned, just wondering how in the world both Sydney and Thor were dressed when it was only a second okay they were completely naked.

"That was quick…like, really fast." Bruce observed. "How?"

"It must be magic, or really fast reflexes." Sydney shrugged.

"Right. Somehow I don't quite believe that but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the matter of the paternity test." Bruce pondered, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to figure out just what Sydney might be hiding. He then opened the letter than his assistant had given him, reading the results. He then folded the paper up and put his hands behind his back before looking up. Everyone was staring at him, and were awaiting results.

"Well?" Tony blurted. "Is she mine?"

"Oh! Yes, congrats, Tony, you are indeed Sydney's father. The DNA matches and the resemblance is uncanny, so Mazol Tov!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Why do you humans use that expression? You are not descendants of the Hebrew Slaves."

Everyone turned to Thor. Tony frowned. "Uh, I'm kinda one fifth Jewish on my mother's side. I think…and that's really racist. Is it?"

"I am sorry to have caused offence. I did not mean it. I am simply making an observation." Thor mumbled, apologetic.

"It's fine, really, and I am not Jewish, despite Tony's claim, but it's a saying. Sure it's a Jewish saying but it seems everyone says it. Even in England, it's a common saying. Anyway, so, Tony is my father. My mother lied…"

Sydney swayed, the information getting to her head and Thor frowned as he caught her, keeping her steady.

"Sydney, are you alright?"

"Yes, just shock over today's events. I know that I've had time to get use to the idea but it's still a shock."

Tony nodded. "Yes…It is. Now, how do I tell Pepper?"

"Pepper?"

"My soulmate…and I guess I should say your stepmother? No? Okay, we'll just say my soulmate for now. I met her when she came to work for me and since then I have been a kept man. This is going to be a shock for her, but she'll get used to it, at least I hope. So, with that saying, I'm gonna steal Sydney for the rest of the day because we have things to discuss. No protests, Thor, you already deflowered _my_ daughter in _my_ tower, and in my medical lab. So please, just give me the rest of the day to get to know my smart offspring and you can have her…later…preferably never but later." Tony demanded to a seething Thor.

Thor was not happy. "As Sydney's soulmate, it is vital that we get acquainted, so that we strengthen the bond. As a current man who has also found his soulmate, you more than anybody should know that."

"You did just hear the news that I am Sydney's father, right? I have a long-lost daughter and I want to get to know her. She's mine!" Tony pouted.

"She is my soulmate, and I need to better my bond with her. To deny me would be futile." Thor growled.

Tony gasped. "Pointbreak just threatened me! I am her father! At least give me the afternoon!"

Thor stepped forwards, but was stopped by a delicate hand.

"And she is standing right here and can make decisions for herself! And to be honest, I really don't feel like talking to either one of you but alas, it seems I can't make the decisions for myself around here!" Sydney snapped, staring at both Tony and Thor, before shaking her head and walking out of the medical lab.

"Oh great, now look what you have done. You've upset my offspring!"

"Enough! Honestly. Sydney has had a big day today and the fact that the both of you are fighting over her like she's something fancy is ridiculous. I have a right mind to call our mutual friend and get them to sort you out. Now, I will go and see if she's okay. You two are to stay here. Bruce, if they start fighting, go Code Green. There's nothing like a whack from Hulk to set you two right." Clint muttered, glaring at both Thor and Tony before leaving the room.

"He started it!"

Bruce sighed, giving Tony a look. For the first time ever, he prayed to the Gods above to save him from the stubbornness of men, and mythical gods.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

For the first time ever, Clint was at loss of what to do. On one hand, he could rub the charmed token on his bracelet, a token that was in the shape of an eternity symbol and was charmed by his wife for him to rub in case he ever needed her, and await the arrival of his overly pregnant wife or he could suck it up, and be the ear that Sydney needed. He was never one to have heart to heart talks, unless you counted the pep talk he gave to Natasha that one time in Budapest. He really needed to visit the elusive town again, considering his history with the town.

He walked into the large living room that was a few doors down from the medical bay and saw Sydney's small form standing near the floor to ceiling windows that over looked the city of New York. From where he stood, she looked small, and fragile, so unlike her, as he knew her to be powerful and strong. He walked over, alerting her of his presence by placing an arm around her shoulders. She accepted the gesture, smiling at him.

"I would have thought you'd tell her by now. I am anticipating the loud tones of Hermione Granger walking through those doors any minute."

He gave her a look. "Walking into the building? Do you not know your best friend? She would have popped up without a moment's notice and gave Tony a mindful. And then dealt with you not telling her about the dairy. That was a low point."

"I know. But can you blame me? I got the diary delivered to me by persons unknown and it was written by my long dead mother who told me that the man who I thought was my father wasn't, and that a muggle billionaire who parades around in metal suit was in fact my real father. And all of this happened on my birthday. Forgive me if I needed a moment for myself. I was going to tell you both, and Draco, but I needed to clarify the news for myself."

Clint nodded. "That's understandable. But brace yourself when she does confront you. We'll always be there for you, Syd…You're family."

She accepted his hug, her arm going around his waist and embracing him. Out of all the friends she had in her life, she was glad she had Clint. He was pure muggle, only coming into the wizarding world after having met Hermione. And it showed, as there were still things he had to learn about the magical community, but he loved it, and he loved his family.

"Hermione is one lucky girl to have you, Clint Barton." Sydney mumbled.

"And Thor is a lucky bastard to have a witch like you. Does he know? I mean, before you two did your frolicking act, does he know about your title and role?" Clint asked, pulling away from her.

She nodded. "He knows. And what's more, he knows a little about Voldemort and my role in the war."

"Seriously? You told him that? It took Hermione weeks before she told me about the war and her role. Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't. He already knew. Which makes it easier for me. He knew about the war and some parts of my story. He didn't know it was me until after I told him that fact but he knows, and now we're past it. And besides, it's a terrible memory. One I wish I didn't have to tell people. I want to move on, but it seems Fate has other plans. First, finding my father and then finding out that the God of bloody Thunder is my soulmate. Someone up there is laughing. Though, I'm not complaining…much." Sydney ranted.

"Sure…so that whole sexy episode was you complaining, was it?" Clint teased.

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who couldn't keep his hands off my best friend within hours of meeting her. Spare me the lecture, Clint. And you know, I don't regret it. I'd rather be shackled up in bed with him right now instead of dealing with the fiasco that Tony Stark, well known muggle is my father. The Ministry and the Wizarding World is going to have a field day with this."

"What the magical world doesn't know won't hurt them. Don't tell the world, yet. You both have enemies who will use this for their gain, so keep it on the downlow. Of course, tell Hermione, and Draco, but keep it to yourself. I gather that finding out that you're not James Potter's child will also shake up the community, and it could turn into a bloodbath. Use this time to get to know Tony, and Thor. Though, perhaps you and Thor should keep the sexy activities in a more private setting." Clint suggested.

She smiled. "I will. Where is he?"

"Thor or Tony?"

"Tony. As much as I want to strengthen my bond with Thor, Tony and I have a lot to discuss. Starting with keeping this quiet. Thank you Clint."

"Don't thank me…and please tell Hermione soon. I hate keeping this from her."

"I will…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Convincing Tony to keep their newfound status as father and daughter on the downlow was easy. Tony too had wanted to keep it quiet, as his role as Ironman had exposed him to many enemies. Not that Sydney didn't have her share, but she understood his reasoning as he did with hers. And so, the two spent the afternoon, sitting at a desk, coffee in their hands, talking about their past.

Tony was honest, citing his days as a troublemaker, and telling Sydney about his days at MIT. Sydney spoke to him about her days at Hogwarts, meeting Hermione and Draco and her work as an undercover magical agent for Hermione. Tony's words, not Sydney's but she liked the name so much she had decided to adopt it. She also told him about Hermione being her boss, and that she often sent her on impossible missions.

It was after she had told him about her ongoing mission of tracking down deatheaters when he offered her a job with the Avengers. It wasn't that he was expecting her to take it, but given her status as a witch and her role in the magical community (his daughter was a lady…Lady Potter Black in fact) he realised that someone in her position would do very well in a group like the Avengers. She had hesitated, stating that she needed to speak to Hermione but she then said that it was a good idea, given her status as soulmate to Thor, and being Tony's daughter. It was ideal solution, as it would allow her to spend time with both men, and get to know them.

And so, the two talked, well into the afternoon and before both could realise, it was nearly night time. A knock came on the door, and the two looked as it opened, revealing to be none other than Pepper Potts, Tony's soulmate, and Thor. Thor stomped on over to Sydney, planting a kiss on her lips, much to the displeasure of Tony, who glared at the God.

"Tony! Thor informs me that he has found his soulmate and you've been taking up all her time. Care to tell me why? I tried to ask the others but they say to talk to you."

"Thor, behave please…Pepper, honey…try not to freak…but this is Sydney Potter…my daughter. Wow, that was weird. Was that a little weird? I mean, don't get me wrong, it was great introducing you as that but still, weird…" Tony rambled.

Thor and Sydney stopped their kissing, looking at Tony in shock that he would just blurt out that fact so casually. Pepper stood in shock, glancing from the girl to her bonded. She couldn't deny that the girl was strikingly like Tony, sharing the same bone structure, facial features and hair colour, but the eyes were different. Pepper find herself enchanted by the emerald green eyes that the girl had, and she found herself calm, happy even that Tony had a daughter. Shocked sure, who wouldn't be, but she was happy.

"It's nice to meet you, Sydney."

Sydney gritted her teeth. "I know that this is a shock, believe me, it was a shock to me but –"

Pepper shook her head. "No! Well, yes but it's a happy shock, believe me. I am sure I will look forward to speaking with you but I think Thor is a bit anxious to see you. And I need to talk to Tony."

Sydney nodded. "Yes. Well, Tony, I will see you tomorrow then? By then I will have an answer about your offer. Night."

Tony nodded, awkwardly wrapping his arm around Sydney, trying not to glare at Thor, but couldn't help it and gave Sydney a smile. "Look after her. I know I've only known her day, but I've grown quite fond of her. So take care of her please, Thor."

Thor gave a nod. "You have my word. I will be taking Lady Sydney on a…what you midgardians call, a date. Dinner awaits us Sydney. Come."

The couple left the room, leaving a shocked Pepper and a nervous Tony.

"Now, honey, before you start, I—"

"Stop right there. You have a lot of explaining to do. Start from the beginning."

"Well…it all started one night, a long time ago…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

"Thor, I…mpphmm…I am little…mmpphmm…hungry…oh fuck it…"

Sydney and Thor never managed to make it to dinner reservations that Bruce had kindly helped Thor set up. Instead, they had decided to go back to his room, on his floor after having a rather heavy make out session in the elevator. After a firm command from Thor, Jarvis had the elevator make a stop on his floor, and carried a giggling Sydney bridal style into his home. From there, it had gotten rather heated, as Thor had ripped off Sydney's clothes once again, and laid her on his rather large leather couch. And with a quick snap of her fingers, he too was once again naked, and kissing her relentlessly.

The couch was large enough for the both of them to lay down, and she was pinned underneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her core burning and seeking his touch. He was teasing her and she had decided she wanted to be in control. And so, without warning, she pushes Thor of her chest, making him sit up. She smiled, his look curious before she gently touched his cock, and he moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his length, slowly moving her hands up and down. Thor breathed and moaned again as Sydney lowered her mouth down, and licked the head of his penis softly. Sydney felt him grab her hair, and started to suck, bobbing her head as she went up and down, working her tongue around his length. Thor breathed deeper, his grunts louder before suddenly, he stopped her, pulling her on top of his lap and she moaned, grinding her now very wet pussy over his ready and willing penis.

In one very hard but needed thrust, she moaned as he filled her, falling forwards onto his shoulder. She wrapped her around his shoulders, and began bucking her hips, grinding her clit against him and moaning as she rode him. Thor placed his hands on her waist, burying his face in her shoulder, before grabbing one of her nipples into his mouth.

She gasped at the sudden feeling, moving her hands to cup his face and she looked his brilliant blue eyes as she rode, moaning as her orgasm began to build. She kissed him, deeply as her moans got louder, and his grunts got heavier. She bounced, riding his cock and friction working against her clit, making the pleasure build. Suddenly, Thor moved, and Sydney whined before gasping again as he positioned them on the couch, with her bending over the couch and him behind her. Sydney grasped the couch as Thor positioned his cock at her opening again and slide himself in. Burying himself all the way to the hilt, he begun thrusting into her dripping cunt faster and harder, making the couch shake underneath them.

Thor could feel his climax nearing as he pushed faster and harder into her. The sound of a CRACK could be heard, and he frowned, but was to into his task at hand to even bother looking up or looking to the source of the sound. Sydney was in her own little world that she didn't even hear that sound that she knew so well. She was busy and distracted as his hands moved from her waist, grasping a handful of her long hair and tugged lightly. Sydney moaned, her breathing getting faster as she felt the burning build. With a few more thrusts, Thor came, shooting his seed deep inside her, coating her inner pussy walls with the thick fluid. At the same time, Sydney arched her back, crying out as she came, her vision blurring as she saw white.

It was a quickie, yes, but it was a thorough one, and one enough to satisfy their needs. They panted, collapsing onto the couch, and Thor laid, down, pulling Sydney on top of him. They breathed, collecting a moment to themselves and then laughed as her stomach chose that moment to grumble.

"Okay…I don't mind spending the rest of the night having mind numbing sex, but I really am hungry."

He chuckled. "I will see if Mr Jarvis can help us out with that…but right now, I am content."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. If you don't mind, I'd rather you put on some clothes quickly because I have some words for my best friend."

Thor and Sydney stood up quickly, getting into sitting positions on the couch. There, standing near the door, was a very pregnant and very pissed off Hermione Granger.

"Oh, come on! Why can't you just let me orgasm in peace?!"

* * *

 **Until next time...**

 **Love bNd...**


	12. Skinny Love - Spiderman: Homecoming

**And so, another world, another chapter. I was inspired by Spiderman for this story as I went and saw this at the cinema. IT WAS AWESOME. Tom Holland is a little cutie...oh god, I'm becoming a cougar...The film itself was a bit confusing on the timeline of things, but hopefully they'll patch it up and clarify it more. Anyway, enjoy reading this. I don't know how long this one will be, but it's a oneshot for now. Who knows, I might do a second chapter later on.**

 **This is sorta set before Homecoming, but it's still kind of part of it, so that's why I've set it for then.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Skinny Love –**

 **World –** Spiderman:Homecoming/Avengers

 **Plot –** Having lost everything, Marigold James Potter(femHarry) needs a new start. And what better place to start afresh then at a muggle school on the other side of the world? Only once there, she finds more than she could ever expect.

 **Face Claim for Mari Potter –** Georgie Henley (Little Lucy from the Chronicles of Narnia series! She's my young femHarry as in this story the character is around 17)

 **Pairing –** Mari/Peter Parker (Spiderman)

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

I sighed, staring at the massive double doors of the school before me. It was certainly a large school and more refined than what it looked like on the website when I did the research. Students dressed in casual clothing walked past me, staring at me as they walked up the steps that headed to double doors. I gulped, holding the large A4 notebook in my arms, and tried to breathe slowly, attempting to calm the rising of nerves that threaten to send me into a panic attack. Just exactly who's idea was it for me to attend a muggle school in a foreign city, in a different country and so far away from friends and family I made over the years?

Oh right, it was mine.

But not by choice…I needed the fresh start, especially since the war had only ended a few weeks ago. Well, more like two weeks ago. The clean-up stage had just begun, and almost everyone I knew had started to move on, living each day as if they hadn't been living in fear of a mad wizard like they had before the Battle. Some went back to work, others went home, and others, well…others were dead.

I closed my eyes as the painful memories of walking into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and seeing many of my friends lying dead, having died for me plagued my mind. They had died for a cause that shouldn't have been formed, a prophecy that I believed had mattered. What I didn't realise, was that it was all one big game, and that I, along with my friends, and the people I believed were my friends, were all pawns in that game. And most of them, were gone and it was the fault of many, not just mine. We may have won the war, but we lost so much.

Neville Longbottom, my second and true friend, was gone, dying of his cursed wounds in the Battle. Luna Lovegood had vanished. Ron Weasley, well…he was a different story. He was still alive, having survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but after losing both his brother Fred and his father Arthur, he had blamed me for his loss. He had tried to force me to bring them back, my powers as Mistress giving me the ability to, but knowing the consequences I didn't, and thus lost my friendship with him. It was then I found out that Ron, his mother Molly and siblings Percy and Ginny had been recruited to be my friends, the order coming from the man I believed was my mentor, and that if he had it his way, he would have never walked into that cabin on our first day heading to Hogwarts. Ginny, my first girl friend and later sister, had also turned against me, taking her brother's side over mine. Percy was Percy, and stayed away. Molly Weasley had also shunned me, blaming me over the loss of her son and husband.

I still had some friends in the Weasley family. Along with Charlie Weasley (who lived in Romania and sent me letters once a fortnight), there was George Weasley, Ron's brother, and who was also my friend. The two, along with Bill, had turned against Ron, Ginny and Molly for their actions against me and George decided to live with his brother Bill and his wife Fleur, the trio keeping in touch with me. And lastly, my last family member, was my sister in all but blood, Hermione Granger.

"We don't have to do this. We can attend another day. It has only been two weeks, so I think Fate should allow us to not go to school today."

I turned to the brunette girl standing beside me, the war having aged her. Hermione Granger had grown wiser in her seventeen years, and yet, she still looked like the young girl I had come to call family. It's not every day you save a girl from a troll, and ever since I did in my first year, we had been friends. And when she had met her soulmate, I didn't care whether he was in a different house, or that his family hated me.

"Yes, let's not attend this muggle school and let's go home. I think that would be best."

I looked past Hermione, giving a look to her soulmate, and my other best friend, Draco Malfoy. it was surprising that a Slytherin like him could ever be best friends with someone like me, given his family status, but the day he found out that Hermione was his soulmate, he turned against his family as they didn't accept her as his loved one. He joined us, and yes, he clashed with Ron for years, but it wasn't like that anymore. I think we were all glad to be rid of Ron.

"No. Look, I know that this idea was stupid but we promised ourselves that we would try. Hogwarts is going to take months to rebuild and right now, I don't think any of us want to be around magic. At least not for a little while. We wanted normal, and attending muggle school a million miles away from our world was the idea. Granted, it's a bold idea but we need this. We need a change. A change from magic, a change from that life we lived over there…A perfect normal school with normal classes…and normal teachers…"

The two gave me a look and I tilted my head, agreeing with their silent observation about my pep talk not being convincing.

"A muggle school…You know there is still time to apply for Ilvermorny. I am sure that if you mention your name Potter, we would be accepted in a second. How about we find out if they'll take late acceptances?" Draco insisted.

I sighed. "As much as I want to, we agreed on the break from magic. I mean, I'm not saying completely give up magic, but after all we've been through, a change is needed. And come on, you must be a little bit curious to see how the muggle high school system works."

Draco's lip twitched. "Maybe. I suppose it would benefit to learn how the muggle society manage to pass classes, considering some of them have the stupidity of a fully-grown troll."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, not all of us muggles are bad. Hermione and I were raised by muggles and she's your soulmate and I'm your best friend!"

"That's different. I've grown up with the both of you. A whole school of muggles and no magic? This is new." Draco reasoned.

"I know. But change is good. Now, first order of business, is to meet the headmaster and get our timetables and passes. At least we've managed to sort it so that we have most of our classes together. I was very adamant that we had to be in most classes together, since we are basically a family unit." Hermione stated.

"How did you managed to pull that off? I mean, I know that our cover story is that you and I are cousins and Draco is your soulmate that decided to move with you, but how did you manage to get most of our classes together and convince them that we're a family?" I asked.

"Magic…" Hermione shrugged. "And McGonagall…she acted as our non-official guardian, not that we needed one, but she pulled some strings and here we are."

We had decided to leave the Wizarding World, the first person that accepted our need for change was Profess- well, I should now say Headmistress McGonagall was on board with our need, stating that a fresh start, even if it was for a few months, just until things in the magical community had died down. Right now, the tensions were high, and even though most of the magical community was on my side, celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, and praising me, along with Hermione, Ron and the others that had helped in the war, there were those that demanded justice for the lives lost, the damages to the community and answers as to why this had happened in the first place. As I was the Girl-Who-Lived, the community blamed me, and demanded that I pay the punishment.

And so, the need for a fresh start. Our cover story was that Hermione and I were cousins, in which I grew up with as I had lost my parents when I was younger, and grew up with Hermione and her parents and had moved to the United States along with Draco and his mother Narcissa. Narcissa was another addition to our family unit, having left her deatheater husband, and leaving England with us. Growing up, I came to accept her as a friend, as she had turned against her deatheater husband the moment he tried to kill me. Over the last few weeks, she had been a godsend, helping us with our travels, and with finding a suitable apartment in New York. She didn't know much about the muggle world, only knowing from she learnt from Hermione, but she helped the best she could.

It was hard for Narcissa, leaving the man she had loved and made a life with. Although Lucius Malfoy was not her soulmate, she had loved him like one, only to have her eyes opened when he chose the wrong side. Lucius hated that his son was paired with a muggleborn, but Narcissa loved it, and sided with her son. She was also excited for us to start at Midtown School of Science and Technology, as she believed the experience of attending a muggle school would do us all good, as it was different to magic. And she accepted Hermione and myself, calling us family. It was nice to have her, and to me she was family, given her relation to my godfather Sirius, and her kindness to me.

A girl bumped me out of my thoughts, and I dropped the notebook that I held in my arms

"Oh Merlin!"

"Oh fuck…"

I dropped to my knees, reaching to pick up the notebook, only to have a dark coloured skin hand pick it up for me. I looked at the dark coloured orbs of the girl, and noticed that she was African-American, with curly messy hair tied up into a pony tail, and a curious look on her face.

"Sorry about that! Wasn't watching where I was going." She apologised, handing the notebook to me.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I shouldn't have been standing in everybody's way, staring at the doors like a lunatic." I brushed her off.

She tilted her head. "British? Wow…cool accent!"

I blushed. I then observed her outfit, and noticed that she was wearing black leather pants, a printed black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with steel tipped ankle boots. "Thank you! Lovely outfit! I love the colour black. My whole closet is full of black jackets, pants and skirts..."

I gestured to my own outfit, which consisted of a pair of black tights, a black skirt, purple blouse, black cardigan and black ballet flats. Hermione didn't have my fascination with black, dressing in a beige skirt, with an orange printed blouse, a beige jacket and white peep toe ballet flats. Draco, like always, dressed smartly, wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white buttoned dress shirt, and his green sweater, showing off his Slytherin colours. He may not be attending Hogwarts anymore, but he was still the Slytherin that I had met all those years ago.

The girl nodded, approving of my outfit. "Nice…so, I take it that you're new? Like, this is your first day?"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Telling by the looks on your faces, first time stepping foot on an American school, right? And you don't get many kids with an accent like yours around here. So, accent, and the scared looks, hence, new kids in school. Well, judging by that alone, I think people will be curious about you, but that will go away and soon you'll just blend in like I do. Though, your accent might win some points, but dude, blonde hair with that green sweater? Damn you're taking risk. Good luck."

We all stared at the girl in shock as she fiddled with the strap of her backpack. She turned around heading up the stairs before turning around again.

"Oh, the name is Michelle…Welcome to Midtown!"

She then left and I stared the departing girl in shock, before giggling at her comment. "She has a point!"

"Oh, very funny Potter. She insulted me! I have a righ-"

Hermione sighed, kissing Draco's cheek and he calmed. "I still think you look handsome. Though, perhaps wearing your Slytherin colours might have not been the best idea on the first day of a muggle school. But you do look quite enticing in it."

He growled, before tilting his head back and giving Hermione a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, you two. Let's not gross the Americans out on our first day, shall we?" I groaned, watching the loved-up pair. But, if I was honest, I was envious of their relationship.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad that my two best friends had found each other, but I often wondered about my own soulmate. Written just below my ribs, not far from my left breast, were the words, ' _Wow, I didn't think anybody still named their kid Marigold, but, don't get me wrong it's a really nice name!_ ' and it was written in a messy but readable script with the colours red, blue and black mixed through it. The red and blue had only shown up in the last year or so, as before that it was black. The soulmark was and still is the once vice that had kept me going, as after the war, I had wanted to give up. But the words stood out to me, keeping calm. I had yet to meet the person who would say those words, and I couldn't wait.

"So, again I ask…shall we?"

Hermione looked to me, before back at Draco. "Yes…let's…"

I grabbed her hand and together we walked the steps of the school. As I walked, I took a breath, telling myself that I was to live this year, and move on. I set myself a goal; live and take every opportunity that came my way. The muggle students of Midtown didn't know what was going to hit them, that's for sure.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

As we were former boarding students from an unknown school, and a magical school at that, we had to start a lower grade. Sophomore year, to be exact. Though, it was halfway through the year and we would only be in the sophomore year for a little while, before eventually progressing through junior and senior high school. Certainly, a lot different to Hogwarts, but it meant that we would have a normal schooling and that at the end of it, we could go to a muggle university, if we wanted to. It also meant that by the time I was finished with school, I would be nearly twenty or just turned twenty. I was seventeen now, with my eighteenth birthday soon coming up. Although Hermione, Draco and myself were older than most of the kids in our class by two years, we looked young and so could pass off as sophomore students.

We had gotten our timetables, our student passes and were shown the way by the school Principal and his secretary. After been shown were most of the important places in the school was, like the dining hall and gym, and our lockers, the secretary had taken Hermione and Draco to their first class, which was mathematics. I however, had chemistry and was shown the way by the principal. He led me to a classroom, opening the door for me and ushering me in. As he spoke to the chemistry teacher, a short man with a beard, I took the time to look around the room.

It was a modest classroom, with students of different ethnics sitting at wooden desks filled with Bunsen burners and chemistry tubes. I scanned over the room, the students giving me curious looks and my eyes fall upon a familiar face. It was Michelle, and she smiled, before looking away, bored.

It was scrutinising, the looks the other students were giving me. Some were curious, others intrigued but there were some that were checking me out. I knew that I was a looker, as Sirius would often say. He often spoke about how he was going to keep me under lock and key so that other wizards wouldn't entice me with their wicked words. I had my mother's brilliant emerald green eyes, her vibrant reddish brown and wavy hair, which was down in waves on my shoulders, hiding under a purple crotched stitched beanie, and my father's sharp cheekbones. I no longer wore the oval shaped glasses, since they had broken during the battle, and so, I had a healer repair the damage instead, as wearing glasses reminded me of difficult times. My scar, along with many others, were in hiding, thanks to the glamour potion that Hermione had brewed and given to us early that morning. I didn't want to take the potion, but I knew that muggles were a curious bunch, and if I had paraded my scars, especially the lightning bolt, I would have had drawn attention to myself, because of the scar.

I stopped my scan of the room, my emerald eyes landing on a pair of warm hazelnut brown eyes. They were kind, curious even and I glanced at the face that came with them. A young teenaged boy, who looked around fifteen, but given his body posture, he looked older. His muscles and shoulders were broad and I guess that he must play sport, as he was buffed in some places. But his face, like his eyes, were kind. And it was a handsome face, with a square jaw, smooth cheekbones and a killer smile. He stared at me, giving me another smile before looking away. The principal tapped me on the shoulder, introducing me to the teacher, and left the room. I stood next to the teacher, my eyes constantly looking to the floor, and back at the boy.

"Okay class. New student alert! We have here, a Miss Margiiiigold…sorry Mariiiigold…Ah Miss Potter from England. Uh, Miss Potter, would you like to say anything?" The teacher spoke, gesturing to the class.

"Uh…Hello? My name is Ma _ri_ gold Potter, but it's easy if you just call me Mari. And before anyone asks, no, I don't know the Queen, though I have Prince Harry…well once…in passing…though, now that think about it, I don't think it was him, but someone who just looked a lot like him." I muttered, causing some of the students to snigger at my comment.

"Uh…well, welcome to Chemistry Mari…Uh, the chair next to Mr Parker is available. Sit there, next to Peter…Oh and no hat inside, so you'll have to remove that beanie. Off you go!" The teacher gestured and I looked towards the student named Peter Parker. It was the boy with the warm eyes and I nodded to the teacher, heading towards Peter.

He quickly moved his textbooks, placing them on top of his backpack that was beside his stool and I smiled as I took the stool next to him, placing my bag on the floor and the notebook on the desk in front of me. We gave each other awkward glances, and I removed the beanie off my head, using the hair-tie around my wrist to pull my hair into a messy bun. The teacher then droned on, starting to talk about a science project, when suddenly Peter cleared his throat.

" _Wow, I didn't think anybody still named their kid Marigold, but, don't get me wrong it's a really nice name!_ I mean, it's a great name! A bit old fashioned, but a beautiful name. It means flower, right? Beautiful flower? I am so totally stuffing this up, am I? I mean who calls someone beautiful and then old fashioned…Ugh…" He groaned, looking away.

I gasped inwardly, smiling as I realised he said my words. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to say something.

" _On the contrary, Mr Parker, I am far from old fashioned, despite the name._ In fact, in my old school, I was considered a trouble maker of sorts. Well, at least, that is what my professors told me." I murmured.

He looked up, turning to me, shock on his face, before giving me a brilliant smile that lit up his face. "You….you said my words…Wow…"

"And you said mine." I whispered.

"You're beautiful."

I blushed. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr Parker."

"Peter…please, call me Peter. Or Pete…or whatever soulmates call each other."

"I like Peter."

"I like Marigold. But Mari suits you better."

I smiled at him, and he gave me a toothy smile back.

"So, what now?"

I opened my notebook. "Chemistry, Peter. Despite meeting you, I do wish to make a good first impression on my first day."

He chuckled. "Of course, milady. I am here to help."

I grinned, nudging a little closer before concentrating on the teacher. I then knew, that I had made the right decision in starting over and this time, Fate was on my side.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Peter Parker walked through the doors of the elevator, his music soothing him, trying to keep his nerves down.

Today…today was a good day. He aced his exam, found a DVD player in the garbage and not only that, he had met what most people had waited years to achieve. He had met his soulmate.

She was beautiful, funny and kind. She had a laugh that was loud, but it suited her. Her accent was cute, and her attitude was awesome. He had spent the day getting to know her, her cousin Hermione and friend, Draco and had learned a little of her tragic past. He could tell that there was more to her past, but after she brought up the deaths of her parents, and of her aunt and uncle, Hermione's parents, he felt her loss, as he too lost her parents when he was young. They confided in each other, and was glad that all knew how he felt. He could that there was more, as all three looked like they had been through a massive event, but he didn't press them, knowing that Mari would tell him eventually.

It wasn't like he could talk. He too harboured a secret, and it was massive. After all, having powers and parading around in a red, blue and black suit and calling yourself Spiderman was a big secret and one he hadn't told anyone, not even his aunt, May.

His phone buzzed, and he smiled, reading the text from Mari. He had plucked up the courage to ask her out for dinner, and she had texted, stating that she was looking forward to it. He glanced at his watched as he walked to his apartment, noticing that he had a few hours before he had to get ready for his date, giving himself the night off from his Spiderman duties.

He took out his keys as he reached his front door, and placed the key into the lock, opening the door. He placed his bag, and DVD player on the table near the door, gathering his courage to tell his aunt about meeting his soulmate.

"Hey May…Have I got something to tell you!" He exclaimed as he walked to the kitchen.

"Mmm…I'm sure." Came the elusive voice of his aunt, May. "So…how was school today?"

He frowned as walked into the kitchen, looking to his side. "It was…okay…In fact I met-"

He stopped, and stared. Sitting on his couch, next to May, was none other than Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He seemed to be staring at a piece of walnut meatloaf, before giving Peter a smirk.

"Oh, Mr Parker…"

* * *

 **Until next time...**

 **Love,**

 **bNd...**


	13. Feels Like Home - The Originals

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, another world. This is a request from a reader, and although** **I already have story that is a FemHarry/Elijah but I always wonder what would it be like if that femHarry had ended up with Marcel, so I'm excited for this part.**

 **Enjoy…I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Julie Plec and The CW Channel…**

 **World –** The Originals

 **Pairing –** femHarry/Marcel

 **Face-Claim for Gwyneth 'Gwen' Potter –** Jessica De Gouw (She played Huntress in Arrow and is an Aussie...google her...she's notoriously pretty)

* * *

 **Feels Like Home**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

My emerald green eyes looked around excitingly, taking in the sights and sounds of Bourbon Street, New Orleans. I smelled the air and was not disappointed I had smelt spices of the various food that was on offer on the food truck stalls as I walked down the street. I looked to my phone, placing the ear buds in my ear and pressing play on my phone, the smooth piano tones of the song filling my ears as I placed my phone into my pocket. I then sighed content, knowing that my best friend was right. I needed the break, and considering the chaos the wizarding world was in at the moment, I, that is, Gwen 'Girl-Who-Lived' Potter, will need a few days to gather my thoughts and regain my strength before I would eventually go back and deal with the latest crisis that has the magical community in a ditzy at the moment.

 _There's something in your eyes,_

 _Makes me wanna lose myself…_

I smiled at the song, and thought about the events that had led me here. As per Hermione's request, I had taken took the week off, deciding to go far away and relax, before I had to go back and deal with the uprising of former deatheaters who were out for my blood. It was the same old story, a loyal follower of the long gone Voldemort's cause, wanted those; that is Hermione, Ron and myself, to pay for killing the mad wizard and so had declared war on not just us, but everyone. Already, I had stopped both Rabastan and Rodolophus Lestrange, famously known as the Lestrange Brothers. It further revealed that not only did the brothers wanted revenge for Voldemort's death, but also wanted retaliation for Bellatrix's death and so, they had nearly killed poor Ginny. Fortunately, we could stop them in time, and Ginny was now on the mend, recovering alongside her soulmate, who was a man named John Watson and who was also a doctor.

 _Makes me wanna lose myself…_

 _In your arms…_

And now, it was Pallando Oscar, a right hand man of Voldemort's when the mad wizard was alive. He kept to the shadows, and so far, I wasn't having much luck tracking him down. Pallando was a quiet man, but he was a man with an agenda. So far, he had caused terror and chaos in the smaller wizarding communities in Europe, using muggle made bombs to scare the various witches, muggleborns and muggles alike in the communities. He wanted the Ministry to burn, along with the Golden Trio. Hermione, who had just recently been appointed as the Head Auror, and my boss, along with being a liaison with the MI6, who were helping us contain the problem muggle wise and leaving me to wonder and keep me on edge. So far it was working, as I was pulling my hair out wondering and figuring out his next move, wondering about the future.

 _There's something in your voice,_

 _Makes my heart beat faster…_

One thing I could count on though, was hope that I would have a future. My heart panged as I remembered watching Seamus Finngans's soulmate words instantly go grey after his wife's death. He had been with his wife since the Battle of Hogwarts, and together they had made a life with each other. But as their home was in one of the villages that had been bombed, his soulmate's words – _Honestly, must every spell or potion you brew end in flames, you pyromaniac?!_ – written in cursive writing along his lower arm, had gone from its bright black to dull grey and Seamus was distraught, which made me even more determined to find Pallando, and bring him down.

 _Hope this feeling last,_

 _For the rest of my life…_

But on orders from Hermione, who was worried for my safety, she had encouraged, well more like forced me to take a week off, spend it somewhere other than Europe or England and to come back refreshed and ready to battle. Again…12 years after the Hogwarts Battle.

 _If you knew how lonely,_

 _My life has been and how long,_

 _I've been…_

 _So alone…_

I gently touched my soulmark, the words ' _I am so sorry about my friend, for he seems to think that I have a lonely soul and will prey on any lady that is alone, just for me_ ' was written along my collarbone, and written neatly, which told me that he or she was an old soul. I had yet to meet my soulmate, though over the years, I did have my fair share of relationships. I smiled as I walked down the street, thinking about Fred, my first love and wondered what life would have been like if he had lived. But it wasn't meant to be, as he had perished in the Hogwarts Battle. Since then, it had been Dean Thomas, before he found his soulmate and there was the one time with Oliver Wood, but even he found his soulmate, who to my surprise, was a man.

 _If you knew how I wanted._

 _Someone to come along…_

 _And change my life_

 _The way you've done…_

I sighed, resting my hands down by my side and looked up. The sun was beginning to set and I knew that I had to find a place to have dinner before heading back to the hotel that I was staying at for the week. Why I decided to choose New Orleans, I didn't have a bloody clue, but for some reason, the town had called out to me when I had looked upon the map that was up in my office. So far, I had kept mainly to Bourbon Street and near Salem, as it was a magical community, but then I decided to make my way to the French Quarter, as another witch had told me that the community had markets every day and night, selling art, food and was a live spot for entertainment. Considering Bourbon Street was near the Quarter, I decided to visit the area.

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like I'm all the way back,_

 _Where I come from…_

I had arrived, walking past various voodoo shops and wiccan stalls that made me overly curious. I had heard stories of the Wiccan community, as they were witches who relied on their ancestral line to do magic. While others may have found it weird, I actually loved the fact that along with my kind of witches and wizards, there were others out there that practiced magic, and loved it as well. Though since being in the town of New Orleans, I had noticed that there weren't that many practicing witches as I would have thought they had been. In a town that is almost famous for the voodoo and Wiccan magic, it was strange that those who practiced kept to themselves, apart from the odd magical store here and there.

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like I'm all the way back,_

 _To where I belong_

My phone buzzed, pausing the song and shocking me. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the iPhone, glancing at the caller ID and sighing as pressed 'Answer', the voice coming through the earphones.

"Shouldn't someone be, I don't know, resting given the fact that she has a big meeting coming up with the entire Wizengamot or wizardgot…or however you pronounce it?"

" _Yes, I do, but I just wanted to check in on you…_ "

"I've only just arrived, Hermione…at least give me day…"

" _I know…let go and just try not to think about work. Just like I'll try not to think about my meeting and the blind date I had last night. I will never trust Luna Lovegood-Weasley and Ron Weasley ever again. But I'm starting to think that maybe it was Ron's idea and not Luna's._ "

"When are going to stop letting Ron set you up on bad dates? Your soulmate will show up when he or she shows up. Not when Ron or Luna or even when George forces it. Those three always trying to set me up with people. It will happen when it happens."

" _Tell me about it. But it's nice…just chatting to someone and not worry about terrorist attacks and when Pallando bloody Oscar will strike again._ "

"Perhaps you should have a holiday too and join me. Or Perhaps I should come home and help you?"

" _Perhaps I should… but no, there is too much that needs to be done. And no, you need the break…Now go, and have fun on your break. Pallando Oscar will still be here when you get back_."

"Alright…but in case you change your mind, I am in New Orleans…By the way, where are you? I thought electronics was down for the week so no muggle technology is working at the ministry, well it wasn't when I tried to use the phone in my office last week."

" _I'm outside and the electronics department is still working on it. And thanks…New Orleans? Huh, wouldn't have guessed you'd go there. Anyway, I've got to go. Stay safe._ "

"You…too…" I started to reply but she had already hung up. I shook my head, and placed the phone back into my pocket, the song starting up again. I adjusted the straps of my shoulder bag, which had an expendable and weightless charmed casted on it and looked around me again as an ambulance drove past me, it's sirens wailing. I then thought about Hermione, and sighed.

 _A window breaks_

 _Down a long dark street,_

 _And a siren wails in the night_

You would think that by now, Hermione and I would have both found our soulmates, and be happily married with kids, but no, we weren't. I sighed again, and kept walking, walking past a magic shop. I then decided to have something to eat in a small café that was next to the magic shop and a restaurant that seemed to have a lot of people inside. The café itself however, was not as busy and so I opened the door, the wind chime above the door alerting those in the café of my presence and I grimaced, muttering 'Sorry' under my breath, letting one of the ear buds out of my ear. The waitress smiled as I walked in, walking over to me and showing me to a lone table near the window. I sat down, accepting the menu she gave me and nodded to her offer of water.

 _But I'm alright_

 _'Cause I have you here with me_

 _And I can almost see,_

 _Through the dark there is light…_

I pulled the other ear bud out of my ear, stopping the song and placing my phone on the table. I then smiled to myself as the very same song was playing on the speakers overhead in the café. I then looked around the café and noticed the people. There weren't that many people in the café, but there was a couple, a lady sitting by herself and two men, who seemed to be looking in my direction. The two men, one who looked African-American and the other was Caucasian, gave me a smile and I smiled back, trying to be polite despite wondering why they smiled at me.

I then gave them a closer look and I could sense that my magic was trying to tell me something the two. On a first glance, they looked like two ordinary human friends having lunch, but I could tell that there was more to them. I then sensed that they were of the supernatural kind, as my magic was producing protective vibes. They couldn't be werewolves as they didn't look sickly nor where they wolf-shifters, which were like werewolves, but involved shifting into a wolf. Those who were shifters had to be born with the gene, and to activate the gene, they had to kill. They weren't witches, as my magic would have picked up on the ancestral magic. So that left vampires…and there were many kinds of vampires. Consider they were eating food and walking in the day, they were the Day-Walkers, vampires who wore an item with Lupus Luzial stone to allow them to walk in the daylight and along with blood, they can also ingest food. Admist my staring, I didn't notice the African-American stare back at me and once I did, I looked down, not risking looking at him again.

The waitress then returned and I was glad of the distraction, giving my attention to her. Peering over the menu, I found it basic, offering food such as sandwiches, salads and a variety of bakery goods that sounded so delicious I was tempted to order all right then and there. But controlling the urge to eat everything, I decided on a toasted chicken and avocado sandwich with chips and a slice of the chocolate mud cake with a coffee. I gave my order to the waitress and she took away the menu, leaving me on my own. I then rested my chin on my hand, looking out the window as I tried to remember the many books I read about vampires.

 _If you knew how much,_

 _This moment means to me_

 _And how long,_

 _I've waited for,_

 _Your touch…_

I must have been overthinking that I didn't see the Caucasian vampire sit down in front of me and sit there with an amused look on his face. I gasped when I finally did see him, and frowned as to why he was there.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, his accent telling me he was British. He was good looking, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Uh…No…I'm sorry, who are you?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at the man. I knew that if I needed to, I could take him down, but while he screamed 'bad boy', he was harmless. For now.

"Nevermind me, but I am here because my friend seems to think you're cute and that you look so lonely and we were wondering if you like to join us, since you seem to be on your own." The man offered, grasping his hands together in front of him on the table.

"What makes you assume that I am alone? I could simply be waiting for someone or I could already have my soulmate." I said, waving my hand.

"Well, if that's the case, then why have you only ordered for one? And soulmates are totally overrated. Why, I haven't met mine, and yet I've had countless of lovers. Why not have fun before you met the inevitable one?" He smirked.

I scoffed, blown away by his honesty and was about to give a sarcastic remark back, but I remembered Hermione's words about having a break and having fun and so, I just gave in. Though, flirting with a vampire probably wasn't something she had in mind, but meh, I've flirted with worse. "Well, you've got me there…And while the whole idea of soulmates is a little over the top, it's to give people hope…but you're right, I should have fun. Okay, but I seem comfortable in my spot, so how about you and your friend join me?"

"That was easy…but really, I am just here for my friend. The moment you walked in, he was taken away by your beauty." He smiled, turning to his friend, and gesturing to him come over.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Was I really going to let a random vampire pimp his fellow vampire out to me? Don't get me wrong, his friend was good looking, broad shoulders, muscled body and dark skin that was the colour of chocolate. The fact that he was a vampire I suppose I could get around. He really was a very attractive vampire and I turned away quickly as while I was staring at him, he turned to me, giving me a quick smile.

"You're really terrible to be 'pimping' your friend out. I hardly know anything about him…" I scolded, my voice playful.

"Well then, my lady, please for me, just give him chance. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out but I think you'll find that you will like him." He suggested. "Enjoy…"

He got up, walking away from the table and touched the man on the shoulder, pushing him to walk over. I scoffed, looking away as I waited. Whether it was going to be the food or the man, I had to keep my cool. The sound of footsteps caused me to keep my head focused on my hands in front of me.

" _I am so sorry about my friend, for he seems to think that I have a lonely soul and will prey on any lady that is alone, just for me_. He tends to over complicate things." The man spoke, and I froze.

 _And if you knew,_

 _How happy you are making me,_

 _I never thought,_

 _That I'd love anyone,_

 _So much…_

Oh fuck…He had said my words, the words that have given me hope and now, they had been said. And not only that, my soulmate was a vampire. Of all the fucking luck…I didn't know how to act, nor what to say, but I knew I had to say something. I looked up, and looked at the man, giving him a small smile.

" _What I don't get is why your friend felt the need to act your behalf when you could have just approach me yourself._ I don't bite, despite being a woman." I murmured, gesturing to him to sit down. He tilted his head back, before giving a shocked laugh and sat down.

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like I'm all the way back_

 _To where I come from…_

The song was fitting, as I had waited a long time, and I did feel like I belonged here. Could this be the reason?

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words?" He asked.

"Same here…I was beginning to think that I would never meet you. Thought fate had somehow forgotten me, considering the life I've lived." I uttered.

He frowned. "Same…Though, your version sounds like a story…"

I snorted. "A very long story…one that will take all day."

"Well, I got time…but first, let's start with your name. A pretty lady like you has to have a pretty name."

I rolled my eyes. You would think that after living so long, vampires would have better material to flirt with. "Flattery sir, will get you nowhere…but the name is Gwyneth, Gwen for short, though only my best friends call me that."

He chuckled. "And your soulmate? What can he call you?"

"He may call me Gwen if he tells me his name…"

"Marcel…well, Marcellus actually." He told me. His name suited him, and I could tell that he was an old vampire, given the status of his name.

He then got up, offering his hand. I took it, my heart fluttering at the electrical sparks that passed through us. He smiled, rubbing his thumb in circles on my hand as he sat down. I noticed he didn't let my hand go, but I found that I didn't mind.

"Shakespeare?" I murmured.

He frowned, his hand still in mine. "Yes…how did you know?"

I shrugged, leaning forward. "I know Shakespeare…and my best friend's name just happens to be Hermione...Hermione Granger to be exact."

I noticed from the corner of my eye, that as soon as I said Hermione's name, his friend snapped his head up, and turned to look in our direction. It was strange, and although I was expecting his friend to listen in, as vampires have a heighten sense of hearing, his reaction to Hermione's name was not what I was expecting.

"Ah…" He said, waving his other hand at me in an 'ah-uh' gesture. "I get it now."

I turned back to Marcel. "Get what?"

"Connection to Shakespeare…did you act in his plays or just read them?" He asked.

"No…and no. I can't act, despite others telling me so and reading always made me go to sleep. Though Hermione is fond of them and is always trying to get me to read them." I said, watching his fellow vampire from the corner of my eye. He reacted to her name again, and I knew that there was something more. But I let it go, concentrating on Marcel instead.

"So, what brings a girl like you to a town like this? It's not every day you see beautiful English dames like yourself in a café such as this one." He pondered, leaning forwards and lifting my hand up, turning it over and running the fingers of his other hand over his palm. "Let's see what that palm says."

"You read palms?"

"Only to impress the ladies. Now, shush, I need to concentrate." He scolded playfully and I laughed. He stared intensely at my hand. "Okay, the fates have told me that you have escaped from your country in dire need of a holiday."

I nodded. "True, I have come here on a break. Break from work, to be exact. What else?"

"You are kind, gentle but when it comes to the bedroom, you are a frisky sexual goddess." He smirked.

I scoffed. "Oh I see! Okay, we'll uh…get to that point when we get to that point…"

"So, you're saying that there is definite possibility that we'll get to that point? Goddam, I am a lucky man!"

I laughed out loud, and he smiled. "Such a beautiful laugh...there's something else though. You've lived a tough life, haven't you?"

I stopped, staring at him. Vampires had the ability to read people, but I wasn't about to let him know that I knew what he was. Despite him being a vampire, I wanted to get to know the person first. I didn't mind that he was a vampire, just shocked that my soulmate was a vampire. Though the shock was nearly gone, and in it's place, curiosity.

"Did you get that from my palm?"

"From your eyes. You looked tired and weary…but you just bright up then, when I made you laugh. It wasn't just work you're escaping from, isn't it?"

I sighed, looking at him, before nodding. "No, it wasn't just work. And it's not just me that needs the break. My friend Hermione, the one I was telling you about, she needs it too but she's just as stubborn as I am. Something is happening in our work and we don't know how to deal with it."

He shrugged. "Give me their names and I can deal with it…Nicely…if you like."

I smiled. I knew that he could and I imagined him fighting as his carnal self, but this was my problem. "Thank you, but it's something that Hermione and I have to deal with. But thanks for your offer."

"You sure? Because I am more than what I seem…"

"That I don't doubt. But really, it's fine. Finding you has just given me more will to fight, so thank you for showing up."

He frowned. "Anytime…why do I get the feeling that there is more to the story?"

"There is…and you'll find out soon. Just give me time."

He nodded, pointing at me, letting go of my hand and leaning back into his chair. "I'm gonna hold you to that. But just know, I'm here. I know we have a long way to go, but we've found each other now. So, you're stuck with me."

I smiled at him. "So, what do we now?"

"Anything you want…though whatever we do, something tells me it's about to get more interesting."

I frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

I smiled at him, and blushed when he winked at me. I was now even more glad that I went on a break. Sure, I still had problems but now, I had found my soulmate. And yes, he was a vampire, but he was gorgeous as fuck and I couldn't help but be glad. If anything, I had more of a will to tackle anything that headed my way.

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like home to me_

 _It feels like I'm all the way back_

 _To where I belong…_

* * *

 **An Update all current stories will be posted this week, so keep an eye out.**

 **Next chapter is also a reader request, so soon dearies.**

 **Until next time**

 **Love,**

 **bNd...**


	14. Dare You To Move Part 4

**Hi! And so, another chapter!**

 **Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. You all make my day when I see my inbox filled up. Don't be shy to critic, if you want. Anything to work on my writing I like to do, as I don't have beta nor a second author. I did, but she's gone. So, if my work needs editing, let me know.**

 **This chapter is a little short, but that's because the next one is big. There is a time jump in the next chapter of this story, and it'll be the start of Avengers 2.**

 **I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling & Marvel respectively.**

 **Dare You To Move Part Four**

 **World - Avengers**

 **Plot –** Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.

 **Face Claim for Sydney Potter –** Emilia Clarke (I just love her! Along with Katie McGrath but she's being used in TYB)

 **Pairing –** Thor/Sydney

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"So, in short, you received a diary, got told that James Potter was not your father and in all actuality, Tony Stark is and then to top off an already complicated situation, you've met your soulmate who just so happens to be the Norse God of Thunder. Lightning and in some stories, God of Fertility as well...Well…this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, isn't it?"

Sydney sighed, her arms crossed as she watched her best friend paced backwards and forwards. She sat at a dining table that was in Thor's kitchen, the God having been banished into his room by Hermione so that she could have words with her best friend. There had been a moment of panic from the God, even going so far as to summon his hammer, Mjolnir, and Jarvis, but Sydney soon put a stop to that, calming the God down, and calling off the cavalry that Jarvis had wanted to send. And so, Sydney sat at the table, dressed and looking tired but listening intently to Hermione.

"Well, I didn't exactly bring it upon myself you know. It's much as a shock to me than it is to you. Both the father issue and soulmate issue."

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Sydney. "I know you didn't, but…it's just…why didn't you come to me? You and I have been through so much, and then you didn't say anything, and I had to snoop! And you know I hate to snoop! Well, not really but you know what I mean. Why didn't you trust me enough to come to me for this?"

Sydney took a breath, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table. "It wasn't about you. A diary turns up, written by my dead mother and changes my life. And not in a good way, but in a way where everything I've been through, all I've learned…it was for nothing. So please, please forgive me if I didn't feel up to telling anybody. I just wanted to get to the bottom of it, and then dealt with."

Hermione placed her hands on the back of a chair, leaning forwards. "So, why not tell me? I could've helped."

"I don't doubt that, but if this was to get out, and the magical community knew about this, there would be an uproar and answers would have been demanded. How can I explain something I don't know myself?"

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy, Hermione. I had that bloody thing drilled into my head by Albus bloody Dumbledore stating that I was the 'Chosen One' because Voldemort chose me as his equal. But Tony Stark is my father, so really, I am not his equal. My mother was a muggleborn and my father is a muggle and I have no connections, or affiliations with James Potter whatsoever. So really, the prophecy was a load of shit. It all could have been avoided…"

"And someone else would have been in your place. I get that this changes things, but if Voldemort didn't pick you, someone else would have been in your position. And you're wrong. The prophecy did apply to you. It stated that a child born to parents that trice defeated the Dark Lord and while James Potter isn't your father, he still was on paper and thus, you were born. But I get your reasoning. Your mother lied…she lied, Syd…and you have the right to be angry."

Sydney stood up. "Of course I have a bloody right! I wonder if he knew…James…I wonder if he knew that I wasn't his daughter. My whole life could have been avoided if my mother had spoken the truth. I could have been raised in America and-"

"And Neville Longbottom would have been the Boy Who Lived…"

Sydney paused, the words stopping her rant. She sighed, sitting back down again and crossing her arms. Like always, Hermione was right. If Sydney didn't follow the path as the 'Chosen One', then Neville Longbottom would have been the Boy Who Lived. Or even worse, there wouldn't be a saviour and no-one would have been there to stop Voldemort. And that would have been something that she wouldn't be able to live with.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through, but if you need time, you have it."

Sydney nodded. "Thank you. I got offered a job offer today. From Tony. Join the Avengers and help us save the world. And get to know him at the same, as well as Thor."

Hermione tilted her head. "That sounds like a good idea."

Sydney looked up, frowning. "What?"

"Well, I've been considering having one of our own join the ranks of the Avengers. Not only because they need our magic, but it would be a test trail of sorts. I've often wondered how the muggles would react to a person with magic and this would be a way to do it. So, I give permission for you to join the Avengers. That way, you can keep an eye on my husband while you're at it."

"Of course, you would spin so that it works in your favour."

Hermione shrugged. "Of course…"

Sydney smiled. "So, I'm accepting it then? How will you live without me?"

"I'm sure I can cope. And besides, I go on maternity leave in about a weeks' time and you were originally going to be the one to take over for me but now that role will have to go to Draco. He's been asking after you, so talk to him yeah? You didn't speak to him much after the party for your birthday, though he has been busy planning a wedding."

Sydney nodded. She had spoken to Draco on her birthday, and he had told her of his wedding plans and ideas, but after the arrival of the diary, she had other things on her mind, and so did he. If he knew about the events of the last two days, it was no doubt that he would be there for her. She made a promise to herself to send message via patronus at the first chance she got, and made a note to break the news about her father, and her soulmate easy. After all, he was like a brother to her, and his reaction mattered.

"So, any parting orders before your husband walks in here and whisks you away?"

Hermione snorted. "Knowing my husband, he's probably in the vents right now, watching us. Also, don't blame him for telling me. He was worried, and so he told me about today."

"I kinda figured that he would eventually tell you somehow. Couldn't wait until I was ready to tell you about what's going on." Sydney complained.

"And I did it because you're family and if I didn't, I would have been killed by my wife, or worse she would have abstained sex from me." Clint announced as he dropped from the ceiling onto the table in front of her. He then jumped off the table and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Sydney scoffed, rolling her eyes at his words. "The fact that both of you seemed to think that there are worse things than death is amusing. I remember a certain someone telling me once that getting expelled was worse than death."

"Yeah well, great minds think alike." Hermione smirked. "Speaking of soulmates, I think that I need to meet yours. After our first impression, I think a meeting is needed."

"Well, I don't know…you already had the full-frontal, all-access pass in all things Thor." Sydney smirked.

Clint gave his wife a look as she sighed. "Yeah, let's not bring that up…ever…again."

"Well, someone was a little too eager to see me. I can't help it if I was in the middle of having a mind-blowing orgasm. You should work on your timing." Sydney teased.

"You know, you may be the Mistress, but I know a few non-verbal hexes that I can cast without a wand." She warned, giving Sydney a look.

Sydney waved her hands up in surrender. "Sorry…anyway, THOR! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW. IT'S SAFE. THE PREGNANT DRAGON LADY WILL NOT YOU!"

Hermione glared at a chuckling Sydney as Thor slowly approached from his bedroom, walking over to the trio near the table. He arrived, standing awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"Sit. We need to have words." Hermione commanded, as she sat down herself, pulling Clint with her, and he sat in the chair next to her.

Thor nodded, looking to Clint who shrugged as he sat down next Sydney. Sydney grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So, you're my best friend's soulmate. The one that has to put up with her for the rest of his miserable life." Hermione began, causing Clint to snort and Sydney to shout out in protest. Hermione eyed them both before continuing. "What I'm about to say I'm only going to say once, so listen up and listen good. Sydney Potter is my sister in all but blood, but thanks to a blood spell, we're considered sisters. She's been my rock, my home and my confident for the last twenty odd years since I first met her on the train heading to Hogwarts. She's my best friend, my saviour and the god-mum to my children. She was the maid of honour at our wedding and has been there for everything little damn thing I have been through. So, you can guess that she is the world to me. In fact, if I was gay and we had no soulmarks, I think I would have married her by now and she would be the one knocked up and not me. And no Clint, she cannot share our bed tonight no matter how much you wish to have a threesome."

Clint looked disappointed, as Sydney blew a kiss to Hermione who rolled her eyes. Thor, however, looked terrified of the pregnant lady sitting in front of him.

"So, with that say, if you do anything, and I mean anything to harm or wound or upset Sydney and her perfect self, I will not hesitate to hex you. I don't care that you're the God of Thunder, or immortal or from Asgard. I know spells like no other, such as spells that can turn you into a woman or perhaps remove that rather large appendage that lays between your legs or spells that will force you to the bidding of every woman in the world or worse, experience the joys of being a woman while still have the body of a man. I did that to Clint once and let's just say he never complains about our time of the month ever again. Believe when I say this, I will hex you, murder you and harm you in such a way that no-one will ever find the body. So, do not ever harm Sydney because you'll regret if you do and that's putting it lightly. Am I clear?" Hermione finished, crossing her fingers in front of her and staring straight at Thor.

Thor gripped Sydney's hand tight before giving Hermione a brisk nod. "Yes, milady, you have my word that I will not harm Sydney. I have waited a long time for my soulmate, so believe when I say I will not hurt her. I am ready to make her the happiest maiden in the Nine Realms."

Hermione glared at him, before giving a brisk nod back. "I am satisfied with that answer."

Thor laughed. "You are brave, milady. I've fought in battles where I've feared for my life, but you and your speech alone has made me more terrified than those times I fought in the battles."

"Yeah, she has that affect. Trust me." Clint commented, earning a glare from his wife.

"I am sorry if I cause offence, but why is the Archer here?" Thor asked, wondering why Clint was even in the room.

"Clint and Hermione are soulmates and very much married." Sydney explained. Thor nodded, accepting the answer.

"Now, I've met the soulmate, time to meet the father. I gather he is in his lab?" Hermione inquired, turning to Clint. He nodded and she smiled. "Great. I'll be back in a tick."

With a loud astounding 'CRACK!', Hermione had disappeared, apparating out of the room. Thor frowned, confused as to where she went. There was a moment of silence, and Thor looked to Sydney, who was staring at her fingernails, and then he looked to Clint who was staring at the ceiling, thinking intensely. Thor felt even more confused, wondering why no-one was explaining about Hermione, when suddenly, a very manly like girlish scream echoed through the tower.

"What on Odin was that?" Thor jumped, looking around widely.

"Hermione found Tony." Sydney said, not stating anything further.

"Oh. Well, I know he feels. Poor Tony."

Poor Tony indeed.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Tony Stark was just not having a good day. First, he finds out he's a daddy, (Mazel Tov! Stark), then he finds out that his teammate his daughter's soulmate and not only that, he scarred for life after witnessing the full glory of his teammate. He then decided, after that conversation with his daughter, Thor and Bruce, to seek solace in his lab, getting back to work on his suits. He was tinkering away on one of the newer models of his suit when a loud 'CRACK!' echoed in the room and he stopped, looking up and frowning at the noise.

He placed his tools on the table beside him, and stood up from his wheelie stool. Dummy was playing around, moving around his circles, but the loud sound didn't come from his Dummy. He moved around his lab, picking up an abandoned piece of pipe and using it like a sword, held it up and moved again, keeping a wary eye out. He turned around a row of tall hard drives, when suddenly a woman walked into his view and he screamed.

It wasn't one of those manly screams you'd often hear in the films when the man is screaming out in pain or agony and it's sexy. Oh no, this scream was a girlish, a little-too-many pitches high scream that even Tony was surprised with himself for producing it. Amidst his screaming, he was unaware that the woman standing in front of him was trying to grab his attention. The woman then sighed, pulling out her wand and waving it at him. Immediately the screaming stopped and Tony freaked it even more. He tried to scream again, but he couldn't. He then tried to talk, but he couldn't even do that. He then realised that he had lost his voice, and that the woman was responsible for it. He then looked at the woman, frowning at her. His eyes bugged out when he saw that she was pregnant and Tony inwardly cursed, before counting back the months and then shaking his head wondering why on earth was he seriously considering that the unborn child was his but given the day he had, he wouldn't be surprised.

After concluding that the woman was indeed a stranger and that he had never met her before and that her child was not his, he then decided that the best thing would be to throw the pipe at the woman and run away. And so he did, chucking the pipe at and girlishly running away, his hands in the air as he tried to scream again, but no sound come. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed him and he feel to the floor backwards, landing on his back. He groaned at the feeling, pain hitting him hard.

"Bloody hell, this is so not going the way I wanted it to." The woman muttered.

Tony frowned, picking up that the woman had an accent, quite like a certain witch. The woman then came into his view, and he looked properly at her. She was quite pretty, with messy brown hair that was pulled into a bun, sharp cheekbones and chocolate brown eyes. She leaned down so that she was on her knees, groaning as she did.

"This is so not the position to be in but it'll hold. Now, I've only just placed a body-binding spell on you and removed your voice. Nothing much, just I need you to pay attention. My best friend is apparently your daughter and with that comes great responsibility. Sydney is…well she's a troublemaker and given what I know about you, it seems fitting. She's often wild, reckless and over the top but she is also kind, caring and puts others before her. Which is why I will be needing you to promise me something. No doubt you want to get to know her, find out those things for yourself but you need to promise me that you will not push her, or hurt her. She's already been through so much and she has had many things taken from her and I will not let anything else get taken from her. So please, promise me that you will protect her like a father should, learn to love her like a father should and be there for her, like a father should. Do promise me this?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him and he blinked. He then blinked rapidly, and she gasped, before waving her and over him and he felt the body bind spell lift off him, allowing him to move again.

"I promise. You know, it's funny, never in a million years did I think I'd even have children and out of the blue, a daughter turns up. But I find myself wanting to know her, protect her and love her. She's my flesh and blood. So, I promise." Tony assured her. "Now, who are you? Not that I minded you casting spells on me and threatening me but who are you?"

She smiled. "Hermione Granger."

"Tony Stark."

She laughed. "I know. My job is in counterintelligence, Mr Stark, well magical counterintelligence and Sydney just so happens to be one of my agents. So, I know all about you. I heard you offered Sydney a position with the Avengers. I've told her to accept it. You'll need her."

"Well she'll be handy, that's for sure. And it'll be a chance for us to get to know each other, and for her to know Thor." Tony shivered at his name. "Sorry…I just…kinda branded with the memory of Thor's glorious body."

"Oh yes…I know what you of. If I wasn't married and knocked up…." She trailed off, and Tony didn't need for her finished her sentence. He got the gist.

He then stood up and offered out his hand. She accepted it gratefully, and he helped her up.

"Thank you. Now, I need really need to be getting home. But thank you for assuring me of your promise. Good luck Mr Stark. You're going to need it."

With another loud 'CRACK!', Hermione disappeared.

Tony paused for a moment, before stomping his way out of his lab and getting onto the elevator.

"Jarvis, where's my daughter?"

" _She's currently located on Thor's floor._ "

"Take me there."

" _Sir, I don't think-_ "

"J, buddy, don't argue. I need to talk to her."

" _As you wish Sir._ "

The elevator hummed as it moved, before stopping completely on Thor's allocated floor. Tony stepped out, walking into the lavish living room and frowned when no one was there. He could see that the table had been used, as the chairs were out but no one was around. Suddenly, a sound coming from the bedroom made him jump and he turned towards it, before walking quickly to investigate.

He reached the main bedroom, stopping at the doorway as the sight before him made him stand in shock.

Lying on the bed, with her legs spread was his daughter, moaning in ecstasy. Thor was down near her lady parts, eating her out furiously.

"OH, COME ON!"

Somewhere in the tower, Bruce sighed as his high hearing picked up the sounds of his best friend screaming loudly.

Steve frowned at the commotion that echoed in the tower, then continued eating his sandwich.

Natasha, along with Clint (who left the lovebirds after they kept giving each other 'fuck me' stares) spoke in Russian about the day's events, looked up at the sound of Tony's voice, but then shrugged and went back to their conversation.

But somewhere, way up high in the clouds, the bitch Fate cackled merrily, watching the sight before her. She rubbed her hands gleefully as she watched Tony Stark squirm in his current situation.

"Oh, I love my job…"

* * *

 **Until next time...**

 **Love bNd...**


	15. Livin' On A Prayer - Daredevil

**Hi All,**

 **Another chapter, another world. I am sorry for the late posting. It has been a very long couple of weeks...so busy and not enough time to have a break.**

 **Enjoy…I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Marvel and Netflix…**

 **Livin' On A Prayer**

 **World – Daredevil**

 **Plot –** Jenny Potter meets her soulmate in the most unexpected way…

 **Pairing –** FemHarry/Matt Murdock

 **Face-Claim for Jenny Potter –** Katie McGrath

* * *

" _You didn't have to help me tonight, but you did and for that I thank you…_ "

The words stared at me, the black soulmark that was bared on my wrist like a burn mark. I traced over the lines with my fingers, holding onto the hope that one day, I would meet someone and the dark heavy cloud over my head would lessen.

Out of all my family and friends, I was the only one left that had yet to meet my soulmate. Hermione Granger, my best friend in all but blood, found her soulmate in the form of Draco Malfoy. I remembered the hard-ship the two went through, with his father disapproving of a mudblood for a daughter-in-law and his family nearly killing Hermione during the War, but he prevailed, choosing Hermione over his family, and joining us. They now lived in Melbourne, Australia, with Hermione's parents, Crookshanks the cat (who surprisingly was still alive after all it had been through and managed to live this long) and Lou, their five-year-old blonde haired, brown eyed, very smart daughter. Though, Hermione kept in touch with me, and often visited my penthouse in Hell's Kitchen, New York.

Ron Weasley, despite his stubbornness, had also found his soulmate in the form of Parvati Patil, an Indian school friend from Hogwarts, and got a major lesson in thinking before you speak. He was no longer the idiotic lion who had a grudge against the Slytherins because of their history or judged anyone, given that half his family were from a different country. He married into culture, as Parvati was determined to make him understanding and wary of culture and family. He got the lesson, and now, he lived with Parvati back in England, along with their two girls and one boy, and almost all of Parvati's family, including Padme, Parvati's sister, who found her soulmate in the form of Charlie Weasley.

Luna Lovegood married Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas finally came out and told everyone they were soulmates, though we always knew and Ginny Weasley found her soulmate, Dr John Watson and gained a permanent man child by the name of Sherlock Holmes, including her own child with John, Rosemary. And George Weasley married a woman named Amy Pond and from what I could interpret in his letters, he often went on adventures with Amy and a time travelling lord, in which George refused to tell me his name. It was strange, but then again, George always was strange.

And here I was, sitting on my rather large king-sized soft bed with silk sheets and a doona, tracing my words with my fingers, instead of being outside, and looking. The room was a decent size, with a vanity table, a mirror, brick walls and modern art hanging on the walls, plus a decent size bathroom. The lounge room, kitchen and entertainment room was also modern, with modern furniture and appliances, as well as two modern bedrooms with their own bathrooms. After buying the penthouse, I admit I had brought in an interior designer to make the place homier and for a place for Fred to rest whenever he was in the US, which he often did. But really, my only home, apart from the Potter Manor, was and will always be Grimmauld Place, but I couldn't go back. Not since it was destroyed in the War.

It had been seventeen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the War, and in some ways, I felt like that I was still fighting it. Voldemort had been defeated, but his legacy left a mark. And so, instead of dealing the post-traumatic stress that I had clearly gained, I threw myself into Auror studies, training myself to become the best Auror I could be. But during my last mission in tracking a group of rebels wanting to cause chaos in the Wizarding world, all the work and will I had put in in forgetting the war came crashing down, and I was forced into an early retirement by my bosses' and Kingsley Shacklebolt, due to a severe case of PTSD and severe anxiety. And so, here I sat, thirty-four years of age, with no job, no life and no-one to talk to. I could be glad that I had money to live on for the rest of my days, with my title as the Lady Potter-Black, and the monies I gained from being the Heir to most things, but money didn't make a life. It helped, but I knew what made a life and I had yet to find it.

However, there was one person who, like me, had yet to find his purpose in life and his soulmate. Fred Weasley, who travelled the world and never stood still, was also searching for his soulmate, after nearly escaping near death during the war and his purpose. He almost died after nearly being killed by a deatheater but I had managed to heal him, as by then, I had defeated Voldemort, and thus became the Mistress of Death, and brought him back. It was the second and last time I had used to the Elder wand and my powers as the Mistress, as the first act was to repair my actual wand. Since then, it stayed locked away in box, along with the Resurrection Stone and just recently, I added the invisibility cloak, because being retired meant I didn't have much use for it.

I never had to be the Mistress during my time as an Auror, though it was tempting to slip into the power of being able to control the Elder Power, and death. I could never quite work out just what it meant to be the Mistress, though Hermione did her research and often would offer to tell me about it, but I didn't want to be the Mistress. That was a power that scared me and I didn't want to feel it again. She understood, and let the matter be but kept the option open should I ever need to know.

I got up and walked over to the vanity table, and sat down, placing my arms on the table and I cupped my cheeks with my hands, leaning forward. At thirty-four, I still looked good for my age, with my emerald green eyes, sharp cheekbones and pointed nose. My hair was its vibrant black colour, down on my shoulders in waves and I didn't need to wear glasses anymore, as I had my eyesight healed after the War. The only thing that stood out, was the lightning bolt shaped scar that rested on my forehead. I did have the option of having it removed, but for some reason, I kept it. Maybe as a reminder for my past, or as token, but it was there, the faint pink line that were no longer that harsh red that I had before destroying the soul that had come attached to it.

Outside of my room, the sounds of the city filled my ears. Sirens, cars, people shouting and music blaring filled the room and I got up again, walking over to my window, and opening it. It was night-time, late at night to be exact and I could see the other buildings stretching out and lighting up part of the massive city. It wasn't easy, getting a place in Hell's Kitchen so near Central Park, and in a safer part of the area. I had heard of the comings and goings of the area, and the crime rate, plus the so-called Devil of Hell's Kitchen, whom I had yet to see.

I didn't have to leave the Potter Mansion, my home for the last fifteen or odd years, after being put on retirement, but I needed a change, and so, I had chosen New York as it was a place that I had always planned on living in. Growing up, it was a dream, and Sirius, my godfather, had often talked about the city that never slept. New York was also the chosen place of superheroes, with Ironman flying about and his Stark Tower lingering nearby. And of course, as recent events would have it, there was a man parading around in a suit who called himself Devil of Hell's Kitchen, or Daredevil as the papers would put it. It was strange to see the world accept people with abilities, and it often made me wonder just how the world would accept magic. It would be funny if they did, and I could just imagine their reaction when they found out dragons existed, and trolls…along with the many other magical creatures.

A noise came from my own magical creature, a multi-coloured barn owl who went by the name of Isadora, or Dora as I affectionately called her. She was a gift from Lou on my last birthday, though I suspect Hermione might have had something to do with it. I walked over to her, and stroked her and she hooted happily on her birch wood perch. Suddenly, a noise from outside made her fluff her wings in annoyance and I turned to the window, the loud bang making me jump.

I raced over, looking over the window ledge and all I could see was a darkened rooftop and the sound of fighting. My hand itched to grab my wand, which was on the vanity table, and I argued with myself, knowing that if I used magic, the American Magical Authority will turn up on my doorstep, demanding answers and I knew that Kingsley would be disappointed. Part of my retirement was the limited use of magic. Apparently, the experts thought that by limiting the use of magic, I would heal better. Then, the sound of punching and groaning could be heard, and then a loud bang, and I made up my mind, summoning my wand and apparating to where the sound was coming from.

The loud CRACK! filled the air as I arrived upon the rooftop, startling what looked like two men, both busted and bruised. One of the men was slightly bald, dressed in black leather and the other, well he was staggering, dressed in a red maroon suit of some kind, and I frowned, because really, who parades around in a red suit, with what looks like a devil's mask when suddenly it clicked and I sighed, shaking my head, realising that I had stumbled upon the Daredevil, and another idiot amid a violent fist fight.

"Well that's something you don't see every day…A pretty woman appearing in thin air..." The man in black leather muttered, staring at me. "You better leave lady, because this isn't the place to be. We're kinda in the middle of something."

"I can see that…"

I then saw that Daredevil was injured, as blood was on the side of his face and he was staggering, trying to keep balance. The black leather man also had injuries to his face, his knuckles bloodied and bruised. The Daredevil didn't speak, nor made any move to acknowledge my presence.

"Leave now…I ain't asking…" The man growled, heading towards me. I glared at him as he approached.

"You really don't want to approach me further…" I warned, raising my wand.

"Oh, I think I do…like I said, it ain't your business being here." He snarled.

"Alright, you asked for it… _Stupefy!_ "

A stunning spell fired from the end of my wand, hitting the man in black leather. He flew backwards, a look of shock on his face as he went back, only to hit the electrical fuse box and was knocked out. I then grimaced at the fact that I had exposed myself to not only one person, but also two as I didn't keep in mind the Statue of Secrecy. I then shrugged as I could always remove the memories.

I then turned to the Devil, whose head was tilted to the side, looking at the man but not really looking. He then turned to me and I could tell by his body language that he seemed to be shocked. There was also something else, like he couldn't quite work out just how the man was suddenly rendered unconscious and like he was with the man, he wasn't really looking at me either, but in my direction. I raised an eyebrow, curious about his behaviour.

" _So, do you share the same sentiment as him, cause if you do I really don't mind knocking you out as well_ …Statue of Secrecy be damned. So glad Hermione made me learn those memory spells when I was younger. Not that I ever had any need for it because I am usually careful when it comes to using magic. But there is always a first time for things…" I muttered, raising my wand to obliviate him, before suddenly he swayed, and I lowered my wand as he collapsed, unconscious on the ground.

"Ah, fuck…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Matt's POV**

There were three things he knew when he came too consciousness. First, he could sense that it was morning, and that he could smell toast, and bacon, and for some reason lemons. The smells hit Matt's nostrils like a freight train, the darkness showing some light of the morning, but it was still endless darkness. Second, he could feel that he was not in his bed, nor was he not on the cold hard ground he felt when he lost consciousness, but instead he was in a bed that was soft and had silky bedsheets. Thirdly, he was partially naked, with only a pair of black short briefs on and the rest of him bare. But the more concerning thing that was on his mind, was that the pain that the mysterious assassin had inflicted on him was gone, and there was only a dull ache in the place of where Matt's broken ribs and bruised body should be, and his mind seemed clear, free of pain and thought. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and tried to hear around him., while also trying to remember the events of the night before.

He remembered apprehending the assassin, after his first attempt really didn't go well. He confronted the man, engaging into another bloody fist fight (he really should have learned from the first time but he needed to get to the bottom as to why the assassin was after his criminal client) before a loud cracking had sound filled his ears and then the sound of the assassin threatening the woman, before she used some manoeuvre to bring him down, and then, she spoke to Matt…and said his words.

The woman spoke his words, his soulmark that Foggy would often tease him about, the soulmark that was currently located on his forearm in plain sight, and he often wore suits to cover it. Before he had lost his sight, he would stare at the soulmark, after his father had told him it was special, but then his accident happened, his progress as the Daredevil happened, and now, he was in a stranger's bed. He then heard feet walking around near him, and frowned.

He peered to the side, focusing on the footsteps. From what he could tell, it was a woman, petite and small, but in good health, as her heartbeat was slow and steady. He then concluded that was in fact _her_ , his soulmate. She must have brought him back to her home, and healed him in some way. She seemed to be singing and he frowned at the words of her song, as he had never heard them before.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warty warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!_ " She sang, her voice terrible. His mouth twitched a little, a smile forming on his face.

A sound of a barn owl hooting away happily made him frown, turning his head slightly, and he heard another heartbeat and concluded that the woman must have a pet owl. The smell of feathers and bird poo confirmed it, and it made him even more curious. The sound of a door opening made him turn his head, and he knew that the woman was in the room with him.

"Oh, you're awake. Excellent." She spoke, her accent shining through. He really did love women with a British accent and was glad his soulmate had a beautiful voice. He then wished that he had his sight, for now, he was even more curious.

" _You didn't have to save me last night, but you did and for that I thank you_."

The sound of a tray dropping caused the owl to screech as the woman made a gasp.

"Oh fuck! You just said my words…"

He sighed. "Yes…and you said mine…last night…"

"Oh...Well, I made breakfast. Which is now on the floor…scattered…as you can see."

He chuckled. "Actually, I can't…"

He heard her pause before hearing her gasp.

"Oh…well shit…At least I never have to worry about having a bad hair day in front of you."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Jenny's POV**

He sat up in the bed in front of me, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, the bed sheet covering his lower half and a pensive look on his face and I could see that his head was moving sideways as I paced beside him, Dora hooting away at my uneasiness. It was like he was following my movements, despite the obvious fact that he was blind. His eyes confirmed it, his behaviour confirmed it and not only that, he was my soulmate. I had a blind, red-suit wearing vigilante as my soulmate. He was handsome, don't get me wrong, and a muscled body that made me blush when I had tended to his wounds earlier in the morning, but he was Daredevil.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Jenny, you saved the magical community from a bloody mad wizard when you were seventeen, so why is having a blind vigilante for a soulmate hard?" I muttered, not caring that he could hear me.

He perked up at my words. "You did what?"

"Oh, I brought down a cruel tyrant that wanted me dead with not so much as a flick of my wand. Well, actually, it was more to it than that…sort of…I kinda had to hunt for these things, horcruxes…to kill him…" He frowned as I rambled turning to face him on the bed. "It's kind of a long story…like a 'we-need-fifteen-thousand-bottles-of-whiskey-to-tell' kind of story."

"I look forward to you telling me it."

I shook my head. "Oh…maybe one day."

He sighed. "My suit?"

"In the wash…" He gave me a look. "What? It had blood on it…Don't worry, I put protection spells on it to stop anything getting broken or damaged. It'll be fine."

He gave a nod. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I gather that you have a pet bird?"

Dora flapped her wings angrily at being called a bird and I bit my lip. "Yes, well Dora doesn't like to be called a bird. She's an owl…a magical owl really…can fly long distances, carry heavy loads of mail and loves mice. So, calling her a bird would be a no no because she can bite like a bitch."

He nodded. "Noted. Sorry Dora."

Dora hooted in a reply and he sighed. "So, magic exists?"

"Yeah…it's a bit more than that but basically, magic exists."

"And you hold a wand of some sort, I'm guessing? That channels your magic?"

I narrowed my eyes, wondering where he was going with this. "Yes…Wait, you're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen…this Daredevil, so really I should be asking you the questions. So, mind telling me what exactly you were doing on the rooftop across my apartment with a man that has an affection for leather? He's gone, if you were wondering. Disappeared…Merlin knows where…"

"I could tell you, only if you tell me just how you managed to completely knockout said man and tell me more about magic." He countered. "What was the memory spell that your friend made you memorise?"

"Oh, I used some stunning spell and for the memory spell, it was just some memory spell that is completely inconvenient now because you're my soulmate and we're allowed to tell our soulmates about magic. Wait, you remember that?"

He gave me another a look and I shifted under his gaze. I knew the man was blind, but his gaze made me think otherwise.

"You spoke my words. It's not exactly an event I would forget."

I tilted my head, agreeing with him. "How though? How did you know it was me? Like your words…"

He then held out his arm, and I could see the words I spoke to him branded on his skin. "I became blind after an accident, but before then I could see. And you don't ever really forget the words of your soulmate, and in my case, it was branded in my brain. So, when I heard them, I knew…I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Ditto…" I murmured.

I walked closer to him, sitting down on the bed and very gently, I touched his arm. He seemed to be looking at the exchange, but I knew that he was just feeling. I touched the mark, sparks underneath my fingertips and I traced my writing on his skin.

"May I?" He asked.

I knew what he was asking and so I brought his hand up to touch my face as he lifted his other hand. Callous hands touched my skin, and I closed my eyes, feeling his hands touch my face, my hair and neck.

"What colour are your eyes?"

"Emerald green…"

"Your hair?"

"Black, like the night sky...I use potions to keep it this soft and wavy. It's usually very messy…"

His fingers played with my hair, before touching my neck, and then my lips.

"Beautiful."

I opened my eyes, seeing his dark orbs staring at me. "How do you know?"

"I just know these things…"

He leaned in. "Now will you tell me about magic? And just how you managed to make my wounds hurt more like a dull sprain rather than a broken body?"

I smiled, and his fingers felt me smile. "Well…Magic, of course. I know healing spells, a lot of them but I used a powerful but simple healing spell. You should still take it easy though, as you were just shot. I may have healed most of it, but you still need a rest."

"What if I don't want to rest?" He murmured, edging closer to my face.

"What could you possibly want to do?" I whispered, my heart racing as I eyed him. It was strange, but a good strange.

"I can think of a few things…" He spoke.

"But we barely know—"

I was cut off by his erupt move of pressing his lips against mine. He cupped my face, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss, and I moaned into his mouth. It had been a long time since I had felt the touch of another, and the fact that he was my soulmate made it all better.

His kiss was soft, but he grew more confident, and more passionate and I found myself moving so that I was on top of him, cradling his lap. His hands moved to my waist, and I found my own hands reaching up to touch his cheeks, the hairs from his stubble prickling my hands.

He broke the kiss and I frowned. "I taste butter…like a really sweet but also butterish butter drink…if there is such a thing."

I laughed, ready to capture his lips again. "Remind to introduce you a wonderful and magical drink called butterbeer…"

I kissed him again, and he smiled against my lips before giving me short kisses as he spoke again.

"Tell me more…"

In between kisses I told him a little about the magical world.

"Well, there are many magical things..." Kiss… "Potions, spells…books on the history of magic…" Kiss… "And we have magical creatures too…Like dragons…"

I kissed him, only to pull back as a look of shock was on his face.

"Dragons? As in the fire breathing ones that I once read in a book when I was a child?"

I bit my lip. "Well, they breath fire, but they're a lot more temperamental than society makes them out be. In fact, I've defeated one once…and rode on another."

"You rode a dragon?"

"Well…yes…and befriended a giant, took down a fully-grown troll in my first year of boarding school and I have a hippogriff that visits me once in a blue moon."

He frowned. "Hippogriff?"

"Half eagle, half lion…his name is Buckbeak."

He was stumped, before laughing. "You know, it's times like these I wish I had my sight. I would have loved to have seen a dragon or you…just to see your face would be wonderful."

I thought for a moment. "Perhaps there is a way."

He sighed. "I don't think your healing spells or potions will help my sight. And I'm used to it and I kinda need it, being the Devil and all."

"No, there is a lot more to magic than that."

I held up my hand, summoning my wand. Waving it over the both of us, I casted a spell, watching as his eyes closed. I felt myself fall forward onto him, closing my eyes the blackness taking me over as I slipped into my mind. It was a mind wielding spell that I had cast, which would allow him to enter my mind, and see me. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in a vast field, on a sunny day and flying overhead was Norbert the dragon. It was a vision I had imagined in my mind based on the many memories I had in real life and I saw my soulmate that was there, looking around.

He walked around the long grass, and looked up to see the dragon, laughing as he did. I knew that he would be experiencing an overwhelming sense of emotion based on his sight and that he could not see me as he was focus on the sights around him. I smiled as he watched Norbert fly in circles in the sky.

"I can see! What…how…" He mumbled, looking around. "This is amazing! Is that what all dragons look like? How am I seeing this?"

"It's a spell. Right now, you're in my mind, so you're like reading my thoughts, if you will. It's a temporary mind wielding spell that only lasts a few minutes which is all we need really, and here, you can see, dance, jump…do anything...your blindness does not exist here. And I conjured Norbert so that you could see a real dragon."

He turned around to face me, his eyes boring over me and I watched as he took me in.

"I was right…"

I tilted my head. "Right? About what?"

"You're beautiful…"

He stared at me, his light brown eyes taking in my shape. He walked closer to me, reaching out to touch me, and he pulled me close, cupping my face as he did. I noticed that he was also looking at the scars on my body, and my arms. The intensity of his stare made me blush and try to look away but he stopped me, gently rubbing my cheek.

"Do not hide yourself from me. I don't care about the scar on your forehead, nor the others."

He held up my hand, showing the faint 'I Must Not Tell Lies' scar. "I gather there is a story behind this scar?"

I nodded. "Yes…let's just say that the woman who gave me this scar is long gone."

I then turned over my hand, showing him my wrist, and my soulmark. He touched it gently, tracing the words with his fingers.

He smiled. "So that's what my writing looks like. I thought it be in Braille or something…"

I giggled. "That would be funny…"

"Such a beautiful sound…Now, don't get me wrong, I am enjoying this and I will probably ask you to do it often, but for now, do you mind getting us out of this so that I can kiss you, in real life preferably?"

I nodded, and pinched him gently, making him jump but we both felt the spell fade away, and I woke up in real life, with my head on his shoulder. I lifted my head, frowning at the look on his face. He looked down, like he wanted to stay there, in that moment, but then he reached out, cupping my face again and kissing me passionately.

I opened my mouth a little more, allowing him access and I felt the kiss deepen, the feeling starting a fire low in my belly. I then felt myself move against him and he groaned into my mouth as I created friction, rubbing up against him. I felt him harden underneath me, and whined as he broke the kiss, but bit my lip as he kissed down my neck.

"As much as I love where this is going, I don't even know your name. If we're going to do this, I kinda need to know your name…" I breathed.

He chuckled against my neck. "Matt…Matt Murdock."

"Jennifer Potter but you can call me Jenny." I moaned as he nibbled my neck, the sensation sending tingles through me.

"Well then Jenny, I suggest you cancel any plans you may have today because I plan to fuck you senseless…multiple times…"

I could feel myself tingle at his words. "Oh, I have no plans…and we're already in bed…"

"What a coincidence and you do have plans…I plan to make you scream."

He captured my lips again and ripped open the buttoned blouse I was wearing. I was also wearing a skirt, which he then pulled up, trying to hitch it.

"Oh, I have better way of removing clothes."

With a snap of my fingers, I sat in his lap as my clothes quickly threw themselves off me in a quick fashion. He frowned, as he had felt them move and that I was suddenly naked, and chuckled low and deep.

"Handy… I'm starting to like magic…"

He then moved me so that I was lying down on the middle of the bed, which was large enough to accommodate the two of us as it was king-sized, and kissed his way down my body, feeling every nook and cranny of my body. I groaned at the sensation of his fingers touching me, and his lips kissing my bare skin. He then reached my belly button, and he kissed around it, as one of his hands then slid up my thigh, reaching very close to the spot where I wanted him most.

He continued to kiss down, his hand sliding towards my now very wet pussy and the other lifting up my other leg, and throwing it over his shoulder. For someone who couldn't see, he knew what he was doing…and I for one was glad. He placed on hand on my stomach, and I gasped as the other touched my overly sensitive nub, pinching it between two fingers and I moaned, biting my lip as he rubbed my clit. He then moved his fingers, entering them slowly into my pussy, before curling them up in a 'come hither' motion and I gasped his name.

"Matt! Ugh….mmm…" I panted, the sensation feeding a slow tension inside me.

I then let out a wail as he then began to suck my clit with his mouth. His mouth moved slowly, and I rose my hips to meet his mouth, but his hand pushed me down, keeping me firmly in place. I then reached out, grabbing his hair with my hands and pulling them gently as the pleasure began to build. He continued to suck, fuck and I panted more, as my orgasm got closer. I reached out with one of my hands to grip the wooden headboard of my bed, my nails digging into the hardened wood and I thought that it would break in my hands, but it didn't, staying still. In what felt like centuries but only mere moments, my body shook as the pleasure took over and I cried out in ecstasy, shaking violently.

I laid back, trying to catch my breath as Matt kissed his way back up my body and I felt him rest between my legs, the hardness between his throbbing against my skin. He still wore his boxers, and so during my pleasure, I snapped my fingers again, feeling the boxers fly off and he gasped at the sensation before chuckling.

"Someone is impatient…"

"Well someone did promise me that they'd fuck me senseless…"

"Say that again…" He growled, moving between my legs as he kissed my neck.

I moved my hands down his abs until they reached his length and I was impressed by the size and girth of it. I then lined him up to my opening, before whispering into his ear, "Fuck me senseless…"

In one powerful thrust, he entered me with his cock, pulling out before thrusting back in. I grunted at the sensation, and moved my hips to accommodate his thrusts. He filled me, moved in and out and I thrust my hips up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He buried his head into my neck, moving as he thrusted into me, pushing deeper and deeper and I could feel another orgasm building.

My breath came out in short panting wails as the pleasure kept building higher and my nails scratched his back, causing Matt to growl and pump into me faster. The sounds of grunts and skin slapping on skin filled the room and I could hear Dora hooting away but I didn't care. His hand moved to grip my leg, pushing it up and allowing him to thrust deeper, hitting my g-spot. I cried out at the sensation, my orgasm building higher when suddenly, it was like a damn had burst, and I felt the pleasure take over, my vision clouded as my body shook once more. He then roared as he came after, slowing down his thrusts to ride out the wave, before gently collapsing on top of me.

We laid on my bed, trying to calm our breathing and I moved my hands over his back, soothing him with my touch. He lifted his head, capturing my lips with his, and slowly kissed me, giving me little pecks before a deeper kiss. I then touched his face, his blinded eyes staring back at me as if he could see me, and in that moment, I knew that he could imagine me in his mind.

"Well, that's one way of getting to know each other…" I joked, gently rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I did promise a day of senseless fucking, but I'd like to get to know you." He murmured.

"Same…I gather that there is a story behind the reason you fight burly men in leather at night. Why did you decide to become the Daredevil?" I asked.

He sighed. "That's a long story… the uh, 'we-need-fifteen-thousand-bottles-of-whiskey-to-tell' kind of story."

I smiled. "Well then, we better get started. Because if you want a piece of this, you need to tell me something true about yourself."

He kissed my shoulder. "And if I don't?"

"Well then, round two well be a long way away…and I'm kinda an impatient person…so unless you want me to be sending you images to your brain of me fingering myself," He growled as I said that and I smirked. "Then, I suggest you tell me your story. Don't worry, I plan to tell you mine, but gentlemen first!"

"I think you'll find that the expression is ladies first…" He kissed my neck, making his way up to my mouth.

"Semantics…" I waved my hand in the air.

He smirked. "Well then Miss Potter…I guess I better do as I'm told then…"

I was about to reply, but he then kissed me, and I forgot my words.

Maybe retirement wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading peeps...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love,**

 **bNd...**


	16. Burn For You - OriginalsVampire Diaries

**Hi All,**

 **So this pairing is a platonic pairing and it talks about a different soul bond. A bond between father and child...**

 **I own nothing but the story...everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the creators of the Originals/Vampire Diaries**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Title –** Burn For You

 **World –** Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Originals

 **Plot –** Niklaus Mikaelson comes across an extraordinary child in an extraordinary situation. After bonding with the child, he comes to find that sometimes, all good things in come packages in the shape of a small girl with emerald green eyes.

 **Pairing –** FemHarry and Niklaus Mikaelson Parent Bond…

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen–**

Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson smiled as he bit into the woman's neck, sucking the sweet nectar of blood. She really did bring it upon herself, flirting with him at the bar and then offering herself to the Original vampire like she was juicy piece of meat. Not that Klaus minded, he was getting dinner and a show. He certainly hadn't expected this when he arrived in the sleepy town of Godric's Hollow, especially on Halloween.

He had lured the young woman to a darken corner on the outside of the small English pub that they had met in, and without so much of a 'wham-bam-thank-you-maám', Klaus wasted no time in compelling her and drinking her blood from the vein in her neck. He wasn't going to kill the woman, despite the temptation, but just feed on her long enough for his satisfaction. Once he was finished, he would compel the woman to cover up and go away.

Which would have worked, had it not been the sounds of shouting coming from a house that was down the road. It wasn't loud enough for any of the bar patrons to hear, but due to Klaus's enhanced hearing, he could hear someone fighting for their lives. Dropping the unconscious woman, he blurred towards the sound, stopping in front of a house. He could see lights flickering from inside the house, and the smell of smoke had filled his nostrils. Perhaps it was a mugging gone wrong, and if it was, then there really was no need for him to be there, hadn't it been for the sound of a baby crying.

He was just about to turn to walk away, when a piercing cry filled his ears. He turned back to the house, curious at the sound. He opened the gate, walking the walkway slowly, wary of anything in his path. Reaching the door, he pushed it open, the stench of death in the air. Walking past what he thought was the living room, he paused when he saw a man lying on the ground, his eyes open and holding onto what looked like a wand.

Klaus frowned at the sight, before looking around the room and seeing the moving pictures. He then came to one inevitable conclusion – that this was no ordinary robbery, as the man lying dead on the floor was none other than a wand-wielder.

Klaus knew all about the wand-wielders, having met a few of them and kept them on as acquaintances. They were a useful lot, keeping only to themselves due to backlash from society when it came to magic. He had recently heard that they were currently fighting a war or sorts, as a mad wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had sought to control the wizarding world. He didn't care much about the matters of the wizarding world, but standing in the house, he could sense that there was much more to the story.

The sound of crying could be heard, and Klaus made his way up the stairs, eying the broken glass frames on the walls. He reached the top of the stairs, and headed towards a room where the crying seemed to be coming from. Lights flickered as he walked past, and approached the room cautiously, placing a hand on the door as he pushed it open all the way. He sighed when he saw another body lying on the ground, this time a woman. It was the same thing, with the woman's wand in her hand and her eyes opened. The crying had now turned to soft whimpers, and Klaus looked up from the woman, his eyes resting on a small infant child in a crib.

Klaus could tell that child was a girl, given the state of her onesie and that the room was painted a pinkish colour. The baby girl looked at him sadly, frightened and whimpered. Klaus sighed, before walking over the body on the floor and picking the girl up from her crib. She was mostly unharmed, with only a fresh vibrant red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon her forehead. He frowned at the sight of it, wondering just how she got it. He pulled her closer, so that she was resting on his hips. She whimpered again, looking up at him with her piercing emerald green eyes, and touching his chest.

Suddenly, light filled the room, and Niklaus felt something inside of him shift. The girl's eyes glowed gold, and he was transfixed, watching. He didn't know it then, but a parental bond had been formed. The bond was of rare kind, not like the soulmate bond, which presented itself in the form of words upon skin, but the familial bond that was formed between a parent and child was rare, and it had seemed that the child now trusted the vampire, forming the bond with him. The light disappeared and Niklaus shook his head, causing the girl to whimper a little again.

"It's alright, little one. You're safe. Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, isn't it? I assume that the bodies are your dearly departed parents, given the state of your hair and your eyes."

The girl had stopped her whimpering, touching his chest before giggling at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, laugh at the demise of your parents. That's what I did when I too lost my parents."

She smiled at him, the sound of his voice amusing her. He couldn't help but smile back, watching as she moved her head around. He felt at peace with the girl, and something (the bond, but he didn't know that) deep inside him stirred. It was surprising, given his lifestyle, but he couldn't help but feel the surge of protectiveness and something more stir up. The girl looked up at him again, before reaching out with her tiny hand and touching his cheek. He gasped as she did, feeling a surge of magic pass between the two, and he wondered what had just happened. But the look in the girl's eyes distracted him. She had now trusted him. _A mistake…_ he thought.

"Mama gone…" She mumbled.

"Yes, little one. Mama gone."

"Da?"

Klaus sighed. "Your father also."

He watched as the girl looked down sadly, before burying herself into his chest. He breathed, touched that the girl had trusted him to comfort her. He looked around the room, his blue eyes spotting a baby book on top of a broken dresser. Carrying the girl, he walked over, opening the book. The name _Evelyn Rose Potter_ stood out to him, along with a date just below it, indicating that the child was a little over a year old. For a child who was nearly 18 months, she had been through hell. He flipped through the book, pictures of her parents staring back at him, along with pictures of various strangers holding the child when she was a babe.

"Evelyn, is that your name?" He asked the child.

She looked up at him, giving him a smile. He couldn't help but smile back. "Evelyn, that's a pretty name."

She giggled, before yawning, snuggling into his chest once more and closing her eyes. She had fallen asleep, in his arms and he cradled her, swaying her softly.

"Well then Evelyn, looks like you're coming home with me."

He eyed a baby bag that was near the crib, wondering why it had already been packed, but shook his head and grabbed it. Opening it one hand, he saw that the bag was filled with baby clothes, diapers, some vails of baby food, formula and bottles. It seemed that the parents had either packed for a trip away or were coming home from a trip. Either way, he grabbed the bag, putting it over his other shoulder, grabbing the baby book and placing it into the bag. With one last glance at the child's mother, he left the room, walking down the stairs and out of the house.

Evelyn stirred as he walked out of the house, but fell back asleep, her soft snores starting up again.

"Sleep little one, for tomorrow, you shall be far away, and with a new family. If you're anything like your parents, then you will be useful to me. Now, let's go and interrupt's my brother's night, shall we?"

The child gave no sound, but Klaus smiled, before blurring off, leaving the house with a trail of dust.

Behind the trees, a figure stepped out, pulling the hood of her cloak her head and sighing in relief. She had only arrived moments before, after hearing rumours about the Potter family being discovered by the Dark Lord and had wanted to get to the house just before Albus Dumbledore to warn them. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Headmaster, but she didn't approve of the plans the old wizard had wanted to do since discovering the rumours. Only she had arrived too late, for they were dead.

She arrived just before the vampire did, watching as he walked in, and watch as the rare bond had been formed with the Potter girl. She had been ready to change from her cat like form, arming herself with her wand and kill the creature, but once she saw the bond between the child and vampire, and she knew it wasn't just any bond, she had paused, watching from her spot in the tree as the vampire changed his demeanour, and had begun to care for the child. Then, watching as he left the house, she jumped down, transforming back into herself, and watched as the vampire left with the child.

She smiled before transforming back into her form as a calico cat, heading the direction the vampire had left.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Elijah Mikaelson was hardly ever surprised, given everything that he had seen in his nearly a thousand years or more as a vampire. He had lived through many moments, most of them involving his family or just his brother and he considered himself equipped to handle any given situation. But when his brother had shown up at his flat in London with a young baby girl in tow, he realised that even he could be surprised by somethings in life. In all his years of living, never did he imagine that his rather notorious and vicious brother would bring home a baby girl, let her live and decide that he wanted to be the child's father.

Niklaus had told him about finding the girl, how she was now orphaned after finding her parents dead by a possible killing curse and that he found the girl alive and well, in her crib near her mother's dead body. He then informed his brother about the bright light that had surrounded the two, and how the the girl had bonded with him, and that he wanted to adopt the child, for she could very well be a wand-wielder. If that was the case, then Elijah couldn't help but feel pity for the girl, not just for the death of her parents, but also for the fact that Niklaus had taken a liking to her.

"Niklaus, I understand the circumstances, but you can't just go into a stranger's house and steal a child, regardless of the parents' unfortunate demise." Elijah scolded, once Klaus had finished telling his tale.

Klaus glared at him. "What would you have rather me to do? Leave the child and perhaps the culprit behind her parents' death would finish the job? Or wait until the authorities turned up, put the child in an orphanage and if the child is magical, have her be raised thinking she's a freak? I think the child bonded with me, Elijah, and while it was not ideal for the girl to trust me, she did. And now, I find myself not wanting to betray that trust."

"Niklaus, do you even hear yourself? You're talking about taking on a child. May I remind about the last time you adopted the child?"

Klaus shrugged. "Why? Marcellus turned out great, before he made the terrible decision to shack up with our sister."

Elijah sighed. "If the child is magical, surely she would benefit from being with people of her own kind. The British Magical Community are very pretentious when it comes to their own kind. Believe me, I have met many paranoid and protective wand-wielders. The child needs to be with her own kind."

"Elijah, if her own kind had killed her parents tonight, what makes you think that they won't do the same to her? Her parents' death were no ordinary deaths, and it makes me wonder just what business her parents were involved in. Do I wish the child did not trust me like she did and still does? Perhaps, but I have decided that she may be of use to me, so I will be keeping her – more like adopting her and claiming her as my child." Klaus decided, standing firm. "And I wish you would accept that decision and help me."

Elijah stared at his brother, watching as the blood-thirsting side to him disappear, only to be replaced with a more protective and serious brother. Elijah then thought for a moment, allowing himself to think about the idea. On the one hand, the idea was disastrous, but on the other, it could be the best idea Klaus had. For years, Elijah had been at his brother's side, trying to save him from burying himself to deep, so deep he wouldn't be able to dig himself out. If the child had bonded with his brother, then she had saw something in Klaus that made her trust him. Elijah then reluctantly nodded, accepting his brother's proposal. He couldn't deny that he wanted the child to save him, and perhaps give the happiness that his brother desperately needed.

Klaus clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Well then, first order of business is to adopt the child. And then, we are to awaken Rebekah. Surely by now, she would have learned her lesson. But the child will need a mothering touch and our dear sister is just the person to do that. Secondly, we will need a more appropriate house to live in. Honestly, a bachelor pad is not fitting for a child –"

Elijah held his hand up. "Perhaps we should find out more of the child's story before we do anything. If the child was find in the house, her parents killed by their own kind, then we need to know just what we're getting ourselves into."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why you always have to be a party-pooper? But I suppose you're right. We do need to know about the child's history. No doubt the child will wonder just where she comes from and don't think telling her she's my child will suffice. So dear brother, just how are we to gather information about the mysterious child that is asleep in your bed?"

Suddenly, the sound of a cat meowing caught the attention of both vampires. Elijah frowned at the cat, wondering just how it managed to get onto his balcony when his apartment was a few stories up. All the sudden, the cat began to transform, and Klaus bared his teeth, ready to attack, Elijah putting himself into a defensive form. The cat had changed fully back into the form of a woman, and Klaus growled at the woman.

"Oh, do shut up. You may be a vampire, but I am a wand-wielder and can have flat your arse in no second. I am here to talk. I believe you left a house tonight with certain child?" The woman spoke, her voice sounding Scottish.

Klaus tilted his head back. "What of it?"

"Well, if you let me in, I can tell you. Honestly, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Elijah frowned at the woman. "Not to be rude, milady, but just who exactly who are you?"

"The name, vampire, is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and the child that your brother has so taken a liking to, has just become the most famous witch in the wizarding world."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Minerva McGonagall sat on the rather comfortable and luxurious couch. After being invited inside by the vampires, the wiser of the two had offered her tea, to which she accepted. They now all sat, eyeing each other as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, as much as I would like to stare and play guessing games, I believe you have an explanation for us. Just what exactly did you mean that Evelyn has become the most famous magical child in your world?" Klaus demanded to know, his fingers tapping on the arms of the recliner.

Minerva sighed, putting her tea down. "I see you know the child's name."

"Yes. There was a baby book that was nearby and I managed to grab it. What does that have to do with the child's story?"

"Oh everything. After tonight, the entire wizarding world will know Evelyn Rose Potter. She will be the most famous witch, or as you call us, wand-wielder in our world. She'll be known as the Girl-Who Lived. But the circumstances that gave her that title are truly terrible." Minerva murmured.

"Please, Professor, tell us what you know." Elijah encouraged her.

"What do you know about the wizarding world?" She asked.

"Only that you keep your society a secret, and that you keep within yourselves. Only magical creatures, like my brother and I, know of you and your community. And we know that at the current moment, your people are terrorised by a wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort. Am I on the right track?" Elijah elaborated.

"Yes, more or less. We do keep to ourselves, and only those of magical or supernatural status know of us. And yes, you are correct about the Dark Lord. Though after tonight, he may not be a menace to society any more. Not since young Evelyn defeated him."

Klaus frowned. "How? She is a child. How could she kill what I assume is a fully grown and powerful wand-wielder? It's not like she has magic, well not that powerful anyway."

"There is only one person who can full answer that question and I would rather he knows nothing about this. He wants to use the child for his gain, and knowing him, he'll put her in a home where she'll be treated poorly and I will not have that." Minerva snapped, before taking a breath and composing herself. "Before he had died, James Potter, the child's father, managed to send me a message. The message contained a conversation that he had with Albus Dumbledore, and wanted me to confirm Albus's allegation. He had informed me that he, along with Lily, the mother, that Dumbledore had informed them of a prophecy, one that would bring down the Dark Lord. The prophecy spoke of a child born in the seventh month who will one day be the demise of the Dark Lord. They wished that the child would be taken into protective custody, so that they would be free to defeat the Dark Lord before he would lay a hand on the girl. When I was informed that the Dark Lord was making his way to the Potters, I made my way to Godric's Hollow to warn them, but alas I did not make it in time. And then I saw something I'd never see. The light, that surrounded you, you felt something and she bonded with you, didn't she?"

Klaus looked at the woman, before nodding. "Yes. I felt her magic, so I assumed she bonded. I haven't got a clue as to why though."

"Because you did not harm her, and she trusted you. How long she sat there in that crib before you arrived, we do not know, but she put her trust in you." Minerva explained. "That light was no ordinary light. It was a Parental bond, indicating that you two were destined to be together as father and daughter."

"Parental bonds are rare…are you saying that she's bonded with my brother?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Destiny chose your brother as her protector, and it seems that the child also sees your brother as her protector, a father-figure-like for her for she showed her magic. Of course, I do not think she knows of your own status as a vampire, but for some reason, destiny and the child herself saw it fit to bond with your brother."

"Even more reason for me to adopt her." Klaus remarked.

Minerva stared at him. "I don't think it will be as easy as you think. After tonight, that child will be the most sought-after child in our world. Destiny may have allowed the bond with you, and the child may have adopted you as her second father, but the process of making her your daughter is a tricky one. But, I will help you."

"Love, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I always get what I want." Klaus stated.

She glared at him. "Mikaelson? Funny name and not very well known. Of course, as I am a professor, even I know that the Mikaelson family are the original vampires, but that status alone will not help you. If you truly wish to adopt the child, you're going to need my help. You may be an Original, but against the Ministry and Wizenmagot, you are simply a supernatural creature. So, you will need my help. And do not call me love again."

Klaus gave Elijah a look, before nodding at the witch, not particularly happy.

Minerva smiled. "Now that's sorted, let me tell you what we need to do. What will happen now only involves myself, you two and Sirius Black, the child's godfather. Unfortunately, the man is currently tied up and locked away due to crimes that were not committed by him, but as he is the child's magical godfather, he will need to be informed, should he ever feel the need to find her. And the Goblins will need to be involved as well. I trust you have had experience with them before?"

Elijah nodded, but Niklaus frowned.

"Excellent. Well then gentlemen, shall we get started?"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Klaus watched as Evie, a nickname he had adopted, rested peacefully in his arms. She had a tiring day, with a trip to Gringotts Bank & Records to formalise her adoption. Thanks to the lady professor, she had convinced the goblin Griphook, a lawyer and a banker goblin who worked within the walls of Gringotts, to draw up the papers and have Klaus formally adopt the child, along with a blood adoption, thus making the child fully his. Of course, she would always have her biological parents, but to protect her, they had a blood adoption done to rid the girl of the Trace, a spell that allowed the Ministry to keep watch on magical child until the age of seventeen and place an entirely new Trace upon her, under her new name.

Evelyn Rose Potter was now Evangeline Lillian Mikaelson, with Elijah choosing the middle as a memory for her mother. Along with Sirius, both Elijah and Minerva had been named as godparents of the child, with Niklaus being named as the father. Elijah was also named regent of the Potter Estate and Accounts, along with the Black Estate and Accounts, until such time that Evie was ready to adopt the title of the Lady Potter Mikaelson Black.

All paperwork and conversations filed were kept with the upmost secrecy. The only few who knew of Evie's identity, were the Mikaelsons, Minerva, the goblins and Sirius Black, who had agreed to idea once informed. It was no easy task, informing the wizard of the rather rash idea of an Original vampire adopting a magical child due to the bond they had formed due to his predicament of his jail sentence in Azkaban, but once word had gotten to him and he got over the shock, Sirius agreed that having a vampire who cannot die look after his young goddaughter may be the best idea. The Mikaelsons knew that it would be years before a trial for the wizard would ever happen, but kept the promise of writing to him, keeping him updated. It wasn't going to be easy, Klaus knew that, as given that Sirius's letters would be monitored and thoroughly searched and may not ever be delivered, but he had a promise to keep.

He looked down at his daughter again, and touched her face, pulling a piece of her black hair back. He now a child to tell his problems too, without his brother bothering him. Of course, he knew that Evie wouldn't understand him, at least not yet. Before adopting the child, his only problem was finding ways to break the curse that had been placed upon him by his mother, and moving from place to place to escape his deathly father. Though, with the protection charms that Minerva had place upon both the child and the brothers, it would make it harder for his father to find him. For now, he was safe to raise the child, and to protect her to best of his ability.

He vowed to himself to never let him turn into the man his father was. The Mikaelson Patriarch was a cruel, vindictive man, and though not the biological father of Klaus, he was the only father figure he had known. He watched as Evie's eyes blinked open, their enchanting green staring into his brilliant blue.

"I make this promise to you now, dearest Evie. I promise to be the father that you never go the chance to have, the protector that you need and the teacher to help you grow. I promise to be the shoulder to cry on, the mentor to follow and the person you trust to tell your secrets to. This I promise to you, Evie Mikaelson."


	17. Burn For You - Part Two

**Hi All,**

 **So this is part two of the Burn For You series. I am undecided of whether to continue this, but I did have positive reviews about this but if you would like me to continue, let me know and i'll see what I can do.**

 **I own nothing but the story...everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and the creators of the Originals/Vampire Diaries**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Title –** Burn For You Part Two

 **World –** Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Originals

 **Plot –** Niklaus Mikaelson comes across an extraordinary child in an extraordinary situation. After bonding with the child, he comes to find that sometimes, all good things in come packages in the shape of a small girl with emerald green eyes.

 **Pairing –** FemHarry and Niklaus Mikaelson Parent Bond…

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen -**

The first time Elijah Mikaelson noticed it, Evie was two years old and playing with the dolls that he had given her for her birthday. He was simply walking past her room, when suddenly, he stopped, turning back to her room and standing in the doorway shocked. His niece was in the middle of the floor, playing tea party with three moving dolls, babbling happily away to the dolls.

The dolls acted as if they were human children, enjoying a tea party and were very convincing had it not been for the state of their marble skin and porcelain faces. Evie was just playing happily, not caring that the dolls, who are usually not alive, were talking to her as if they were her friends. It was the first proper sign of magic that the vampire had seen. There had been bursts, with lights flickering when she was angry or glasses breaking when she squealed with laughter a little too loud, but this was a first.

The sound of Niklaus approaching behind him made Elijah turn around, his brother adopting the same look he had on his face moments ago.

"Are those-"

"Yes."

"And she-"

"Most likely yes."

"Should we be worried that she seems to like the creepy dolls?"

He glared at his brother. "There are family heirlooms, and are precious."

"No, they are gifts from the idiotic king you befriended years ago and have now given them to my daughter to haunt her for the rest of her life."

"Oh, Niklaus, I thought I heard your…Why is my niece surrounded by those bloody creepy dolls?"

Rebekah Mikaelson stared at her niece, playing with the dolls. It had been six months since she was released from her coffin, with Klaus offering her the chance to be an aunt to a special little girl. While she still held a grudge against her brother, she couldn't deny wanting to help him raise young Evie. After all, the child was a girl, and needed a woman's touch. Rebekah knew all about Evie's situation, and vowed to protect the girl.

"Again, they are not creepy but antique. I gave the dolls to Evie for her birthday." Elijah stated. "It was her first birthday with us, and she needed a family heirloom!"

"So, the fact that the dolls look so much like Chucky doesn't make you wonder?" Rebekah commented.

Elijah stared at the dolls. "Come to think of it, they really do look like Chucky. Remind me, which king gave me these?"

"King Louis…remember his fetish for them? I still have nightmares." Rebekah shivered.

Evie looked up at the sound of her families' voice and giggled. "Papa!"

Klaus smiled, walking over to the girl and picking her up. "My love, why are you playing with the creepy dolls your Uncle Elijah so wrongly gave you?"

"Dolls!"

Klaus sighed. "Yes, dolls! Why?"

"Fwiend…"

"Oh I see…I am sure you can find better friends than Chucky's girlfriends. Thanks to your uncle, you will never own a doll ever again."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

The second time Elijah had noticed accidental magic, Evie was four years of age, and had accidently set fire to her aunt's vanity table. It was an accident of course, though both Rebekah and Evie did get into a rather ridiculous argument about dressing girlish, with the younger girl wanting to wear shorts and the elder wanting to dress her in girlish dresses. Of course, Evie didn't like that, and had fought her aunt tooth and nail not to dress up in the dresses her aunt had acquired for her.

It ended with Evie dressed in a frilly purple dress, appropriate clothing for a four-year-old and sitting in front of Rebekah's vanity mirror as the female vampire brushed her niece's unruly hair. As Rebekah rambled on about their plans for the day, Evie glared at her reflection in the mirror, staring angrily at herself when suddenly the vanity caught on fire. Rebekah pulled Evie back, both gasping in shock as the vanity table burned, the flames flickering in their faces.

The sound of a fire extinguisher could be heard and Rebekah recovered from her shock to see Klaus putting out the fire, and Elijah on the other side of Evie. Soon the flames died and all four stood in shock at the now black and burned vanity table.

"Is anyone going to tell me how Rebekah's vanity table suddenly perished in bed of flames?" Elijah wondered.

"I think that's my fault Uncle Eli. I was imaging it on fire and then, POOF, it came on fire." Evie's small voice confessed. "I didn't mean to put it on fire, though I didn't think it would actually happen."

"It's alright love. We'll just have to replace it and the next time you feel like setting things on fire, I can give the names of people who annoy me, starting with your aunt. She really shouldn't have tried to dress you in that ridiculous dress." Klaus remarked. Evie giggled as Rebekah glared at him.

"Niklaus!" Elijah scolded. "Let's not turn the child into a killer before she's five, even if her family are a notorious bunch of killers."

"Speak for yourself. I had a reason for killing most of my victims. For one, they're a food source." Rebekah muttered. "So, what are we to do about the vanity? That was a family heirloom you know, well sort of."

Klaus frowned, tilting his head. "Another family heirloom? My love, perhaps in the future, we need to keep you away from the so-called family heirlooms."

Evie couldn't agree more.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

The first time Elijah had witnessed his niece willingly use magic, Evie was eight, and it involved humans.

He had been on his way to the school that he had enrolled his niece in, despite both Rebekah's and Klaus's objections. They had wanted to home-school the girl, given her gift of magic, but Elijah had raised the issue that child needed to be raised with other school kids, so that she could make friends and attempt to be normal, instead of always being surrounded by both magical and supernatural influences. Besides, Evie already had magical lessons outside of her schooling with visits from Minerva, who often taught her about the magical world. While she had yet to wield a wand, Evie knew most things about her magic and magical heritage and was also well taught in all things supernatural.

But Elijah wanted the girl to also have a normal education, and Minerva had agreed. She then told him about a magical school that educated young magical children in all things muggle. It was a safe and private school for children who were magical or came from magical families. The school itself was run by muggle-borns – witches and wizards who grew up in a muggle household – and had been created as symbol of hope after the terrible reign of Lord Voldemort. Although some of the pure-blood families had opposed of the idea, Elijah liked the idea so much, he enrolled Evie into the school. The school itself was a castle of sorts, located on the outskirts of London and away from prying muggles.

Evie was progressing well in the school, having pass her first few years of school with flying colours, thanks to her uncle's guidance and soon she would be progressing to Grade Three.

And so, one afternoon, Elijah was walking to the school when he saw a commotion happening in the playground. Curious, he wandered over, before standing still as he saw a group of young students standing around in a circle and that in the middle of the circle, there was a young boy hanging upside down in mid-air, as if an invisible hand was holding him up.

"Say you're sorry, buttface!"

Elijah sighed as the angry voice of his niece yelled at the terrified boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy screamed, tears falling down his face.

"Say that you'll never call Gella fat ever again!"

Elijah then got the reason behind Evie's scolding of the boy. Gella, or Nigella as her grandmother often called her, was a new friend that Evie had made during their first year of school. The chubby child had been Evie's first ever friend, the two forming an instant bond the moment they met. It wasn't until much later, when Evie introduced Gella to her family, that Elijah realised that the girl was also magical. Nigella lived with her grandmother after the unfortunate torturing of her parents when she was a year old. Coincidentally, the torture occurred around the same time as Evie's parents, and after questioning Gella's grandmother, Elijah came to the assumption that both Gella's parents and Evie's parents knew each other and worked in the same circles. That assumption was later confirmed when Elijah spotted a photo of baby Evie and baby Gella, playing together in Evie's baby book, and when Minerva had told Elijah the terrible story of Gella's parents. And so, the vampires allowed the friendship, and the Longbottoms earned the protection and trust of the vampires.

"Gella is not fat! I'm sorry for calling you fat!" The boy cried, his body thrashing about in the air.

"That's not quite what I asked for, but it'll do. Now, if you ever bully Gella, and this goes for the lot of you! If anyone bullies Gella again, you will be sorry!" Evie warned. The other children looked at the girl in fear. "Now, get out of my sight!"

With a wave of her hand, the boy dropped, getting to his feet quickly. "Mudblood!"

Evie growled. "What did you just call me? That's not even correct!"

Gella held Evie back as the boy ran away, scared of Evie and her growling. Evie then nodded, before doing her secret handshake with Gella, who failed at the handshake.

"Oh Gella…one day you'll get the hang of it. Now, let's scram before Uncle Eli arrives and finds out what I just did. If it was Papa, he wouldn't mind, neither would Auntie Bek but Uncle Eli is a different story." Evie spoke, not noticing her uncle standing behind her.

Elijah cleared his throat, watching as Evie froze, before turning around and seeing him standing there. Her eyes widened as she gulped. Gella turned around too, her eyes looking at him, scared.

"Uncle Eli, fancy seeing you here."

"Evangeline, Nigella. Care to tell me why exactly you were holding a boy up in mid-air?" He asked her, amused.

Evie giggled nervously. "Well you see...about that…"

"Yes?"

It was like a dam had burst, with his niece telling him exactly why she was standing outside, in playground, openly using her magic.

"Well, Gella and I were just minding our own business, when all of the sudden that tosser just comes up and tells Gella that if she ate any more sandwiches, she was going to get even fatter than she already was. And so, I got up and told him off and asked him to sorry when he said that why should he apologise to a girl whose parents don't even love her and then he spoke about the fact the I didn't have a mother because really, nobody wants a half-blood child who's being raised by a father who's hardly there." She explained. "How he found out about me, I have no clue but he spoke about how Papa is always leaving because he doesn't love me enough, his half-breed daughter. If only he knew the truth but I didn't say anything, except levitate him in the air."

Elijah sighed as his niece tried to stop herself from crying, but she was failing. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, making her round shaped glasses fog up and he looked to Gella who had the same look on her face. He crouched down, wiping the tears and touching Evie's face gently, pulling her glasses off and wiping them for her, before putting them back on.

To protect her identity, the family had to come up with a plausible cover story. The story was that Niklaus had met a witch that had abandoned them when she was young. It was then indicated to others that Niklaus knew about the magical world and that worked for them, which was true in some ways, as Elijah often worked with the Goblins, trying to free Sirius Black, and Niklaus worked with other wizards when it came to his curse. His curse was often the reason he left, causing Evie to be cared for by either Elijah or Rebekah.

Niklaus was on a personal mission to break his curse that their mother had put on him. The curse prevented him from being his true hybrid self – both vampire and werewolf. It often required Niklaus leaving to follow-up on any tips they had received from their many sources, to gather the elements needed to break the curse. But he always came back, often bring gifts with him from his travels. Niklaus had changed over the years, as the girl had become his brother's other reason for breaking his curse. Not only did Niklaus wanted to break the curse for himself, but he felt that by being his full hybrid self, he could be a better father and protector to his daughter.

"My dear, Niklaus loves you in his own way. While I don't condone him leaving you as often, he always comes back. And as for your parents Nigella, I'm sure that if they could, they would be here." He gave Gella a look and she nodded. "I understand that you were angry but you have to be careful when threatening another student."

Evie frowned as he smirked. "If someone badmouthed my family, I would be a little bit more precise when it comes to showing them a lesson."

"So, you're not angry that I levitated a boy in the air?"

He shrugged. "Well, the boy did say some things he shouldn't have, so I let you off on that. But showing your magic in public is not something I will let you off. You must be careful when it comes to your magic, Evangeline. Regardless of being surrounded by other magical children, by willingly using your magic in public, you've exposed yourself. What happens if a muggle witnesses it, and wants to use you for their own gain? You must be careful."

Evie nodded. "I'm sorry Uncle. I will try to more secretive. Are you going to tell Papa?"

"And risk the boy having an early death? I may be old and wise, but even I'm not that idiotic." Elijah commented.

She giggled. "Yeah, Papa would do that."

"The next time someone belittles you for anything, simply threaten them. Surely being Evangeline Lillian _Mikaelson_ ought to account for something." He remarked, standing up. "Tell me, apart from Nigella, does anyone know your real name?"

Evie shook her head. "No, but I'm often mentioned when we do Magical History. Apparently, only with my parents, we're martyrs for the magical community, defeating the Dark Lord. I am so tempted to stop taking the glamouring potion just to tell people to shut up about me when they see my scar."

"While I am tempted to let you just to prove to these people that you are not to be trifled with, I'm afraid that would not be the best idea. We changed your name for several reasons and protecting you is one of them. So, next time someone bullies you, just mention that you have three vampires who cannot be killed for a family."

Evie smiled, throwing her arms around his waist. He turned to Gella, who smiled at the exchange.

"And the same applies for you Gella. You're Evie's best friend, and knowing her, you'll be stuck with her for the rest of your life."

"I know Mr Mikaelson. I look forward to it." Gella shyly murmured.

"Nigella, Elijah is my name. There is no need for the formalities. You're family. Now, shall we get going. I believe your aunt making dinner."

Evie looked at him in horror.

"You're letting her cook? Oh, just kill me now!"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

The day the ever so anticipated letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had arrived, they had been celebrating Evie's eleventh birthday. It was a family lunch, with just Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah. Klaus was home and had been for a while, as none of sources were coming through, Rebekah finally learned to cook and had made a great birthday lunch, one for the kids and one for the adults, which consisted mostly of vampires. And Elijah was celebrating the fact that his family was a little, if not a lot happier than they had been in years.

Klaus smiled at his daughter, her green eyes brightening up behind her glasses as Rebekah gifted her a pair of pearl drop earrings.

"Now these earrings are special. I was given these by a rich Spanish pirate lord, and well, I thought that these would make a great gift to you." Rebekah was telling her niece.

Evie frowned. "Another family heirloom? Do you know of my experiences with family heirlooms? I would have thought that after nearly turning a bunch of dolls into Chucky, burning your vanity table and let's not forget about that unfortunate incident involving the emerald necklace that Uncle Elijah gave me that one time, you would at least rethink giving me precious family heirlooms."

Klaus smirked, trying to hold his laughter as Rebekah sighed, sitting back down in her seat.

The family was sitting outside, on the patio of their English country home that they had brought and moved in when Evie had started school, and it was nice day, with blue skies and it wasn't too hot.

Elijah was next, getting up from his seat, and handing Evie a wrapped package. She ripped it open with a fury, before she sighed and turned to her uncle.

"Books, Uncle Eli? As if I don't have enough? Well, you can never have mores books, can you?" She muttered.

Rebekah burst out in laugh, before faking a cough when her face fell upon her brother's unamused face. Klaus chuckled quietly, before tapping his daughter on her back lightly.

"Be nice, little one. And thank your uncle. He brought you the books about science and a history of England. I say it's a thoughtful gift, even if it is a little boring."

She giggled as Elijah sighed, waving his hands in the air. "I can never win, can I? First the dolls, then that unfortunate necklace and now I can't win even with a safe gift."

"Thank you, Uncle…just being you is more than enough for me." Evie commented, causing the vampire to smile at her.

Klaus leant forwards in his chair, reaching for a small rectangular box underneath the wooden table they all sat at. He pulled out the box, placing the carefully wrapped box with a ribbon in front of Evie. She smiled at him, before carefully removing the ribbon, and pulling off the wrapping paper. Inside the box, was a picture frame complete with a moving photo of a couple. The couple looked happy, swirling around in front of a fountain while smiling up at her. The man wore glasses, and his hair was a black messy mop, but the woman had green emerald eyes. Her eyes.

"Are these-"

"Your parents. The photo was a bit tricky to track down, but as we have friends in the wizarding world that knew your parents, I thought that it would be befitting to find a picture so that you would always have a memory of them." Klaus told her.

Evie stared at the picture, before putting it down on the table and throwing her arms around Klaus. Rebekah teared at the sight of the girl hugging her brother, and shared a smile with Elijah, who also was happy at the exchange.

Evie breathed in the scent of her father as she buried her head into the crook of neck. "They may be my parents, but you are my papa and always will be. Thank you…and I love you, Papa."

Klaus kissed the top of her head. "And I love you…Always, little one."

The sound of wings flapping made the two come apart, watching as an owl suddenly flew into their view, crash-landing into the table, making the salad fly and the drinks to spill.

"What in the world?" Rebekah yelled, getting up from her seat.

Klaus frowned at the owl, wondering why it showed up. He then eyed the letter in its beak, and glared at the bird, before giving sharing a look with Elijah. A letter, bound by faded parchment and sporting a thick red seal, was a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was addressed to Evie.

"Hogwarts. They've finally sent her letter." Rebekah murmured.

"Minerva said that this would happen, that it would be inevitable considering who she is. Though, I am glad that it's not addressed to Evelyn Potter, but Evangeline Mikaelson instead. Minerva must have made sure of that." Elijah remarked.

Evie plucked the letter from the owl's beak and watched as it flew away. Gulping, she opened the letter, ripping the seal and pulling out the letter. She opened it, looking to Klaus before reading out loud.

"Dear Miss Mikaelson, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Professor Minerva McGonagall stared at the red and orange phoenix as she sat in the leather chaise in the Headmaster's office. It wasn't the first time she had been summoned there, nor would it be the last, but the urgency behind the summoning made her question as she why she was there in daylight hours when she should be visiting the homes of the muggle-born children who receiving their letters.

She eyed Severus Snape, who like her, had also been summoned. He stood near the mental chandelier that hung in the middle of the circular level of the office. He had his arms crossed, a pensive look on his face and frown on his forehead.

The door from the staircase opened, and both Minerva and Severus turned to see a panicked Albus Dumbledore walk through the door. He walked past them, heading to the front of his desk, and began pacing the floor. Severus turned to Minerva, confused and she shrugged, not sure of what could possibly be wrong.

"Evelyn Potter has gone missing." The headmaster announced.

There was silence in the room, before Minerva was the first to speak up. She knew all along where the girl was, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

"Albus, we always knew about this, ever since you tried to find her after the terrible death of her parents. We simply figured that she had gone into the muggle fostering system and that eventually, when her letter arrived, she would come to us. Her name has been on the Hogwarts list the moment she was born, so she's still alive." She tried to assure him.

"I know this, but there's more. The letter never arrived. I placed a tracing spell on the letter, wanting to find her whereabouts, only the letter was never delivered."

The room filled with silence again, only to be filled with the low deep voice of Severus.

"Headmaster, perhaps this could work in our favour. The Potter girl arriving to Hogwarts would only stir up trouble and could potentially could become a target to those wishing to see the girl. Though, I for one find it suspicious that we have yet to hear anything about the girl. The matter of her Hogwarts letter never arriving is somewhat strange."

Albus stopped his pacing. "It suggests that she is dead. If that is the case, then we will have a problem."

"What problem could we possibly have? It's not as if the Dark Lord has returned." Minerva muttered.

"But he will. One day he will. It's not the matter of if but when. I had hoped that the girl would come here and I would…teach her. But if she is missing, then we will have problems."

Severus frowned. "Are you sure that this is not for your own gain?"

Albus glared at him. "Finding the Potter girl is imperative. For if Lord Voldemort comes back, then Merlin help us all, for we will not have a saviour."

"Why? Why is the Potter girl so important?"

Albus sighed, trying to gather the courage to tell his colleagues the true reason for finding the girl. He begun the tale of telling them his suspicion of Voldemort creating horcruxes, so that he would never fully die. He then told them of his suspicion about the Potter girl possibly being one, due to the killing curse not killing her. If the girl was dead, then that was one horcrux gone, but if she wasn't, then one day, she would die, and Voldemort himself had to do it.

"So, like I had said before, it's not the matter of if he comes back but when. And when he does, his first task will be to kill the girl. She is the chosen one."

Minerva felt sick, and Severus looked at his headmaster as if he had grown two heads. Minerva felt that the decision she made all those years ago was the right decision. And now, knowing the full truth about the girl, she had to keep her safe.

"So, that's it? You're not going to do anything to help the girl?"

"Oh yes, but she'll be the last piece of the puzzle." Albus confirmed.

"Well, I hope that for her sake, she never turns up. She's not a piece of meat, Albus, but a child. A child that will die no matter what she does."

"And I hope she does. I have a feeling about this – she'll turn up. You'll see."


End file.
